


Ein Solo für Boerne

by HollyHop



Category: Tatort, tatort münster - Fandom
Genre: And Rock'n Roll, Fluff, M/M, Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 44,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyHop/pseuds/HollyHop
Summary: Okay, das hier ist mein Versuch ein Tatort Münster/Radio Doria mesh-up zu machen. Boerne auf der Bühne. Mehr braucht man dazu wohl nicht zu sagen ...





	1. Das Intro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CornChrunchie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/gifts).



> A/N: Also, ich habe zum Zwecke der Geschichte das LOUD!Fest in Münster von einem auf drei Tage gedehnt. Musste sein, weil die anderen Münsteraner Musikfestival von der Stilrichtung nicht passten.
> 
> Ich habe keine Ahnung vom LKA und weiß auch nicht, was die so machen. Die Nutzung ist reine literarische Fantasie.
> 
> Wer noch nie ein Konzert von Radio Doria besucht hat, bei dem Jan seinen Boernebart trägt hat was verpasst und sollte das dringend nachholen.
> 
> Disclaimer: Alle Songtexte stammen von Radio Doria/Jan Josef Liefers. Ich habe keine Rechte daran.
> 
> Für CornChrunchie, my partner in crime und Radio Doria Konzert-Mitkreischerin

 

 

 

_Alles, was ich aus meinem Tag verbann'  
Schlägt nachts über mir zusammen_

_(Radio Doria)_

 

 

Thiel biss genüßlich in sein belegtes Brötchen und kaute. Lecker. Putenbrust mit Salat, hartgekochtem Ei und Senf. Eine seiner Lieblingskombinationen. Irgendwie war bei ihm zu Hause über das Wochenende mal wieder das Brot alle gegangen und die Zeit vor der Arbeit zu knapp, um noch einkaufen zu gehen, aber für ein Brötchen am Schreibtisch und eine Tasse heißen Kaffee aus der Kantine reichte es dicke. In der letzen Woche war eh nicht viel zu tun gewesen. Der letzte aufregende Fall lag schon fast einen Monat zurück und seitdem hatten sie es hier ziemlich ruhig angehen lassen.

„Morgen, Chef.“ Nadeshda lehnte sich an den Türrahmen zu seinem Büro und nickte ihm zu. Jetzt hatte die Langeweile wohl auch schon auf sie übergegriffen. Dabei war ihre Tüchtigkeit bislang eigentlich immer ein Garant dafür gewesen, dass zumindest kein Papierkram liegen blieb und kein Fall nur halbherzig nachbearbeitet wurde.

„Moin,“ nuschelte Thiel durch sein Brötchen und versuchte ein wenig zu lächeln, was sich aber angesichts des Salatblattes in seinem Mundwinkel schwierig gestaltete. Er stopfte ein wenig mit den Fingern nach und dann passte es.

„Ich hab grad mal mit Frau Klemm telefoniert, aber die hat auch weiter nichts zu dem Fall oder zu irgendeinem anderen Fall, was noch bearbeitet werden müsste.“ Ihre Stimme klang ein wenig enttäuscht. Thiel schüttelte innerlich mit dem Kopf. Wie konnte man nur enttäuscht sein, wenn es einfach mal gerade nichts zu tun gab? Er selbst genoss diese Tage immer sehr.

„Dann nehmen Sie sich doch einfach den Tag frei.“ Thiel schluckte den Happen Brötchen runter und spülte mit ein wenig Kaffee nach.

„Nee“, Nadeshda legte den Kopf in den Nacken und öffnete genervt ihren Mund, als würde ein neuer Fall einfach vom Himmel in ihren Schlund fallen, so wie die gebratenen Tauben im Schlaraffenland. „Ich will nicht jetzt schon so viele Urlaubstage verbraten. Die brauch ich im September noch. Helge und ich wollen doch nach Kanada.“

Thiel nickte. Zwar hatte er den Namen von Nadeshdas neuem Freund bis gerade eben schon wieder vergessen gehabt, aber jetzt zündete sein Gehirn wieder die Erinnerung und ein Gesicht verknüpfte sich in seinem Kopf mit dem Namen Helge. Richtig. Das war doch der Zahnarzt. Na, der konnte sich bestimmt einen drei-wöchigen Wanderurlaub in Kanada leisten. Nicht dass er darauf eifersüchtig war. Er hätte ja keinen Bock auf sowas. Aber es war schon nett mit jemandem gemeinsam in Urlaub zu fahren. Das kannte er noch von früher, wenn er und Susanne in Griechenland oder in Italien gewesen waren.

Nicht dass es im Urlaub immer alles reibungslos gelaufen wäre, aber zumindest hatten sie viel Spaß gehabt und viel erlebt. Das waren Erinnerungen, die man immer mit sich trug. Leider war seine Scheidung auch eine Erinnerung, die er immer mit sich trug. Thiel nahm noch einen Schluck Kaffee. Vielleicht ließ sich damit ja das ein oder andere unangenehme Gefühl runterschlucken.

Sein Blick ging von Nadeshda, die sich wieder ihrem Schreibtisch zugewandt hatte und mit flehentlichem Blick irgendetwas suchte, was sie beschäftigen konnte, nach draußen aus dem Fenster. Der Juni war bislang schon ziemlich warm gewesen hier in Münster und das Wetter versprach auch heute richtig sommerlich zu werden. Vielleicht konnte er ja nachher noch ne kleine Runde mit dem Rad drehen, damit er sich nicht zu sehr auf dem Sofa verkantete, so wie sonst.

Das Telefon auf seinem Tisch klingelte, und Thiel war für einen Moment total verwirrt, denn das hatte es schon länger nicht mehr getan.

„Äh, ja Thiel hier.“ Aus jahrelanger Gewohnheit fischte er mit einer Hand schon nach einem Kugelschreiber aus dem Stiftehalter und blätterte das obere Blatt seines Notizblocks um, damit er im Zweifel auf einer frischen Seite Notizen machen konnte.

„Guten Morgen, Herr Thiel, LKA Schröder hier, von der Abteilung für Staatsschutz.“ Thiel setzte sich automatisch gerader hin. Was rief denn das LKA hier bei ihm an? „Ich arbeite in der Abteilung für Terrorismusbekämpfung und wir haben heute morgen ein anonymes Schreiben erhalten, was auch für Sie interessant sein dürfte. Kann ich einen Termin mit Ihnen machen?“ Thiel nickte schon, bevor er überhaupt die Anfrage zu Ende gehört hatte. Terrorismus? Hier in Münster? Na ja, auf der anderen Seite hatte er in letzter Zeit kaum einen Morgen gehabt, an dem er nicht die Zeitung aufgeschlagen hätte und wieder irgendwelche Nachrichten aus dem Ausland gelesen hatte, die direkt oder indirekt auf einen terroristischen Anschlag hindeuteten.

„Natürlich. Gerne.“ Thiel versuchte jetzt seinen Kalender, den er immer auf seinem Tisch liegen hatte, näher ranzuziehen, um zu schauen wann er denn Zeit hatte, nur um dann zu realisieren, dass er im Moment eigentlich IMMER Zeit hatte. „Wann denn?“, fügte er deshalb schnell seiner Frage hinzu.

„Um drei?“ Schröder vom LKA hatte es also offensichtlich eilig. Na gut.

„Gerne.“ Thiel machte sich eine kurze Notiz auf seinem Block. „Irgendetwas, dass ich vorbereiten kann?“ Vielleicht gab es ja schon irgendwelche Informationen im Intranet der Polizei Nordrhein-Westfalens, so dass er sich schon in das Thema einlesen konnte.

„Bislang noch nicht. Aber nen Kaffee können Sie gerne schon aufsetzen, bevor ich dann da bin.“

Thiel verabschiedete den Kollegen und grinste ein wenig. Na ja, wenn Kaffee die oberste Priorität war, dann konnte es ja so schlimm nicht sein.

War es dann aber doch, denn um viertel vor drei schneite Frau Klemm in sein Büro und eröffnete ihm, dass sie bei der Unterredung dabei sein würde und dann tauchte auch noch Polizeioberrat Möllinghaus auf und Thiel nickte geschlagen. War wohl doch ne größere Sache. Er winkte Nadeshda zu, die schon praktisch mit Raketenantrieb an den Schuhen neben ihrem Schreibtisch wartete und sie zogen für die Besprechung in den kleinen Konferenzraum um.

Nadeshda besorgte Tassen und eine Kanne Kaffee und sie setzten sich schon mal hin und warteten auf den Kollegen Schröder vom LKA.

„Wissen Sie denn schon Genaueres?“ Thiel wandte sich an Frau Klemm, damit er hinterher nicht der Depp war, der nicht wusste worum es hier ging.

„Der Herr Kollege war ziemlich einsilbig und bestand darauf, dass das Thema nicht am Telefon besprochen werden kann.“ Frau Klemm klang gleichzeitig genervt und ein wenig beleidigt.

Vermutlich weil sie es als Staatsanwältin gewohnt war Sonderrechte zu haben. Thiel nickte nur und schaute dann weiter aus dem Fenster. Zehn Minuten später traf der Kollege vom LKA ein. Er war nicht allein, sondern hatte sich auch noch Verstärkung in Form einer jungen Kollegin mitgebracht. Beide machten sehr ernste Gesichter und Thiel schluckte einmal schwer. Hoffentlich wurde das hier nichts, was er nicht bewältigen konnte.

„Ja, vielen Dank, dass Sie hier alle für diese Besprechung zusammengekommen sind.“ Fing Schröder an. „Ich vertraue darauf, dass kein Wort des hier Besprochenen aus diesem Raum dringt, bis es wirklich spruchreif ist. Er nickte rundrum allen einmal zu und alle nickten pflichtbewusst zurück.

„Wir haben heute morgen dieses Schreiben hier erhalten.“ Schröder nickte seiner Kollegin zu und diese klickte am Laptop auf einen Knopf, so dass der Beamer statt eines blauen Hintergrundes eine E-Mail zeigte.

Beide LKA-ler traten einen Schritt zurück und ließen die vier Kollegen in Ruhe den Inhalt der E-Mail durchlesen. Nadeshda sog scharf die Luft ein und Thiel sah einen kurzen Moment zu ihr rüber. Das klang ernst.

Als alle mit dem Lesen fertig waren, klickte die junge Kollegin, die sich als Samira Cerkezi vorgestellt hatte, weiter in der PowerPoint Präsentation.

„Wir konnten die E-Mail trotz intensiver Bemühungen nicht zu ihrem Ursprung zurückverfolgen. Der Verfasser hat mehrere Server in verschiedenen Ländern verwendet, um die Herkunft der Mail zu verschleiern.“ Sie machte eine kurze Pause, um das Gesagte wirken zu lassen und fuhr dann fort. „Wir müssen also davon ausgehen, dass diese Drohung ernstgemeint ist und dass die Person _oder Personen_ professionell handeln.“ Die Stille im Raum nach dieser Aussage war fast unwirklich. Alle schienen den Atem anzuhalten in Erwartung dessen, was als nächstes folgen könnte.

Thiel durchbrach die Stille, als er es nicht mehr aushielt.

„Und was schlagen Sie für ein Vorgehen vor?“

Schröder nickte seiner Kollegin zu und nahm dann wieder das Wort an sich.

„Zunächst hatten wir überlegt das Musikfestival ..." Er konsultierte nochmal schnell seinen Zettel, "LOUD!Fest ... schlicht und einfach absagen zu lassen, um damit den Terroristen jegliche Grundlage zu einem tödlichen Anschlag zu nehmen.“

„Das klingt sehr sinnvoll.“ Kam es aus der Ecke in der Nadeshda saß.

Thiel drehte sich zu ihr und nickte. Polizeioberrat Möllinghaus war weniger überzeugt und zeigte das mit einem Zucken des Mundes.

„Und was war Ihre zweite Überlegung?“ forderte er den LKA-Mann auf fortzufahren.

„Unsere zweite Überlegung war, das Festival stattfinden zu lassen, und dem oder den Tätern eine Fall zu stellen und somit die Bedrohung längerfristig zu eliminieren.“ Der Tonfall klang in Thiels Ohren stark so, als hätten Schröder und ... die-Frau-mit-dem-unaussprechlichen-Namen schon eine Entscheidung diesbezüglich getroffen.

„Aber wäre da die Gefahr nicht viel zu groß, dass wir den oder die Täter nicht erwischen und dadurch viele Menschen zu Tode kommen?“ Thiel gefiel die Vorstellung überhaupt nicht. Und das LOUD!Fest am Hawerkamp würde sicherlich viele zehntausend Besucher anziehen. Da wäre dann bei einem Anschlag die Zahl der Toten schon enorm hoch anzusiedeln.

„Das ist genau der Grund warum wir hier sind“, mischte sich wieder die junge Kollegin ein. „Wir müssen jetzt erstmal die Vor- und Nachteile einer Absage und die Vor- und Nachteile einer von uns kontrollierten und kontrollierbaren Situation abwägen. Und dann liegt am Ende die Entscheidung natürlich bei Ihnen, ob wir dem Bürgermeister Bescheid geben das Festival abzusagen oder stattfinden zu lassen.“

Thiel nickte ernsthaft.

Die nächsten Tage waren dann randvoll mit Sitzungen, Internetrecherche, aufgebrachten Diskussionen und langen Tagen im Präsidium mit den Kollegen vom LKA. Thiel fühlte sich schon wie auf einem dieser rotierenden Karussells auf dem Send. Die die immer so hoch und runter fuhren und sich gleichzeitig um sich selbst drehten. Da wurde ihm auch immer schon vom Anschauen schlecht.

Als er abends spät nach Hause kam, fühlte er sich wie ein ausgewrungener Lappen und fiel meistens ohne Abendessen ins Bett. Jeden Morgen jedoch wachte er aus einem Alptraum auf, dass sie den angekündigten terroristischen Anschlag auf das Festival nicht hatten stoppen können und alle Menschen, die er in Münster kannte, dabei getötet worden waren. Nur die die er kannte. Niemand sonst. Und er war sich nicht sicher, ob ihn allein dieser Alptraum nicht am Ende der Woche dazu bewegen würde für eine Absage des LOUD!Fest zu stimmen ... aber er wollte sich auch nicht durch seine Angst zu einer falschen Entscheidung zwingen lassen und so saß er am Donnerstag, dem Tag bevor sie die entscheidende Sitzung halten wollten, bei Nadeshda im Büro und fühlte ihr ein wenig auf den Zahn.

„Und was denken Sie über die Durchführung des Festivals als Möglichkeit die Terroristen zu fassen?“ Er ließ sich auf Nadeshdas Schreibtischkante nieder und hoffte, dass das Ding stabil war.

„Ich halte es im Allgemeinen immer für eine schlechte Idee mit dem Leben anderer Menschen zu spielen“, antwortete Nadeshda mit zusammengepressten Lippen. Und Thiel wusste, dass da noch ein „Aber“ folgen würde.

„Doch in diesem Fall halte ich es für wichtig dem Terror die Stirn zu bieten und sich nicht davon in die Enge treiben zu lassen. Zudem könnte es möglich sein, dass wir die Täter tatsächlich fassen und damit zumindest für ein wenig mehr Sicherheit sorgen. Und das ist ja unsere Aufgabe hier.“ Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch nach der langen Ausführung. „Aber ich hasse den Gedanken trotzdem.“  

Thiel nickte. Er hasste den Gedanken auch. Und trotzdem würde er morgen ebenfalls für eine Durchführung des Festivals stimmen.

Am nächsten Morgen saßen sie wieder zu sechst in dem kleinen Konferenzraum und hatten die Jalousien runtergelassen. Die Stimmung war angespannt und Thiels Griff um seine Kaffeetasse fast schmerzhaft.

Schröder vom LKA trat nach vorne und diesmal gab es keine PowerPoint Präsentation. Diesmal ging es nur um die Abstimmung. Er schlug das schon voll beschrieben Blatt auf der Moderationstafel nach hinten über und zog mit einem Edding eine Linie in der Mitte des Blattes. Auf die eine Seite schrieb er PRO und auf die andere CONTRA.

„So, liebe Kollegen, heute ist der Tag der Entscheidung.“ Er klatschte einmal in die Hände. Vielleicht um zu kontrollieren, ob auch alle wach waren.

Als ob sie das nicht alle wüssten, dachte Thiel und rollte mit den Augen.

„Wir haben uns jetzt fünf Tage mit dem Für und Wider der Festivalabsage beschäftigt und heute möchte ich Sie alle bitten, eine wohl überlegte und informierte Entscheidung zu treffen.“ Er schaute allen noch einmal direkt ins Gesicht. Es war eine wichtige Entscheidung, die vor ihnen lag.

Thiel folgte Schröders Blick und war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Polizeipräsident für eine Durchführung stimmen würde, da eine Absage so eines großen Events Münster viel Geld kosten würde. Auch Frau Klemm sah entschlossen drein und Thiel war sich sicher, dass sie den Terroristen am Liebsten selbst den Hals umgedreht hätte und sich keinesfalls einschüchtern lassen würde. Ein kleines Lächeln zog an seinem Mundwinkel.

Nadeshda begenete seinem Blick und sie nickte ihm fast unmerklich zu. Am Ende stimmten sie alle für einen Polizeieinsatz auf dem wie geplant stattfindenden LOUD!Fest im Herzen von Münster. _Das würden jetzt zwei anstrengende Monate werden, die vor ihnen lagen_ , dachte Thiel.

Als er sich am späten Freitagnachmittag nach Hause schleppte, war Thiel nicht mehr so ganz sicher, dass die Durchführung des Festivals wirklich eine gute Idee war. Nach der Entscheidung hatten sie noch drei weitere Stunden im kleinen Kreis zusammengesessen und gemeinsam einen Aktionsplan besprochen. Dann hatten Nadeshda und er die Kollegen der gesamten Abteilung zusammengetrommelt und sie über die Situation unterrichtet und Teams eingeteilt. Jetzt musste in den nächsten Tagen ein detaillierter Schlachtplan erstellt werden, der im Zweifel einen Anschlag verhindern würde. Zudem mussten alle Kollegen tiefste Verschwiegenheit schwören, damit niemand außerhalb des Präsidiums Wind von der Sache bekam und am Ende noch die Besucher des Festivals wegen Terrorgefahr ausblieben.

Wie immer ging Thiels Blick fast unwillkürlich kurz zu Boernes Wohnungstür rüber, bevor er sich seiner eigenen zuwandte. Es war nicht so, dass er Boerne überwachte oder es ihn interessierte, was der andere abends so tat oder ob er zu Hause war oder nicht. Aber so sehr er es auch probiert hatte, es war ihm nicht gelungen sich den kurzen Kontrollblick abzugewöhnen. Wann genau das angefangen hatte, wusste er nicht, aber irgendwann hatte er sich dabei ertappt, dass er jeden Abend, wenn er nach Hause kam, einmal eben am Haus raufschaute, ob bei Boerne im Wohnzimmer Licht brannte und dann noch einmal in dem kleinen Milchglasfenster in der Wohnungstür, wenn er oben am Treppenabsatz angekommen war.

Manchmal war die Wohnung seines Nachbarn und Kollegen hell erleuchtet, manchmal waren die Vorhänge zugezogen und es brannte nur eine einzelne Lampe und manchmal war es auch dunkel. Dann war Boerne vermutlich mal wieder auf einer seiner Opernpremieren oder Golfclubfeiern und Thiel versuchte nicht zu seufzen, ob der Realisation, dass es ihn nervte, wenn er nicht wusste, was Boerne an diesen Abenden so tat. Nicht dass er da hätte mitgehen wollen, aber nicht zu wissen, wo und mit wem Boerne so unterwegs war, gefiel ihm auch nicht.

Er schloss die Tür auf, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass bei Boerne Licht brannte und verfluchte sich innerlich dafür. Konnte ihm doch egal sein. Er wühlte sich aus seiner Jacke, die eigentlich für die Jahreszeit schon viel zu warm war, die er aber noch nicht zu Hause lassen wollte, weil man in Münster ja nie wusste, ob es nicht dann abends doch regnen würde, wenn man nach Hause fuhr. Dann machte er sich in der Küche daran etwas zum Abendbrot zuzubereiten.

Das kommende Wochenende wollte er dazu nutzen, sich mal ein paar Gedanken zu der bevorstehenden Planungsphase zu machen. Sie hatten ab jetzt ungefähr zwei Monate Zeit, um sich einen detaillierten Plan zurecht zu legen. Und es durften keine Fehler passieren. Das würde er sich niemals verzeihen. Aber es war ja nicht so, als ob er ein Privatleben hatte, das ihn davon abhielt die nächsten Wochen all seine Zeit in die Arbeit zu stecken. Früher hätte Susanne jetzt schon wieder rumgemeckert, dass ihm alles andere wichtiger war als die Familie und dass er sich hinter seiner Arbeit versteckte. Das vermisste er garantiert nicht. Ein paar von den anderen Dingen manchmal schon. Die Zweisamkeit. Die Wärme. Lukas natürlich. Die gemeinsamen Abende. Nicht alleine sein.   
  
Thiel biss vielleicht etwas energischer in sein Bockwürstchen, als er geplant hatte. Wenn er nicht so ein Feigling wäre, dann würde er sich halt öfter bei Boerne selber zum Essen einladen. Machte der ja auch ständig. Aber immer, wenn er und Boerne abends noch zusammen saßen und einen aktuellen Fall besprachen ... oder auch einfach nur redeten, dann vermisste er diese Zweisamkeit hinterher noch viel stärker und deshalb versuchte er diese Abende auf ein Minimum zu reduzieren. Seiner Meinung nach war er sowieso schon viel zu stark emotional an Boerne gebunden. Das war nicht gut, weil der andere ihn dann nur noch mehr verletzen konnte. Boerne brauchte nur mal einen Abend keine Zeit für ihn haben und es tat ihm weh.  
  
Thiel nahm seinen Teller in die Hand und ging von der Küche ins Wohnzimmer. Vielleicht würde ihn der Fernseher ja ein wenig von den ewig um Boerne kreisenden Gedanken abbringen. Das war bestimmt nicht gesund, aber das war ihm im Moment egal. Hauptsache nicht daran denken, wie der andere, der ja eigentlich nur ein Kollege und Nachbar sein sollte, sich in seinem Leben und in seinem Kopf festgefressen hatte. Kein Wunder, dass sich bei ihm in Liebesdingen nichts tat. Keine Frau würde mit ihm ausgehen wollen, wenn er den ganzen Abend immer nur von Boerne erzählte. Aber irgendjemandem musste er ja davon erzählen. All die Gedanken, die in seinem Kopf schwammen, wie Fische in einem Aquarium. Und vor lauter grünem Algenschleim konnte man schon kaum noch etwas durch das Glas sehen. Alles war so zugewachsen über die Jahre. Selbst er hatte Probleme da durchzublicken. War Boerne ihm jetzt wichtig, oder war er nervig? Fand er Boerne jetzt interessant oder war der andere ihm gleichgültig? Na ja, gleichgültig vermutlich nicht. Thiel seufzte und klickte sich ein wenig durch die Programme. Das Einzige, was Boerne nie bei ihm ausgelöst hatte, war Gleichgültigkeit oder Langeweile gewesen. Irgendwie war ja immer was los, wenn der andere da war.  
  
Thiel versuchte sich auf den schwedischen Krimi im Zweiten zu konzentrieren, aber er hatte schon die erste Viertelstunde verpasst und es war schwer den Durchblick zu behalten. Vor allem, wenn seine Aufmerksamkeit immer noch woanders lag. Und das eigentliche Problem war ja auch, dass Thiel da immer so ein wenig Angst hatte, dass er Boerne attraktiv und faszinierend fand und sich in dessen Gegenwart wohl fühlte. Und eigentlich hatte er nicht geplant in seinem Leben irgendwann mal auf Männer zu stehen und der Gedanke verunsicherte ihn extrem. Eine Stunde später hatte er bei dem Krimi den roten Faden immer noch nicht gefunden, schaltete frustriert den Fernseher aus und schleppte sich ins Bett. Morgen Abend konnte er ja auch immer noch über Boerne nachdenken. So wie jeden Abend.


	2. Akkordarbeit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hummer oder nicht Hummer ... das ist die Frage

 

_Tausend Worte, die nichts sagen_  
Und ein Blick, der alles weiß  
Keine Antwort, ohne Fragen  
Jeder Zweifel hat seinen Preis

_(Zweifel, Radio Doria)_

 

Am Montagmorgen saß Thiel dann schon wieder in einer Besprechung und teilte die ersten seiner Gedanken mit dem Team.

„Also, wir werden einen Drei-Stufen-Plan erstellen.“ Thiel griff nach dem Whiteboardmarker und schrieb eine eins an die Tafel. „Erstens, das übliche. Komplette Taschen- und Personenkontrolle an JEDEM Eingang. Wie am Flughafen, kennt ihr ja bestimmt. Abtasten, durchsuchen und das ganze trallalla.“ Er seufzte innerlich.

Auf sowas hätte er ja selber keinen Bock. Erst ewig Schlange stehen und sich dann auch noch angrapschen lassen müssen von der Security. Aber er war sowieso nicht mehr so der Festivaltyp. Früher, da hatte er sowas geliebt. In seiner Jugend waren er und seine Kumpels ständig auf irgendwelchen Musikfestivals gewesen, hatten gezeltet oder einfach am Strand gepennt. Aber je älter er wurde, desto lauter kam ihm die Musik vor, desto härter der Boden und desto nerviger die Betrunkenen, die zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit über die Spannleinen der Zelte stolperten und ihn aus dem Schlaf rissen. Und dann hatte er es irgendwann gelassen. Außerdem waren die Festivals heutzutage viel zu groß, zu aufgeblasen, alles perfekt organisiert und professionell geglättet. Da fehlte ihm der chaotische Charme früherer Tage. Bands, die besoffen auf der Bühne standen, zu wenig Toiletten, nassgeregnete Schlafsäcke. Das waren noch Abenteuer gewesen damals. Heutzutage wollten ja alle den größtmöglichen Komfort.

Er schüttelte sich innerlich und versuchte sich wieder auf die Aufgabe zu konzentrieren, die eigentlich wichtig war.

„Zweitens werden wir natürlich so viele Beamte wie möglich undercover bei den jeweiligen Konzerten platzieren. Es wird auch offizielle Polizei und Security geben, aber wir sollten so viele Kollegen wie möglich zusätzlich im Publikum haben.“ Thiel schaute sich einmal im Raum um und sah viele nickende Köpfe. Gut.

„Drittens ... wir werden nicht drumrum kommen im vorhinein schon intensive Hausdurchsuchungen terrorverdächtiger Personen durchzuführen.“ Aufgebrachtes Murmeln unter den Kollegen brach aus. Genau wie Thiel es erwartet hatte.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, das ist nie schön und keiner will das. Vor allem, wenn Unschuldige dann zu Verhören aufs Präsidium gebracht werden und ihr Leben durchleuchtet wird. Aber wenn wir unter den ganzen Unschuldigen nur EINEN Terroristen finden, dann hat sich die ganze Arbeit schon gelohnt und zwar auch für alle die, die zu Unrecht durchsucht wurden. Sicherheit für alle ist oberste Priorität.“ Er hasste diese Ansprache. Aber Schröder vom LKA hatte ihm noch einmal eingeschärft, dass dieses Vorgehen ein übliches und wirksames Mittel gegen den Terror war.

„Ähm, Chef“, meldete sich Nadeshda zu Wort. „Wie sollen wir die Terrorverdächtigen denn finden ... also, um sie zu durchsuchen?“

Thiel schaute ihr ins Gesicht. Nadeshda war das ganze Vorgehen auch nicht geheuer, das konnte er spüren. Genauso wie ihm. Eigentlich überstieg das hier alles ihre Kompetenzen. Aber Schröder hatte darauf bestanden, dass die lokale Polizei den Großteil der Vorbereitungen übernahm.

„Das LKA hat bereits eine Liste der in der Vergangenheit auffällig gewordenen Einwohner Münsters erstellt. Wir werden diese Liste abarbeiten. Und wir werden im Schneeballsystem von den auf der Liste befindlichen Personen alle deren Freunde, Verwandte und Bekannte ebenfalls durchleuchten. Das passiert erstmal am PC.“ Wieder unwilliges Murmeln im Raum, aber Thiel ließ sich davon nicht irritieren.

„Hausdurchsuchungen“, und hier schaute er zu Frau Klemm rüber, die auch wieder mit im Raum saß und für jegliche Durchsuchungen die Bescheide genehmigen musste. „Hausdurchsuchungen werden wir nur in _den_ Fällen machen, in denen ein wirklich stichhaltiger und dringlicher Tatverdacht besteht.“ Das Murmeln nahm wieder ab und Thiel nickte zufrieden.

Nach der kleinen Ansprache teilte er den Teams ihre jeweiligen Aufgaben zu und zog sich dann mit Nadeshda und Frau Klemm in sein Büro zurück, um noch einmal kurz Häuptlingsrat zu halten.

„Was passiert denn mit den Bands?“ fragte Nadeshda, als sie sich bei Thiel im Büro ans Fenster lehnte. Frau Klemm hatte den Besucherstuhl für sich beansprucht.

„Welche Bands?“ Thiel war für einen Moment verwirrt. Und gedanklich noch in der Besprechung. Das war die einzige logische Erklärung für diese zugegebenermaßen dumme Frage.

„Na die Bands, die bei dem Festival auftreten?“ versuchte Nadeshda zu verdeutlichen.

„Ja, weiß ich doch.“ Thiel war ein wenig grummelig, dass er zu spät geschaltet hatte. Frau Klemm konnte sich ein kleines Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen und das machte ihn noch grummeliger. „Was soll schon mit denen sein?“

„Also, sollen wir denen Bescheid geben, dass wir eine Terrordrohung erhalten haben ... oder?“ Nadeshda schaute etwas unsicher jetzt zwischen ihm und Frau Klemm hin und her.

„Niemand darf von der Drohung wissen, Frau Krusenstern. Das haben wir doch schon letzte Woche mehrfach besprochen.“ Frau Klemm klang, als würde sie mit einem unartigen Kindergartenkind reden und bei Thiel stellten sich ein wenig die Nackenhaare auf. Die Frage von Nadeshda war ja nun alles andere als dumm gewesen und wenn er so genau darüber nachdachte, dann hatte sich bislang noch niemand gefragt, was denn mit den Bands sein würde ... und ob die auch in Gefahr waren. Vielleicht hatten die Terroristen es ja auch eher auf die Musiker abgesehen. Um den größtmöglichen Presserummel zu erzeugen. Die Bands mussten auf jeden Fall auch geschützt werden. Aber wie?

„Vielleicht sollten wir nicht nur im Publikum, sondern auch auf der Bühne Polizeikollegen einschleusen?“ Frau Klemms Stimme klang belustigt. So als wäre der Vorschlag totaler Unfug.

Aber Thiel starrte sie einen langen Moment an und traf dann auch noch Nadeshdas Blick. Nadeshda zuckte mit den Schultern und verzog den Mund ein wenig in einer Geste, die sagte _„Warum eigentlich nicht?“_ Thiel nickte. Warum eigentlich nicht.

„Wissen Sie was Frau Klemm? Die Idee ist gar nicht so blöd. Ich werde das morgen mal vorschlagen.“ Thiel machte sich eine Notiz auf seinem Block und nach ein paar weiteren Minuten beendeten sie das Treffen und jeder widmete sich wieder seinen Aufgaben.

Als Thiel dann abends, nach einem arbeitsreichen, aber zum Glück nicht ganz so langen Tag wie in der letzen Woche, nach Hause kam, zwang er sich seinen Blick nicht nach oben zu Boernes Fenster und auch nicht zu Boernes Wohnungstür schweifen zu lassen. Was dann vermutlich auch der Grund dafür war, dass er am oberen Treppenabsatz direkt in Boerne reinlief, der gerade dabei war ein riesiges, flaches Paket aus seiner Wohnung zu zerren.

„Jetzt passen Sie doch auf, Thiel.“ Boernes Stimme war schon ein wenig gereizt und Thiel wusste auch genau warum. Das Paket sah weder besonders handlich, noch besonders leicht aus.

„Was machen Sie denn da?“ War dann auch die logische nächste Frage. Zumindest aus seiner Sicht. Boerne fand die Frage überhaupt nicht logisch und ziemlich bescheuert, denn er äffte Thiel mit alberner Stimme nach.

„Was machennie d‘n naaaaa? Nach was sieht es denn wohl aus? Hm?“ Boerne zeigte mit beiden Händen auf das Paket.

„Warum lassen Sie das denn nicht von einem Paketdienst abholen?“ Thiel war jetzt halb genervt und halb verwirrt.

„Ja, hab ich ja ...“, Boerne hatte schon wieder diesen ausweichenden Blick drauf, den Thiel nur zu gut kannte. Der hieß meistens, dass er es sich mal wieder mit irgendjemandem verscherzt hatte und es jetzt nicht zugeben wollte.

„Aber der Paketdienst ist offensichtlich nicht nur inkompetent, sondern auch noch überempfindlich. Letzte Woche haben sie dieses Ding hier hergebracht und es hat aber nicht die Farbe, die mir im Katalog versprochen wurde, also wollte ich es wieder abolen lassen. Dann haben diese Paketdienste aber die Dreistigkeit MIR die Uhrzeit und den Tag vorzugeben, an dem das Paket abgeholt werden soll. Da habe ich denen aber mal gehörig die Meinung gegeigt.“ Boerne straffte sein Jackett und baute sich zu voller Größe auf. Die genauer betrachtet gar nicht so arg groß war. Thiel musste schmunzeln und kniff sich heimlich in den Oberschenkel, damit das Schmunzeln nicht zur Oberfläche durchbrechen konnte.

„Und dann haben die gesagt, ich kann das blöde Paket ja auch selber zum Werk zurückfahren.“ Boerne schob seine Brille ein wenig nach oben, die bei der Anstrengung nach unten gerutscht war. Thiels Schmunzeln ließ sich jetzt kaum noch verstecken.

„Was grinsen Sie denn da so frech, hm?“ Boerne funkelte ihn böse an. „Helfen Sie mir lieber.“ Thiel rollte mit den Augen und fünf Minuten später hatten sie gemeinsam das Paket – _„Was ist da eigentlich drin, Goldbarren?“ „Ein Bett, wenn Sie’s genau wissen wollen.“_ – nach unten vor die Tür gewuppt und auf den Anhänger geladen, den Boerne von einem Bekannten aus dem Tennisverein geliehen hatte. Zum Glück war Boernes neue Penisverlängerung ja mit einer Anhängerkupplung ausgestattet. Thiel starrte mal wieder fassungslos auf das hässliche Auto. Wer brauchte in einer Stadt wie Münster schon einen Hummer? Und dann auch noch in weiß. War ja scheußlich. Aber viel Geld ging ja selten mit gutem Geschmack einher.

„Was haben Sie eigentlich die ganze letzte Woche über gemacht? Ich hatte doch gar keine Leiche auf dem Tisch?“ Boerne tupfte sich mit einem Taschentuch ein wenig Schweiß von der Stirn. Es war schon arg warm für Juni.

Thiel stutzte einen Moment. Er war also nicht der Einzige, der – wenn auch widerwillig – scheinbar Buch darüber führte wann sein Kollege und Nachbar daheim war oder wann nicht. Und fast hätte ihn dieser Gedanke beruhigt, aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass ihn dieser Gedanke ganz und gar nicht beruhigen sollte. Boerne spionierte ihm nach und das mochte er nicht.

„Geht Sie ja mal gar nichts an.“ Und damit wandte er sich wieder dem Haus zu und vollendete seinen Plan ohne hochzusehen in seiner Wohnung zu verschwinden. Er hörte noch das Aufheulen des Motors und sah Boernes Wagen mitsamt Anhänger die Straße runterzuckeln. Blöder Angeber.

Am nächsten Tag besprach er mit seinem Einsatzteam die Möglichkeit einige Polizeibeamte auf der Bühne direkt zu platzieren. Diese Maßnahme hatte nicht nur den Vorteil die Bands zu schützen, sondern gab den Beamten auch noch die Möglichkeit einen hervorragenden Blick von der erhöhten Position über das Publikum zu haben. Es sprach also eigentlich nichts dagagen.

„Sollen wir dann einfach so hinter oder neben der Band stehen? Wie Security? Oder wie läuft das?“ fragte Polizeimeisteranwärter Kampnagel dazwischen.

„Äh ...“, da hatte Thiel sich irgendwie noch gar keine Gedanken drüber gemacht. „Ja, das wäre doch ...“

Nadeshda stupste ihn leicht am Arm, um ihn zu stoppen und ergriff dann das Wort.

„Es wäre natürlich am unauffälligsten, wenn wir Beamte hätten, die ein Instrument spielen könnten und sich einfach im Hintergrund zu der Band mit dazu stellen und sie müssen ja nicht alle Songs auswendig kennen, sondern können nur so tun als ob und das Publikum im Blick behalten.“

Thiel schaute verdutzt zu Nadeshda. Das war ja mal ein guter Plan, aber wie sollte das funktionieren?

„Hat denn jemand von euch hier Erfahrung im Spielen von Instrumenten? Ein paar Akkorde auf der Gitarre würden ja reichen, um die Illusion aufrecht zu halten. Die Instrumente wären dann auch nicht an die Verstärker angeschlossen. Keine Sorge.“ Sie zwinkerte den Kollegen beruhigend zu. Thiel war immer noch sprachlos.

Einige Kollegen schauten sich suchend um, ob sich jemand anders meldete, aber keiner traute sich der erste zu sein. Thiel beschloss sie zu erlösen.

„Also, das muss ja auch nicht jetzt entschieden werden. Wir machen das einfach so, dass alle, die da eventuell Interesse haben, mir eine Mail schreiben oder mich eben später darauf ansprechen. Es wäre super, wenn ihr auch bei euch im Kollegenkreis ein wenig rumfragt, ob da noch jemand Instrumente spielen kann.“ Thiel nickte entschlossen. Das war doch die beste Lösung. Dann musste sich keiner jetzt hier vor allen anderen blamieren oder zu irgendwas verpflichten, das er später nicht einhalten konnte.

Nicht dass ein Instrument spielen etwas wäre wofür man sich schämen müsste, aber natürlich war es etwas anderes zu Hause oder bei einer Feier mal ein paar Akkorde zu klampfen und auf einer Bühne zu stehen mit einer möglicherweise berühmten nationalen oder internationalen Band und sich dort möglicherweise zu blamieren, wenn die Fähigkeiten dann doch nicht ausreichten.

Thiel kehrte nach der Besprechung in sein Büro zurück und beschloss den gerade spontan formulierten Plan noch einmal von allen Seiten zu durchdenken. Man musste ja schließlich auf alle Eventualitäten vorbereitet sein. Sein Blick ging aus dem Fenster auf den Hof. Boerne und seine Pingeligkeit. Dass der es sich nicht schon mit allen Handwerkern und Dienstleistern Münsters und Umgebung verscherzt hatte war ein Wunder. Apropos ... Thiel stand auf und ging ans Fenster. Wenn man vom Teufel sprach. Das war doch Boerne, der da gerade über den Hof zur Kantine unterwegs war. Was wollte der denn da? Das Essen war ihm doch ganz sicher zu plebejisch. Thiel schaute genauer hin. Der qualmende Haarschopf neben Boerne kam ihm doch auch arg bekannt vor. Was machten Klemm und Boerne denn gemeinsam in der Kantine? Thiel spürte schon wieder dieses Unbehagen in sich aufsteigen. Das hatte er in letzter Zeit öfter. Diese innere Unruhe, wenn er nicht wusste, was Boerne so tat und dachte. Das nervte ihn.

Thiel ballte die Fäuste und beschloss, dass er sich hier auf keinen Fall davon kirre machen lassen würde, dass Boerne und Frau Klemm gemeinsam – ohne ihn – in die Kantine gingen. Konnte ihm doch egal sein. Sollte der doch. Thiel wollte ja eh nicht mit Boerne in die Kantine gehen. Immer wenn er mal versucht hatte Boerne zu fragen, ob sie zusammen Mittag essen wollten, hatte der andere abgeblockt. Und dann hatte er es irgendwann aufgegeben. War ja auch nicht so, dass er das wirklich wollte. Aber man hätte sich halt ganz praktisch mal besprechen können ... während des Essens. Und jetzt besprach Boerne sich mit der Klemm während des Essens und Thiel war es egal. Total egal.

Er setzte sich wieder hin und dachte den Rest des Tages nicht mehr an Boerne und Kantinen und Staatsanwältinnen, die es schafften Boerne in besagte Kantinen zu locken. Und überhaupt.

Drei Tage später hatte er schon vier E-Mails im Postfach von Kollegen, die es sich zutrauen würden mit den Bands gemeinsam auf der Bühne zu stehen und so zu tun, als würden sie Gitarre, beziehungsweise Bass, spielen und er sah der ganzen Sache zuversichtlich entgegen. Er schrieb eine kurze Mail an den Kollegen Schröder vom LKA mit dem bisherigen Stand der Dinge und der neuen Entwicklung und leitete die Mail dann auch an Frau Klemm weiter.

Nicht mal eine Stunde später hatte er schon eine Antwort von Frau Klemm im Postfach, die ihn informierte, dass sie auch einen Kollegen gefunden hatte, der bereit war gemeinsam mit einer der Bands aufzutreten. Thiel schrieb ihr zurück und bat sie ihm Namen und E-Mail Adresse zu schicken, damit er sich mit dem Kollegen in Verbindung setzen konnte, erhielt daraufhin aber keine Antwort mehr. Um fünf Uhr pünktlich schaltete er seinen PC aus und freute sich über den zeitigen Feierabend. Überstunden würden sie in den nächsten Monaten schon noch genug anhäufen.

Zwei Wochen später hatte er die E-Mail von Frau Klemm schon wieder komplett vergessen, da sie sich nicht mehr mit dem Namen des Kollegen und den Kontaktdaten zurückgemeldet hatte. Mittlerweile waren sie schon acht Kollegen und Kolleginnen, die auf die diversen Bands beim Festival aufgeteilt werden konnten, was laut Nadeshda jetzt doch wieder die Frage aufwarf, ob und wie man die Bands über die Gefahr informieren sollte. Denn denen würde es ganz sicher auffallen, wenn da plötzlich ein ihnen unbekannter Mensch mit Gitarre auf der Bühne stand.

Am Ende beschlossen sie, dass die Bands sobald wie möglich informiert werden sollten und zwar gleichzeitig mit einem detaillierten Aktionsplan. Natürlich würde man ihnen dann trotzdem die Möglichkeit lassen müssen ihren Auftritt abzusagen. Das war schon eine gewisse Gefahr für die Veranstalter. Man würde sie auch ins Boot holen müssen. Thiel seufzte. Er gab sich innerlich noch eine Woche Vorbereitungszeit und dann würden sie Anfang Juli, also knappe anderthalb Monate vor Beginn des Festivals zuerst die Veranstalter und dann die Bands informieren müssen.

„Keine Sorge, Chef“, Nadeshda deutete seinen Gesichtsausdruck richtig. „Wir haben bislang alles getan, was wir konnten. Die Hintergrundchecks der Verdächtigen sind fast abgeschlossen. Die Hausdurchsuchungen sind angesetzt und wenn wir den Veranstalter informieren und die sich entscheiden das Festival abzusagen, dann haben wir zumindest nichts falsch gemacht.“

Thiel nickte, war aber nicht überzeugt. Natürlich ging er eigentlich davon aus, dass die Veranstalter das Festival nicht absagen würden. Da stand viel zu viel Geld auf dem Spiel. Aber das andere was auf dem Spiel stand, war das Leben der Zuschauer und der Bandmitglieder und er war sich nicht sicher, ob das nicht wertvoller war als alles Geld der Welt.

„Und wenn die Bands alle absagen?“ Thiel wusste zwar, dass auch das unwarscheinlich war, aber es lag zumindest im Rahmen des Möglichen.

„Werden sie nicht, Chef.“ Nadeshda versuchte beruhigend zu klingen. „Das wird schon.“

Abends nach Feierabend klickte Thiel das Licht an seinem Schreibtisch aus und nahm den Fahrstuhl nach unten. Eigentlich wollte er ja mehr Treppe laufen, aber heute war ihm irgendwie nicht danach. Nächsten Mittwoch stand das Gespräch mit dem Veranstalter des LOUD!Fest an und sein Magen krampfte sich jedesmal zusammen, wenn er daran dachte.

Er steckte gerade geistesabwesend den Schlüssel in sein Fahrradschloss, als er ein Motorengeräusch wahrnahm und ein Schatten über seine Hände fiel. Ein großer Schatten. Ein Hummerförmiger Schatten. Thiel rollte mit den Augen und drehte sich dann um. Boerne saß am Steuer seines monströsen Geräts ... und Thiel versuchte den Gedanken in seinem Kopf noch schnell anders zu formulieren, aber da war es schon zu spät ... und lächelte auf ihn herab.

„Na, Herr Kollege? Mitfahrgelegenheit gefällig?“

„Ich werde keinesfalls in Ihrem Penisersatz mitfahren.“ Thiel versuchte die Beleidigung locker fallen zu lassen, aber innerlich ballte sich sein Zwerchfell und er hätte sich am Liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen.

„Sie sind ja bloß neidisch, weil Ihr Fahrrad nicht mal Ihren kleinen Finger ersetzen könnte.“ Boerne war gut drauf. Das war ja schrecklich. Immer wenn Boerne gut drauf war, endete der Abend in der Regel mit einer Flasche Wein bei Boerne auf dem Sofa und Thiel war sich nicht sicher, ob er im Moment dafür gewappnet war.

„Tja, wenn man nen Penis in der Größe eines kleinen Fingers hat, dann tut es ein Fahrrad ja auch nicht mehr. Da brauch man schon so’n Auto.“ Thiel gestikulierte mit einer weiten Armbewegung über den unendlichen weißen Lack des Monstrums. Gleichzeitig merkte er, dass er mal wieder viel zu laut wurde. Aber dass Boerne ihn auch immer so auf die Palme bringen musste. Zum Glück war niemand in der Nähe, der zuhörte.

„Sie sind neidisch.“ Boerne sagte das einfach so locker dahin. Als würde es ihm nichts ausmachen, dass Thiel seine Männlichkeit in Frage gestellt hatte. Das regte Thiel noch mehr auf.

„Und Sie sind untervögelt“, murmelte Thiel in sein Fahrradschloss.

Laut sagte er: „Vielleicht sollten Sie sich mal eins von diesen blonden Mädels abgreifen, die auf reiche alte Männer stehen, die ihnen dann ihre Lippenaufspritzungen bezahlen können. Würde ja auch zu Ihrem Auto passen.“ Und er zeigte auf die ebenfalls überdimensionalen Reifen.

„Aber Herr Thiel. Seit wann boxen Sie denn so weit unter der Gürtellinie? Bislang hatten Sie mir immer zu verstehen gegeben, dass das nicht Ihr Bereich wäre.“ Boerne zwinkerte ihm zu und deutete erneut auf den Beifahrersitz.

Thiel schnaubte und setzte sich demonstrativ auf sein Fahrrad und fuhr los.

Boerne fuhr den ganzen Weg nach Hause im gleichen Tempo neben ihm her und hielt den ganzen Verkehr auf. So ein Arsch.

Am Haus angekommen, versuchte Thiel so schnell wie möglich sein Fahrrad abzuschließen, bevor Boerne sein Monstrum parken und zu ihm aufschließen konnte. Aber wie immer, wenn man etwas superschnell machen will, hakte natürlich der Schlüssel im Fahrradschloss beim ersten Versuch fest und er musste ihn noch einmal neu reinstecken und dann schaffte er es nicht gleich das Schloss wieder zuzuklicken, so dass er schon die klappernden Schritte von Boernes schwarzen Anzugschuhen auf dem Gehweg hinter sich hören konnte, als er sich endlich aufrichtete und der Haustür zuwandte. Vielleicht ging der andere ja weg, wenn man ihn ignorierte.

„Sie sind ja sturer als eine Herde Esel.“ Boerne wollte an ihm vorbei und mit dem bereits gezückten Schlüssel die Haustür aufschließen, aber Thiel schob ihn mit einem Ellenbogen zur Seite und schloss seinerseits die Tür auf.

Als Boerne ihm nicht in den Hausflur zu folgen schien, drehte er sich fragend zu dem anderen um und erwischte dabei dessen Blick unglücklich direkt von vorne. Boernes Augen trafen seine und Thiel spürte den Aufprall am ganzen Körper.

„Hätten Sie ja auch sagen können, dass Sie gerne den Schlüssel zuerst reinstecken möchten.“ Boerne sah ihn immer noch an und Thiel wurde warm. "Ich bin da flexibel." Boerne grinste frech und Thiel wäre jetzt gerne woanders. Auf den Malediven vielleicht. Da soll es schön sein.


	3. Trommelwirbel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boerne hat ein Bubu gemacht

 

_All die blauen Nächte_   
_Ich will nochmal vor Glück leiden_   
_So ein Abenteuer haben_   
_Das mir für immer bleibt_

( _Liebe ist nicht wie Du_ , Radio Doria)

 

 

„Ach kommen Sie, Herr Thiel, auf ein Glas. Ist doch nichts dabei.“ Boernes Stimme war schmeichelnd und Thiel wankte.

Und das war das eigentliche Problem. Wenn er nur etwas standhafter wäre, dann würden sie diese Konversation ja nicht jedesmal wieder führen müssen. Boerne bat ihn zu sich rein. Thiel sagte Nein. Boerne schmeichelte ein wenig. Thiel knickte ein. Das Muster konnte er sich schon fast auf die Brust tättowieren lassen, so hatte es sich eingefahren.

„Na-hein.“ Thiel fummelte mit seinem Schlüssel. Und er wusste in dem Moment, dass er mal wieder verloren hatte. Immer wenn er zu lange vorgeblich nach seinem Haustürschlüssel an seinem Schlüsselbund fingerte, hatte er verloren.

„Ich hab auch noch von den kleinen Frühlingsrollen da, die Sie so gerne mögen.“ Boerne schob seine Wohnungstür auf und grinste ihn zuversichtlich an.

Thiel ließ die Schultern fallen und biss die Zähne zusammen. Verdammt.

Eine Stunde später war es dann auch alles gar nicht mehr so schlimm. Der Wein verursachte bei Thiel gerade so ein wohlig warmes Gefühl im Körper und glättete die scharfen Kanten der Arbeitswoche. Und die Frühlingsrollen zusammen mit der süß-sauren Soße waren wirklich lecker. Das war das Problem mit Boerne. Der war wie diese Soße. Und Thiel konnte es sich einfach nicht abgewöhnen ab und zu davon zu naschen.

Was ja auf der anderen Seite auch nichts Schlimmes war. Solange Boerne da nichts von mitbekam war das alles ganz harmlos. Nur weil er selber da manchmal den ein oder anderen Blick zwischen ihnen von Boernes Wohnung mit in seine eigene rüber nahm. War ja nichts dabei. Und wenn er manchmal die Farbe von Boernes Augen und die Gesten seiner Hände mit ins Bett nahm. Oder unter die Dusche. Musste Boerne ja nicht wissen. Musste ja niemand wissen.

„ ... und außerdem interessieren die mich gar nicht.“ Boerne hatte weitergesprochen, während Thiel nur so getan hatte, als ob er zuhörte. Das war ungünstig.

Er nickte einfach mal. War ja erstmal unverfänglich.

„Sie etwa?“ Boerne schaute ihn an. Mist. Mist Mist Mist. Das war nicht gut.

Auf der anderen Seite ... war eigentlich auch egal. Boerne wusste ja, dass Thiel ihm oft gar nicht zuhörte. Und mit Boerne musste er sich nie dafür entschuldigen. Anders als bei Susanne damals, die immer gleich ausgeflippt war, wenn Thiel ihr mal nicht zugehört hatte. Er wäre so unsensibel, würde sich nur für sich selber interessieren, hätte keinen Respekt ... blablabla ... Das war bei Boerne anders. Der war zwar manchmal auch eingeschnappt, aber da sie ja keine Beziehung hatten, konnte es Thiel egal sein. Dann bat Boerne ihn halt mal ne Woche lang nicht zu sich nach Hause. Und das war ja eigentlich auch mal ganz angenehm. Nahm ihm irgendwie den Druck.

„Hm?“ Thiel hob den Kopf und sah Boerne an. Der andere schaute gleichzeitig erwartungsvoll und fordernd.

„Sie haben gerade mal wieder eine Reise in Ihrem Kopf gemacht, nicht wahr?“ Boerne schaffte es nur ein klein wenig beleidigt zu klingen.

„Tschuldigung“, grunzte Thiel und rutschte auf dem Sofa wieder etwas höher.

„Ich sagte, dass diese komischen auftoupierten Goldgräberweibchen mich überhaupt nicht interessieren. Sie etwa?“

„Weibchen sagt man nicht“, nuschelte Thiel und gähnte ungehindert. Zeit fürs Bett. „Und nein ... sie interessieren mich auch nicht.“

„Wer jetzt? Die Weib ... Frauen oder ...?“ Boerne war verwirrt. Und Thiel war zu müde, um das zu entwirren.

Er nahm diesmal Boernes leicht verdutzten Blick mit nach Hause ins Bett und schlief zum ersten Mal seit drei Wochen wieder neun Stunden durch.

 

oooOOOooo

 

Am Mittwoch ging er mit reichlich flauem Gefühl auf die Arbeit. Heute stand die Besprechung mit dem Festivalveranstalter auf dem Programm und er hasste es jetzt schon. Schröder war mit seiner Kollegin Samira schon vor Ort und hatte auch den Beamer bereits angeschlossen, als Thiel im Büro aufschlug. Er nickte Nadeshda kurz zu, die wie immer schon vor ihm da war. Gemeinsam schlenderten sie rüber in den Konferenzraum, der in den letzten Wochen zu ihrem zweiten Zuhause geworden war.

Nach und nach trafen auch die anderen Kollegen ein. Frau Klemm war ebenfalls mal wieder mit von der Partie, was Thiel zu der Frage verleitete, ob die nichts Wichtigeres zu tun hatte. Nadeshda schmunzelte und legte einen Finger an die Lippen. Thiel rollte die Augen. War doch egal, wenn Frau Klemm das hörte. Sie kannten sich jetzt schon so lange. Und er meinte es ja nicht böse.

Als dann schließlich auch Manfred Rakers und zwei seiner Kolleginnen vom Veranstalter Kingstar Music eintrafen, konnte es endlich losgehen. Polizeioberrat Möllinghaus hatte sich in eine Ecke des Raums verzogen und sah so aus, als ob er dem Ganzen nur passiv beiwohnen wollte. Thiel besprach sich noch kurz mit Schröder und dann ging es los.

Der LKA Mann stellte zunächst noch einmal den Drohbrief vor, den sie vor vier Wochen erhalten hatten. Dann die Maßnahmen, die bislang bereits ergriffen worden waren und dann die Maßnahmen, die für die drei Festivaltage an sich geplant waren. Nachdem er damit fertig war, folgte eine lange Pause.

Herr Rakers und seine zwei Mitarbeiterinnen fingen aufgeregt an zu tuscheln. Nach ein paar Minuten hob eine der Frauen die Hand und wandte sich an den Kollegen Schröder.

„Und was schlagen Sie jetzt vor, das zu tun wäre?“

„Nun ja“, Schröder wiegte den Kopf ein wenig hin und her. „Sie haben hier zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder Sie sagen das Festival ab“, er machte eine dramatische Pause um den Satz wirken zu lassen. „Oder Sie lassen uns unsere Arbeit machen und wir ziehen das gemeinsam durch.“

Eine knappe halbe Stunde später war Thiel schon in der Kantine und die Sache war geklärt. Sie würden sich auf arbeitsreiche vier Wochen gefasst machen müssen bis das Festival begann. Und die drei Tage würden dann sicherlich zu den herzrasendsten seines Lebens zählen.

Jetzt aber wurde das Herzrasen erstmal von Frau Klemm verursacht, die sich mit einem vollen Tablett durch die Kantine drängte und sich dann an seinem Tisch niederließ. Na super. Dabei hatte er doch nur in Ruhe essen wollen.

„So, Herr Thiel, das ist ja erfreulich schnell gegangen eben.“

Thiel muffelte irgendeine zustimmende Antwort in seinen Kartoffelbrei. Nicht mal in Ruhe essen konnte man hier. Vielleicht sollte er in Zukunft einfach eine Pizza direkt ins Büro bestellen. Aber selbst da würde Frau Klemm ihm auflauern, da war er sich sicher. Und wenn es nicht die Klemm war, dann war es Boerne. Apropos.

„Langweilt sich der Herr Professor eigentlich nicht?“ Thiel versuchte den Satz beiläufig klingen zu lassen und auf keinen Fall so, als würde es ihn wirklich interessieren, was Boerne so tat, wenn keine Leiche auf dem Tisch lag.

„Wieso?“ Frau Klemm schaute ihn extrem verdutzt an und Thiel wunderte sich darüber, dass seine Frage so eine außergewöhnlich heftige Reaktion hervorgerufen hatte.

„Äh ... nur so halt ...“, er schwamm jetzt ein wenig. Musste Frau Klemm ja nicht wissen, dass er sich für Boernes Alltag interessierte.

„Aha“, Frau Klemm spießte sich ein wenig Salat auf die Gabel. „Nein, ich denke, er langweilt sich nicht. Hat ja genug zu tun mit der Vorbereitung.“ Und sie steckte sich genüßlich die Gabel in den Mund.

Thiel versuchte währenddessen die Worte aus dem Mund der Staatsanwältin zu einem sinnvollen Zusammenhang zusammenzusetzen. Aber es war wie beim Scrabble. Irgendwie fehlte immer ein Teil.

„Was’n für ne Vorbereitung?“, fragte er deshalb.

„Das soll er Ihnen mal schön selber sagen.“ Und damit schien das Thema erledigt, denn in der folgenden Viertelstunde musste Thiel sich ein Anekdötchen nach dem anderen über die Kollegen in der Staatsanwaltschaft Münsters anhören. Dinge, die er niemals wissen wollte. Zum Glück hatte er jahrelange Übung im Schnellessen und entschuldigte sich so zügig wie möglich mit einem gemurmelten _„‘tschuldigung, muss wieder ins Büro.“_

„Was’n für ne Vorbereitung?“ Thiel hatte der Einfachheit halber beschlossen Boerne am Abend genau dieselbe Frage zu stellen wie Frau Klemm beim Mittagessen.

Zur Sicherheit hatte er auch nochmal schnell den Fuß in die Tür geschoben, damit Boerne ihm dieselbe nicht gleich wieder vor der Nase wieder zuschlagen konnte. Der andere schien heute wenig daran interessiert einen gemeinsamen Abend zu verbringen und Thiel war es leid. Immer war Boerne derjenige, der bestimmte wann sie zusammen saßen. Und Thiel musste wie so ein Hündchen an der Leine hinterdrein wackeln. Zeit, dass sich da was änderte.

„Wie bitte?“ Boerne schaute reichlich verwirrt drein und Thiel fand das sehr ... na ja, er fand das irgendwie. Bloß nicht drüber nachdenken.

„Frau Klemm hat heute gesagt, Sie bereiten was vor und ich denke, es wäre sinnvoll, wenn Sie mir mitteilen würden was das denn so ist. So unter Kollegen.“ Von wegen.

„Frau Klemm hat da wohl ihre Kompetenzen ein wenig überschritten. Sie hatte erstens keine Befugnis mit Ihnen in irgendeiner Weise darüber zu sprechen und zweitens geht Sie das auch gar nichts an.“ Boerne versuchte die Tür zuzupressen, aber Thiel hielt dagegen. Auch wenn sein Fuß sich schon wie in einer Schraubzwinge anfühlte.

„Nee, nee, nee Boerne. Jetzt machen Sie mir hier keinen Terz. Sie rücken jetzt damit raus und Basta.“

„Nein.“ Boerne holte aus und trat mit seinem eleganten schwarzen Anzugschuh hart auf Thiels turnschuhgeschützen Fuß in der Tür. Thiel zog den Fuß mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht aus dem Spalt und Boerne schlug die Tür zu. Verdammte Scheiße. Thiel fluchte laut und ausgiebig und nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass der Fuß nicht ernsthaft geschädigt war, drehte er sich auf dem Treppenabsatz direkt wieder um und machte sich auf den Weg zu Frau Klemm nach Hause.

Als er dort gegen halb acht klingelte, war Frau Klemm wohl schon in ihrer Entspannungsphase nach der Arbeit angekommen und trug einen dicken flauschigen Bademantel über ihrem Schlafanzug.

„Nanu? Herr Thiel?“ Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Thiel drückte einfach die Tür auf und sich an ihr vorbei in die Wohnung.

„Was bereitet Boerne vor?“ Er stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und setzte sein entschlossenstes Gesicht auf.

„Also, ich muss doch sehr bitten, Herr Thiel. Sie sind jetzt nicht ernsthaft hier in meine Wohnung und meinen Feierabend eingedrungen, um das zu fragen? Fragen Sie den Professor doch selber.“ Frau Klemm schlurfte ins Wohnzimmer und fingerte eine Zigarette aus der Schachtel auf dem Couchtisch.

„Hab ich ja. Aber er ist kräftiger als Sie und ich hab die Tür nicht aufgedrückt gekriegt. Dann hat er mir fast den Fuß gebrochen und die Tür wieder zugeknallt. Was ist hier los?“

„Ach, was ne Dramatik.“ Frau Klemm zog an ihrer Zigarette. „Und das wegen so nem bisschen Musik.“

„Musik? Was für ne Musik?“ Thiel schwante schon Böses. Es war Absicht gewesen, dass er nicht mehr nach Frau Klemms seltsamem Kollegen gefragt hatte, der erst Interesse an dem Undercover Einsatz gezeigt hatte und dann aber seinen Namen nicht preisgeben wollte.

„Na dieses Festival da. Boerne will da unbedingt mitmachen und bevor Sie mir hier jetzt wie ein Vulkan das Dach vom Haus schießen ... ich finde die Idee gut und je mehr Leute wir vor Ort haben, desto besser.“ Sie schien das Thema damit als abgeschlossen zu betrachten, denn sie setzte sich hin und schnippte ein wenig Asche von ihrer Zigarette in den Aschenbecher.

Thiel hingegen betrachtete das Thema als alles andere als abgeschlossen. Im Gegenteil. Er betrachtete das Thema als frisch aufgerissen. Und er war bereit die ganze Packung über Frau Klemms Kopf auszuschütten.

„Das ist ja wohl nicht Ihr Ernst?“ Er stemmte beide Hände auf die Tischoberfläche des Esstischs in Frau Klemms Wohnzimmer. Nur um zu verhindern, dass sie sich um den Hals der Staatsanwältin legten. Das hier war auf so viele verschiedene Arten falsch. Die konnte er nicht mal mehr alle aufzählen.

„Ich weiß, was Sie meinen, Herr Thiel.“ Frau Klemm blieb ganz ruhig und das regte Thiel noch viel mehr auf.

„ACH JA?“ Er war schon wieder verdammt nah dran hier einfach rumzubrüllen. „Sie wissen also, dass es unverantwortlich ist einen Zivilisten in eine Polizeiaktion einzubinden und dann auch noch Boerne, der ja wohl ...“, er stockte.

Na ja, es war nicht wirklich so, dass Boerne sich in den letzten Jahren wenn es um aktive Ermittlungen ging irgendwie dumm angestellt hatte. Selbst in gefährlichen Situationen war er manchmal nicht ganz unnütz gewesen, wenn Thiel es so bedachte. Und eigentlich hatte Thiel auch lieber Boerne an seiner Seite gehabt, als irgendjemand anderen. Aber das war immer noch keine Grund ...

„Der ja wohl nun mal kein Polizist ist“, beendete er den Satz etwas lahm und unzusammenhängend. Mist. Vielleicht hatte er schon lieber Boerne dabei, als einen ihm unbekannten Kollegen.

„Sehen Sie es mal so, Thiel, manchmal kann es sehr sinnvoll sein jemanden dabei zu haben, der einen anderen Blickwinkel mitbringt. Einen frischen Wind sozusagen.“

„Frischer Wind? Dem werd ich was ...“, Thiel brach ab. Er stampfte stattdessen wieder zur Tür hinaus, setzte sich auf sein Fahrrad und malträtierte die Pedale bis er wieder zu Hause war.

„BOERNE!“ Er hämmerte an die Tür gegenüber seiner eigenen. Jetzt war er so richtig sauer und das wollte er auch mal genießen.

Erst rührte sich bei Boerne gar nichts und Thiel hämmerte noch einmal heftig gegen die Tür. Dann ging das kleine Fenster in der Türmitte auf und Thiel hätte den anderen am Liebsten an seinem Schlips durch das Fenster gezogen und wie im Zeichentrick rechts und links geohrfeigt.

„SAGEN SIE MAL HABEN SIE NICHT MEHR ALLE TASSEN IM SCHRANK?“ Thiel brüllte Boerne jetzt direkt ins Gesicht und scherte sich nicht darum, dass ein bisschen Spucke dessen Wange benetzte. Boerne zog sich sofort entsetzt zurück und wollte das Fensterchen wieder zuknallen, aber Thiel hielt es mit einer Hand fest.

„Herr Thiel ...“, begann Boerne in einem sehr steifen Ton, der in der Regel anzeigte, dass Boerne sich für einen Kampf bereit machte und die Rüstung anschnallte.

„NIX HERR THIEL HIER ...“, unterbrach Thiel ihn.

Oben im ersten Stock ging eine Wohnungstür auf und eine Stimme rief durchs Treppenhaus.

„Ruhe da unten! Könnt ihr euren Beziehungskram nicht woanders lösen?“

„SCHNAUZE!“ brüllte Thiel nach oben. Ihm war jetzt nicht nach dem Streiten an mehreren Fronten.

„Boerne ...“, zischte er den anderen an. „Sie lassen mich jetzt SOFORT rein und dann besprechen wir das.“

„Sie schreien ja doch nur wieder rum.“ Boerne klang zu gleichen Teilen beleidigt und vorsichtig.

„Ich schreie nicht ...“, Thiel holte noch einmal tief Luft. „Ich verspreche nicht rumzuschreien.“ Er versuchte Boerne in die Augen zu schauen, um die Ernsthaftigkeit seiner Aussage zu unterstreichen.

Boerne schaute ihn einen Moment lang prüfend an und schloss dann das kleine Fenster und klickte die Tür auf. Thiel atmete nochmal tief durch und trat dann über die Schwelle. Sie würden das wie zwei Erwachsene besprechen. Und am Ende würde Boerne einsehen, dass seine Idee Mist war. Genau so.

„Boerne ...“, eine Viertelstunde später standen sie immer noch an zwei verschiedenen Ufern des Flusses. „Das ist viel zu gefährlich und außerdem nehmen die keine Musiker, die auf ner Geige rumquietschen oder nem Kontrabaß. Das ist doch alles elektrisch heute.“

„Also zunächst einmal quietsche ich nicht. Und Geige spielen kann ich auch gar nicht mehr. Das ist schon viel zu lange her.“ Boerne verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Gut.“ Thiel stand auf und wollte gehen. Das klang ja so, als wenn Boerne eingesehen hätte, dass seine Idee Quatsch war.

„Ich habe angeboten als Sänger einer Band teilzunehmen.“


	4. Triangeln braucht doch keiner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thiel versucht Boerne davon abzubringen ...

 

_Schwarzer Tee statt rotem Wein  
Ich kann auch ohne Alkohol traurig sein_

_(Sehnsucht Nr.7,_ Radio Doria)

 

Stille.

Dann noch ein bisschen mehr Stille.

Thiel war sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass er Boerne gerade anstarrte, als wären ihm Hörner aus dem Kopf gewachsen, aber stoppen konnte er auch nicht. _Was?_ Das war das einzige Wort, das sein Gehirn noch auszuspucken schien.

„Und Frau Klemm hat sich über mein Angebot sehr gefreut und meine Teilnahme mit Dr. Möllinghaus und Herrn Schröder vom LKA abgesprochen.“

Thiels Gehirn machte immer noch _Was?_

„Und ich hab auch schon angefangen mit vocal coaching.“ Jetzt klang Boerne fast stolz. _Vocalwas?_

„OHNE mich zu fragen?“ Thiels Gehirn setzte wieder ein.

„Das war nicht notwendig. Kollege Schröder ist ja der Einsatzleiter.“ Boerne hatte zumindest den Anstand etwas verschämt dreinzuschauen, weil er genau wusste, dass das Vorgehen nicht ganz richtig gewesen war und er Thiel bewusst umgangen hatte.

„Ach, nicht notwendig ... klaaar ... suuuper ... ich bin also nicht notwendig. Na dann weiß ich ja Bescheid.“ Und damit drehte er sich um, ging zur Tür raus und knallte sie hinter sich zu. Das war ja wohl echt das Allerletzte.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte er aus einem sehr wirren Traum auf, in dem Boerne ausgesehen hatte wie David Bowie in den Siebzigern und geschminkt auf der Bühne rumgehopst war, während er selber im Publikum mit einem der Terroristen gemeinsam eine Bombe entschärft hatte, die sich hinterher in eine Schale mit Nudelsalat verwandelt hatte. Sein Magen grummelte. Er war gestern Abend so sauer und so abgelenkt gewesen, dass er ohne Abendbrot ins Bett gegangen war.

Missmutig durchwühlte er seine Vorratsschränke und den Kühlschrank, aber so richtig viel war nicht mehr da. Am Ende musste er Käse mit Senf essen ohne Brot drunter und eine braune Banane mit Cornflakes ohne Milch. Zum Glück fand er in einem Schrank noch ein uraltes Päckchen Ostfriesentee, um den nicht vorhandenen Kaffee zu ersetzen. Alles nicht wirklich sättigend, aber bis zum Büro würde es reichen. Dann holte er sich halt auf dem Weg wieder ein belegtes Brötchen.

Kurz bevor er jedoch am Präsidium ankam überlegte er es sich anders und lenkte das Fahrrad nach links am Präsidium vorbei in Richtung Rechtsmedizin. Boerne war ja sicherlich auf der Arbeit jetzt und das hieß, dass er nicht wirklich weglaufen konnte, wenn Thiel ihn nochmal versuchte von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen. Er hatte sich heute morgen unter der Dusche eine Strategie überlegt und hoffte, dass er es damit schaffen würde Boerne umzustimmen

„Moinsen, Frau Haller.“ Er grüßte Boernes Kollegin mit zwei Fingern an die Stirn getippt.

„Ah, Guten Morgen Herr Thiel. Das ist ja schön Sie mal wieder zu sehen. War ja lange nichts mehr los hier. Der Chef ist schon ganz unruhig.“ Und sie grinste ein wenig zu frech nach Thiels Meinung.

„Ja, tut mir leid, dass es momentan keine Leiche gibt. Vielleicht sollte Boerne mehr rausgehen und mit anderen Menschen reden ... das könnte inspirierend wirken.“ Das war irgendwie auch nur ein halb witziger Witz. Aber es war ja schließlich auch noch früh am Morgen und Thiel hatte noch nicht richtig gefrühstückt.

„Ist der Meister denn da?“ Fragte er schon mit einem Seitenblick in Richtung Büro, was aber leer zu sein schien.

„Er musste kurz weg was besorgen.“ Alberich sprach diesen Satz so locker aus, als ob da gar nichts bei wäre, aber bei Thiel klingelten gleich wieder die Alarmglocken.

„Was denn?“ Versuchte er so unauffällig wie möglich nachzuforschen.

„Keine Ahnung“, Alberich zuckte mit den Schultern. Aber sie lehnte sich ein wenig zu Thiel rüber, der sich interessiert vorbeugte. Eigentlich mussten sie ja nicht flüstern, es war sowieso niemand anderes hier unten, aber irgendwie fühlte es sich richtiger an.

„In letzter Zeit ist er so komisch“, fing Alberich an. „Also ... noch komischer als sonst.“

Aha. Jetzt kamen sie der Sache näher.

„Inwiefern?“ Thiel versuchte nicht zu interessiert zu klingen aber er spürte, wie sich sein Inneres anspannte wie die Aufziehfeder bei einer alten Standuhr.

„Manchmal sitzt er nur in seinem Büro mit Kopfhörern auf den Ohren und seine Lippen bewegen sich, aber ohne Ton.“ Alberich schien dieses Vorgehen extrem seltsam zu finden, aber Thiel wusste genau, was Boerne da tat. Verdammter Mist. Er musste den anderen schnell von der Idee abbringen, bevor der sich da zu sehr reinsteigerte und am Ende enttäuscht war, wenn Thiel es ihm rundheraus verbat auf dem Festival aufzutreten.

Thiel nickte so, als ob er dieses Verhalten auch extrem seltsam fand und es für ihn gar keinen Sinne machte. Also hatte Boerne Alberich noch nichts von seinem Plan erzählt. Als Sänger bei einer Band auftreten. So ein Blödsinn aber auch. Die Kollegen mit den Instrumenten konnten ja wenigstens sich hinter den anderen Benadmitgliedern ein wenig verstecken und es fiel nicht auf, wenn die mal nen Fehler machten, aber als Sänger? Da musste man ja den ganzen Text drauf haben. Und überhaupt ... er hatte nicht mal gewusst, dass Boerne singen konnte.

Bilder aus seinem Traum von letzte Nacht schwammen wieder durch seinen Kopf. Boerne, der als David Bowie umjubelt auf der Bühne stand und zugegebenermaßen großartig aussah. Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf und versuchte sich wieder auf Alberich zu konzentrieren, die ihn fragend ansah.

„Ja, totaler Blödsinn. Keine Ahnung, was der sich da wieder für ne Macke gestoßen hat“, versuchte Thiel weitere Nachfragen abzublocken. 

Zum Glück wurde in dem Moment die schwere Schiebetür zum Obduktionsraum aufgeschoben und Boerne kam rein, stockte und versuchte dann die beiden großen Einkaufstaschen vollkommen erfolglos hinter seinem Rücken zu verstecken als er Thiel sah.

„Was machen Sie denn hier?“ Boernes Stimme klang sehr bemüht nonchalant.

„Ich wollte mich für gestern Abend entschuldigen.“ Thiel dachte, es wäre am Besten den Plan, den er sich heute morgen unter der Dusche ausgedacht hatte, direkt in die Tat umzusetzen und nicht vorher noch wieder einen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen.

Boernes Augenbrauen schossen nach oben und er konnte ein kleines zufriedenes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken.

„Das freut mich ja.“ Sein Blick ging zwischen Thiel und Alberich hin und her, als könne er nicht wirklich glauben, dass er diese Worte gerade aus Thiels Mund gehört hatte und bräuchte Bestätigung von Alberich. Die schien allerdings von dieser ungewöhnlichen Kombination von Worten aus Thiels Mund genauso geschockt zu sein und starrte auch nur zwischen den beiden hin und her.

Thiel zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte sich nicht von seinem Plan abbringen zu lassen.

„Vielleicht können wir ja noch eben in Ihrem Büro ein wenig über die Planung und Durchführung der Sache sprechen?“ Sein Blick ging zu Boerne und dann zu Alberich, die einen kleinen Laut hatte entweichen lassen und jetzt verzweifelt darum kämpfte nicht zu grinsen. Was die jetzt schon wieder denken musste. Thiel zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben. War ja egal, was die anderen dachten, wichtig war nur, dass Boerne am Ende nicht auf der Bühne und im direkten Schussfeld einer möglichen terroristischen Attacke stand.

Er stockte einen Moment. Der Gedanke war jetzt aber neu. Eigentlich hatte er doch nur deshalb nicht gewollt, dass Boerne teilnahm, weil er den Einsatz versauen könnte, oder? Er räusperte sich kurz und ging dann Boerne voraus ins Büro, der ihm ohne Weiteres folgte.

„Ja, äh ...“, begann er schnell, bevor er völlig den Faden seines ausgeklügelten Plans verlor. „Also, ich wollte nur sagen, dass es super ist, dass Sie sich bereit erklärt haben, an der Undercover-Aktion teilzunehmen. Ist ja schon ganz schön gefährlich so.“ Da konnte man ja dann gleich mal neue Erkenntnisse mit einbinden.

Boerne schaute ihn nicht an und vermutlich hörte er ihm auch gar nicht zu, weil er nämlich jetzt versuchte die beiden großen Einkaufstüten in einen seiner Schränke zu stopfen.

„Was’n da drin?“ Thiel zeigte auf die zweite Tüte, die partout nicht mehr in den Schrank passen wollte, egal wie sehr Boerne stopfte.

„Nichts Wichtiges.“ Boerne klang etwas genervt von der mangelhaften Kapazität seiner Büromöbel.

„Kommen Sie, ich helf Ihnen.“ Und Thiel wollte die Tüte mitdrücken, aber Boerne stieß ihn etwas unsanft mit der Schulter beiseite.

Thiel schaute ob der doch sehr untypischen körperlichen Abwehrbewegung überrascht zu Boerne rüber und sie starrten sich einen Moment an, festgefroren in einem absurden Tableau, mit Boernes Händen immer noch an der Tüte und Thiel neben ihm an den Schrank gelehnt, um das eben verlorene Gleichgewicht wieder zu gewinnen. Boerne war es anscheinend reichlich peinlich, dass er gerade eben tatsächlich zu körperlichem Einsatz gegriffen hatte, um Thiel daran zu hindern, den Tüten zu nahe zu kommen, denn seine Wangen und Ohren färbten sich sein wenig rosa.

„Tschuldigung“, murmelte Boerne, presste noch einmal kräftig und schlug dann rasch die Schranktür zu, damit die Schwerkraft die Tüten nicht wieder aus dem Schrank heraussacken ließ.

Thiel wusste nicht genau, ob er stärker geschockt war wegen der informellen Entschuldigung oder der intensiven Geheimniskrämerei, die Boerne an den Tag legte. Dabei war er sich sicher schon zu wissen, was in den Tüten war. Boerne plante ja vermutlich nicht in Anzug, Schlips und Kragen auf die Bühne zu gehen. Wieder kamen ungebeten die Bilder von einem sehr engen Glitzeroverall in seinen Kopf, die er doch nach dem Aufwachen hatte versucht zu löschen. Manchmal wünschte er sich, dass seine Festplatte für Boernebezogene Fantasien einfach voll wäre. Aber dem war wohl noch nicht so.

Vielleicht sollte er seine Taktik ein wenig umstellen, damit er zumindest erfuhr, was Boerne so als geeignetes Bühnenoutfit ansah. Nein, er würde bei seinem Plan bleiben und Boerne jetzt einfach von seiner fixen Idee abbringen und dann war auch das Bühnenoutfit schnurz. Dann brauchte er da gar nicht mehr drüber nachzudenken. Es sei denn ihm war abends im Bett langweilig.

„Ähm, Boerne ... ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich das sehr mutig finde von Ihnen. Also, so vor zehntausenden von Menschen dann aufzutreten, im Dienste der öffentlichen Sicherheit. Also, dass Sie sich das trauen. Und ich wollte sagen ... also, selbst wenn es dann total schlecht wird oder so. Sie haben Ihren Dienst getan und müssen sich nichts vorwerfen.“ Er stopfte die Hände in seine Hosentaschen und tat so, als wäre ihm das gerade mal so eingefallen.

Dabei hatte er gestern Abend und heute morgen nochmal lange darüber gegrübelt, was er sagen könnte, um Boerne von einem Auftritt abzubringen und hatte sich am Ende für die Eitelkeit entscheiden. Denn wenn Boerne eines hasste, dann war es sich zu blamieren oder lächerlich zu machen. Und vermutlich hatte der andere da nicht mal einen Gedanken dran verschwendet, dass so ein Auftritt einfach nur eine total peinliche Katastrophe werden könnte und Thiel brauchte eigentlich nur den Samen des Zweifels säen und Boerne würde von alleine abspringen. Gepaart mit den Sorgen um Boernes Sicherheit, die ihm ja gerade erst gekommen waren, sollte das doch genügend Munition sein, um Boerne ausreichend zu verunsichern.

„Ach keine Sorge, Thiel“, Boerne winkte ab. „Ich hab in meiner Studienzeit schon in einer Band gesungen und so lange ist das ja nun auch wieder nicht her.“ Und damit setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und fuhr mit beiden Händen durch seine Haare, um das durch die Schrankaktion entstanden Chaos wieder ein bisschen zu bändigen.

Thiel starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Na, das lief ja super.

„Nein, also ich bin mir auch absolut sicher, dass Sie das schaffen. Ein Mann Ihres Formats.“ Ups, vielleicht sollte er da nicht ganz so dick auftragen. Er hatte ja schon befürchtet, dass es nicht einfach werden würde, aber das Boerne SO selbstbewusst war ... das war schon ungewöhnlich.

„Also, ich meine ...“, fuhr Thiel fort. „Ich denke, dass Sie ja auch eine Zielgruppe ansprechen können, die zwanzig oder dreißig Jahre jünger ist als Sie. Viele junge Leute auf so Festivals mögen ja auch ältere Bands und Sänger ganz gerne.

„Eben.“ Boerne schien sehr zufrieden, mit dem Verlaus des Gesprächs und fast hätte Thiel mit den Augen gerollt. Der andere machte sich mal so gar keine Gedanken, dass diese ganze jungen Leute ihn ausbuhen würden, weil es einfach nur peinlich war, wenn da so ein alter Knacker auf der Bühne auf Rockstar machte.

Aber vielleicht musste er seine Worte nur ein wenig einwirken lassen, so wie das Waschmittel auf den Ketchupflecken auf seinem St. Pauli T-Shirt. Und dann würde Boerne in ein paar Tagen zu ihm angeschlichen kommen und sich entschuldigen, dass er so dumm gewesen war und seine Teilnahme an der Aktion zurückziehen.

„Ja gut ...“, Zeit nochmal auf die Gefahren so eines Einsatzes hinzuweisen. „Wir sollten dann vor dem Festival noch mal die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen auf der Bühne direkt besprechen. So als Frontsänger sind Sie dann ja direkt in der Schusslinie, wenn man das so sagen kann.“ Thiel versuchte etwas ungelenk zu lachen, so als würde ihm der Gedanke tatsächlich Bauchschmerzen bereiten. Was er ja nicht tat, WEIL BOERNE EBEN NICHT AUFTRETEN WÜRDE. „Also, Sie müssen natürlich auch ein gewisses Risiko in Kauf nehmen, aber ich denke, dass schaffen Sie schon.“

„Ach Herr Thiel. Wir haben jetzt schon so viele Fälle gemeinsam gelöst und ich war so oft in Lebensgefahr und einmal war es sogar fast zu spät“, Thiel biss seine Zähne zusammen, als Boerne das so locker sagte.

Daran wollte er doch am Liebsten gar nicht mehr denken. Nie mehr. Dass es einmal fast zu spät gewesen war. Und wie er hinterher diese ganzen Gedanken gehabt hatte. Leben ohne Boerne. Und was das für ihn bedeutete.

„Und ich bin immer durchgekommen. Sie werden schon dafür sorgen, dass mir nichts passiert.“ Boerne klang überraschend zuversichtlich und Thiel war fast ein wenig gerührt.

Der andere sagte ja sonst fast nie etwas Positives über ihn. Und irgendwie tat es gut zu hören, dass Boerne keinen Moment zögerte sein Leben in Thiels Hände zu geben. Irgendwie machte ihn das ein wenig stolz. Auch wenn er das nur unter Androhung von Nahrungsentzug zugegeben hätte.

Seine Augen blieben an Boernes hängen und er musste schlucken. Wieder so ein Moment, den er heute Abend mit ins Bett nehmen würde. Und egal, wie sehr er sich dagegen wehrte, diese Augenblicke wurden immer mehr und mehr. Irgendwann würde er da mal durchsortieren müssen. Aussortieren vielleicht auch. Bloß wollte er das noch so lange wie möglich vor sich hinschieben, damit er sich nicht damit befassen musste. Obwohl er genau wusste, was da los war. Er wusste es, aber es wäre ihm lieber, wenn er es nicht wüsste. Nicht wissen müsste.

Boerne stand wieder von seinem Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch auf und ging ein paar Schritte um den Tisch herum auf Thiel zu. Thiel versuchte noch schnell sein Gesicht zum korrekten, etwas mürrischen, Gesichtsausdruck zu zwingen, bevor der andere zu nah dran war und er wieder mal einfach nur Boernes Augen sah und sein Gesicht machte, was es wollte.

„Sie werden doch dafür sorgen, dass Nichts passiert?“ Seine Stimme klang weniger besorgt als irgendwie ... einladend. Und Thiel dachte für einen kurzen Moment daran, dass Boerne angebissen hatte und sich jetzt tatsächlich Sorgen um seine Sicherheit machte, aber dann verschwamm der Gedanke wieder und wurde ersetzt durch den Gedanken, dass sie gerade furchtbar nah aneinander standen und Thiel die verschiedenen Farben in Boernes Augen sehen konnte.

Er nickte, löste seinen Blick aber nicht. Boerne lächelte leicht und legte dann eine warme Hand an Thiels Unterarm. Thiel schaute von Boernes Augen auf die Hand auf seinem Arm und dann wieder hoch. Sein Gehirn war aus. Er nickte noch einmal.

„Natürlich nicht ... also, natürlich.“ Warum war Boernes Nähe nur immer so verdammt verwirrend? „Also, ich ... wir alle werden dafür sorgen, dass niemandem etwas passiert.“ Er nahm seinen Arm zurück, aus Boernes Reichweite und nickte dem anderen noch einmal zu bevor er sich umdrehte und ging. Von dem ganzen Nicken bekam er schon ne Sehnenscheidenentzündung am Nacken.

Als er wieder draußen vor dem Institut stand, sah er dass der Himmel sich dunkelgrau verfärbt hatte und in der Ferne schon Regenschleier über den Häusern hingen. Wenn er sich jetzt nicht beeilte, dann würde er auf dem Weg zurück ins Präsidium klatschnass werden.


	5. Streichquartett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zieht dem Boerne die Lederhosen aus ...

 

_Hast mich angezogen,_

_Und manchmal zogen wir uns aus_

_(Liebe ist nicht wie Du_ , Radio Doria)

 

Im Präsidium angekommen, machte sich Thiel erstmal auf den Weg zur Toilette. Zwar war er dem schlimmsten Regen gerade noch entkommen, aber seine Haare, sein T-Shirt und die Vorderseiten seiner Hose waren trotzdem schon ziemlich nass geworden. Zum Glück hatte er immer ein Ersatzhemd auf der Arbeit, so dass er sich in solchen Fällen umziehen konnte. Nur der Stoff an den Oberschenkeln seiner Hose mussten jetzt halt unterm Schreibtisch trocknen.

Auf der Toilette zog er sich erstmal das frische Hemd an, ohne so allzu genau auf sein Spiegelbild zu achten. In den letzten Jahren war er ja doch immer mehr in die Breite gegangen. Ob Boerne sowas überhaupt noch attraktiv finden würde?

Thiel stoppte mit dem Hemd halb zugeknöpft und sein Blick ging jetzt doch zum Spiegel rüber und er schüttelte den Kopf. Jetzt dachte er schon darüber nach, ob Boerne ihn attraktiv finden würde. Er lehnte sich mit beiden Händen und halb geschlossenem Hemd auf das Waschbecken. Und schaute sich ins Gesicht. Er wollte gerne, dass Boerne ihn attraktiv fand. Und wofür? _Na wofür denn wohl, Herr Thiel_ , rügte er sich selber, ob seiner gespielten Dummheit.

„Thiel, du bist ein Idiot“, murmelte er. Dann ging sein Blick im Spiegel rüber zu den Toilettentüren. Hoffentlich war gerade wirklich niemand anders hier. Auf der anderen Seite war die Aussage, er sei ein Idiot, ja nicht gerade besonders ... na ja, aussagekräftig. Und konnte sich auf alles mögliche beziehen.

Nur leider bezog sie sich darauf, dass er mehr von Boerne wollte als er im Moment bekam. Und das war doch ziemlich erschreckend. So auf den ersten Blick. Nicht dass es wirklich so auf den ersten Blick war, wenn er mal ehrlich mit sich war. Das hatte sich ja schon länger mal angedeutet. Aber in diesem Moment war es ihm erst so richtig bewusst geworden. Er war nicht mehr zufrieden mit der kollegialen ... vielleicht ein wenig freundschaftlichen Beziehung, die sie hatten. Und er wollte die Abende gerne gemeinsam verbringen. Und ... er schaute sich noch einmal im Spiegel in die Augen und versuchte es zuzulassen. Es zu denken. Einfach mal geradeheraus. Er wollte ... küssen und geküsst werden. Streicheln. Umarmen. Er wollte Boernes warmen Körper an seinem eigenen spüren.

So war das.

Und als Thiel abends nach Hause fuhr, diesmal zum Glück im Trockenen, da hielt er sich nicht davon ab nach dem Abschließen seines Fahrrads vor der Tür nach oben zu Boernes Fenster zu schauen, um zu sehen, ob der andere daheim war. Es brannte Licht.

Thiel blieb einen Moment auf dem oberen Treppenabsatz stehen und überlegte, ob er noch bei Boerne klingeln sollte. Der andere lud sich ja auch schließlich ständig selber ein, also weshab sollte er nicht auch ...

In dem Moment ging Boernes Tür einen Spalt breit auf und Thiel starrte den anderen überrascht an. Damit hatte er jetzt irgendwie nicht gerechnet und wusste auch gar nichts damit anzufangen. Boerne schaute vorsichtig nach oben die Treppe rauf und nach unten zur Haustür und winkte ihm dann mit einer Hand zu, ihm ins Innere der Wohnung zu folgen. Dann verschwand sein Gesicht aus dem Spalt und Thiel zuckte mit den Schultern. War ja eigentlich egal, denn er hatte ja eh vorgehabt noch bei Boerne zu klingeln. Da musste er jetzt keinen Streit vom Zaun brechen, weil der andere mal wieder einen Hang zum rumkommandieren zur Schau stellte.

Er schloss die Tür von Boernes Wohnung sanft hinter sich und ging dann durch bis ins Wohnzimmer. Wo er abrupt stoppte. Boerne trug zwar ein T-Shirt, obwohl man das auch nur weitläufig in die Kategorie T-Shirt einordnen konnte, aber untenrum hatte er nur eine schwarze enganliegende Boxershorts an und Thiel spürte, wie seine Wangen heiß wurden. Er zwang seinen Blick weg von Boernes Beinen und schaute sich um. Da erkannte er dann auch den Grund warum Boernes Beine heute nicht sichtgeschützt waren. Überall im Wohnzimmer, auf der Couch und dem kleinen Tisch, auf dem Boden ... überall lagen Klamotten verstreut. Und er sah in einer Ecke zwei große Plastiktüten.

Na ja, das hatte er sich ja schon gedacht, dass Boerne da Klamotten für das Festival drin hatte. Aber das jetzt so zu sehen. Einige der T-Shirts sahen nicht mehr ganz reißfest aus. Andere hatten nicht alle Teile vollständig angenäht und einige waren nach Thiels Meinung schlicht und einfach durchsichtig.

„Ich kann die, die ich nicht will, wieder zurückbringen“, murmelte Boerne etwas zusammenhanglos. Thiel schaute von dem Kleiderchaos wieder zu Boerne rauf und der andere war auch ein klein wenig rosa an den Ohren.

„Äh ...“ Thiel war sich nicht sicher, was er jetzt genau dazu sagen sollte. Er schaute noch einmal auf die Kleiderauswahl. Die Hosen würden bei ihm selber nicht mal über die Arme gehen ... wie wollte Boerne die denn ... besser nicht so ganz genau drüber nachdenken. Sonst würde das hier ne peinliche Angelegenheit werden. Thiel musste fast lachen. War es ja eh schon. Irgendwie. Und Boerne hatte keine Ahnung, dass er gerade versuchte im Kopf an irgendwelche Paragrafen und Frau Klemm zu denken, damit das hier nicht noch peinlicher für ihn wurde.

„Also das Problem ist“, finge Boerne an und zeigte um sich herum auf die Klamotten. „Das ich nicht so ganz sicher bin, was ich genau ... also, ich weiß natürlich was gerade angesagt ist, aber ich dachte vielleicht könnten Sie ... also, einfach nur ... also wenn es nicht geeignet ist.“ Boerne schien auf jeden Fall viel unsicherer zu sein, als er zugeben wollte. „Nicht geeignet von einem polizeilichen Aspekt her. Also, ich meine falls es zu einem aktiven Einsatz kommen sollte.“ Boerne schaute auf seine Hände und Thiel wusste, dass der andere versuchte seine Unsicherheit zu verstecken, in dem er praktische Aspekte vorschob. Das hätte Thiel in der Vergangenheit perfekte Munition geliefert um sich ausgiebig über Boerne lustig zu machen. Aber irgendwie hatte er da heute abend keine Lust drauf.

„Ja, gut ...“, begann er und stemmte die Hände arbeitsbereit in die Hüften. „Dann ziehen Sie doch mal was davon an und ich schau mal.“

Boerne nickte dankbar und griff einfach nach der nächstbesten Hose in seiner Nähe, einer dunkelblauen Kreation, die kaum die Breite eines Pulloverärmels zu haben schien. Thiel versuchte sich für irgendwas anderes zu interessieren, während Boerne sich in die viel zu kleine Hose presste.

Manchmal war ihm das ja schon aufgefallen, dass Boerne irgendwie nette Beine hatte. Besonders in diesen verbotenen Reithosen, die er manchmal trug. Und er hatte sich auch echt gut gehalten so über die Jahre. Klar wurde man halt mit der Zeit einfach ein wenig weicher am Bauch, aber er war ja nun auch kein Adonis. Aber es war ja auch gar nicht so sehr der Körper, der ihn bei Boerne reizte, sondern mehr das sich zu Hause fühlen. Das vertraute Gesicht, die Stimme, die ewig gleichen blöden Witze. Der scharfe Humor und Verstand. Alles zusammen halt irgendwie.

„Herr Thiel?“ Boernes Stimme klang ein wenig amüsiert.

Thiel zuckte zusammen und sah zu Boerne rüber, der eine Augenbraue hochzog und ihn verschmitzt ansah.

„Haben Sie geträumt?“

„Ja. Davon dass mein Leben keine schlechte Seifenoper mehr ist.“ Sarkasmus war immer noch das beste Gegenmittel gegen zu hellsichtige Kommentare.

Als Antwort drehte Boerne sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm und Thiels Blick fiel automatisch dahin, wo Boerne ihn vermutlich auch haben wollte.

„Zu eng?“ Boerne drehte sich ein wenig mit dem Oberkörper wieder zu ihm zurück und sah ihn über die Schulter hinweg fragend an. Thiel aber hatte gerade die Herrschaft über die Sprache verloren. Okay, es war definitiv nicht nur der scharfe Verstand, der ihn an Boerne reizte.

„Äh ...“, wie sagte man sowas denn am Besten, ohne irgendwie schwul rüberzukommen? „ ... sieht okay aus soweit.“ Neutral. Das war immer gut.

Boerne verzog unzufrieden das Gesicht. „Okay“ war offensichtlich nicht das Urteil, was er sich erhofft hatte. Ohne zu Zögern öffnete er die Hose wieder und schob sie runter. Thiel wandte sich ab. Das war ja Folter hier.

Irgendwie schaffte Boerne es sich aus der Hose wieder rauszuflexen. Diese modernen Schnitte waren ja so konzipiert, dass man am Besten abschraubbare Füße hatte, weil die Hosen unten so eng waren, dass man sie kaum über dieselben hinübergezerrt bekam.

Boernes nächster Griff ging zu einer irgendwie eher weichen Hose aus einem braunen Stoff mit so schwarzen aufgenähten Lederrechtecken über den Knien. Da würde er zumindest leichter reinkommen, dachte Thiel noch bevor seine Augen die Reise der Hose von den Knöcheln hinauf bis über den Hintern nachvollzogen. Er vermutete, dass ihm auch der Mund offen stand, aber Boerne hatte sich zum Glück wieder weggedreht. Ob das jedoch angesichts des momentanen Ausblicks wirklich ein Glück war, wusste Thiel nicht so ganz genau, als die Hose die Konturen von Boernes Körper mehr umfloss als verhüllte.

Boerne drehte sich um und Thiels Gehirn vollzog einen nahtlosen Übergang von „Hey, der Hintern sieht gut aus in der Hose“ zu „Die Hose ist vorne rum aber ganz schön eng“. Sein Blick schnappte nach oben in Boernes Gesicht und sein Mund nach Luft.

„Äh ...“, weiter kam er nicht. Obwohl sein Gehirn registrierte, dass jetzt vermutlich irgendein Urteil in Bezug auf die Hose von ihm verlangt wurde.

„Sitzt ganz gut, oder?“ Bildete Thiel sich das ein, oder war das ein kleines freches Zucken an Boernes Mundwinkel?

„Ist das nicht etwas zu ...“, sexy, erregend, heiß ... warum fielen Thiel in solchen Fällen nie die richtigen Adjektive ein? „Billig?“ Das war bestimmt das Einzige, was Boerne davon abhalten würde, diese verbotene Hose weiterhin in Betracht zu ziehen.

„Das ist ein Designerstück, Herr Thiel.“ Jetzt klang Boerne wieder wie Boerne und Thiel spürte, dass er sich genau in dem Moment entspannte. Sowas konnte er. Herablassende Bemerkungen. Snobbismus.

Was er nicht so gut konnte, war das Polaroid zu ignorieren, das sein Gehirn gerade von Boernes kaum versteckten Glied in der viel zu enganliegenden Hose geschossen hatte. Wie unglaublich gut es sich anfühlen musste, dieses Glied durch den weichen Stoff der Hose zu streicheln bis Boerne mit einem leichten Stöhnen ausatmete und Thiel den Puls spüren konnte, der Boerne anschwellen ließ.

„Designerstück hin oder her. Das ...“ Thiel zeigte mit einer Hand vage in Richtung der Hose, „können Sie nicht anziehen.“

„Ach ...“, Boerne stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, was die ganze Sache gerade nicht wirklich besser machte. „Und warum nicht bitteschön?“ Er klang verärgert und Thiel dachte, dass es vermutlich am Besten war, wenn Boerne jetzt sauer auf ihn war, weil ihm die Hose angeblich nicht gefiel.

„Weil ...“, hm, ja, weshalb eigentlich? Thiel fischte in seinem Gehirn nach einem guten Grund, der nichts mit Glied, Erektion, Sex oder nackt zu tun hatte. „ ... das zu gewollt jugendlich ist und allein deshalb schon peinlich.“ Nicht sein bester Schuss, aber er verzieh es sich angesichts der Umstände.

Boerne schien einen Moment zu überlegen und nickte dann. Thiel wusste, was jetzt folgte und wandte sich schon mal vorsorglich ab. Er hörte, wie Boerne den Reißverschluss der Hose aufzog und der Stoff an seinen Beinen herunterglitt. Und er war sich nicht sicher, ob der Audiotrack ohne Bild nicht noch schlimmer war als vorher.

Die nächsten zwanzig Minuten verbrachten sie damit weitere Hosen und T-Shirts in verschiedenen Kombinationen an Boerne auszuprobieren und Thiel lobte sich innerlich dafür, dass sich seine Gedanken über nackte Haut und Erektionen einigermaßen im Rahmen hielten. Er kommentierte nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen und Boerne sagte nur wenig, machte aber ab und zu ein Foto von sich im Spiegel ... vermutlich um eine bestimmte Kombination für später festzuhalten. Thiel wünschte sich nicht, dass er die Fotos auf sein Handy kopieren dürfte.

Als er später in Boxershorts seinem eigenen Badezimmer stand und sich vor dem Schlafengehen die Zähne putzte, musterte er sich noch einmal im Spiegel. Er fand sich an sich ja nicht häßlich. Klar, er war kein Modeltyp, aber eigentlich hatte er ein ganz angenehmes Gesicht, wenn er nicht gerade grummelig dreinschaute. Und die Augen fand er schon ganz schön. Und wenn die Augen das Fenster zu Seele waren ... na ja, auf jeden Fall war das bei ihm schon ganz okay.

_So okay wie die Hose bei Boerne?_ Erinnerte ihn sein Unterbewusstsein ungewollt. Die braune Hose war natürlich mehr als okay gewesen, aber was hätte er auch sagen sollen. Ja, sieht scharf aus? Wohl kaum. Es war ja nicht das erste Mal, dass ihm Boernes durchtrainierte Beine und der wohlgeformte Hintern aufgefallen waren. Er putzte ein wenig ungeduldiger an seinen Zähnen rum. Wie lenkte man sich denn abends vor dem Schlafengehen am Besten von diesen Gedanken ab? Den Gedanken, dass man jetzt gerne nicht alleine ins Bett gehen würde. Thiel schloss einen Moment die Augen, während er immer noch an seinen Zähnen schrubbte. Wie schön wäre das jetzt, wenn er gleich ins Schlafzimmer gehen würde und Boerne läge schon in seinem Bett. Vielleicht auch schon nackt bis auf die Boxershorts ... Thiel wusste, dass sein Unterbewusstsein nur vermied sich Boerne nackt vorzustellen, weil er eigentlich noch nie so richtig einen Mann außer sich selber nackt gesehen hatte. Also, na ja, früher nach dem Fußball in der Umkleide, aber da schaute man halt nicht so direkt hin. Und als er noch hingeschaut hatte, weil es einfach interessant gewesen war zu sehen, wie die anderen Jungs so waren, da war er vielleicht zwölf oder dreizehn gewesen. Und nachdem er befriedigt festgestellt hatte, dass er eher zu den größer bestückten Jungs zählte, hatte es ihn dann auch nicht mehr so interessiert.

Wie Boerne nackt wohl aussah? Wie gerne würde Thiel seine Finger mal in die weiche Haut an Boernes Hintern graben. Einfach nur mit allen zehn Fingern die Pobacken umfassen und zudrücken. Ihn an sich drücken. An seine eigene nackte Haut. Seine linke Hand rutschte über die Vorderseite seiner Boxershorts. Er war noch nicht steif aber schon gut gefüllt und bei der Berührung pulsierte sein Glied erwartungsvoll. Mist.

Er versuchte sich noch einen Moment aufs Zähneputzen zu konzentrieren, aber seine Finger legten sich über den Stoff seiner Boxershorts und umfassten sein anschwellendes Glied. Er rieb locker ein wenig auf und ab. Nur so zum warmwerden. Dann spuckte er die Zahnpasta aus und spülte den Mund mit Wasser. Als er die Zahnbürste zurück in ihren Becher tat, dachte er einen kurzen Moment darüber nach sich der Einfachheit halber eben hier über dem Waschbecken zu befriedigen, damit er hinterher nicht groß was saubermachen musste, aber der Waschbeckenrand war bei seiner Körpergröße immer gerade ein wenig zu hoch und es war unbequem. Abgesehen davon, dass er es heute abend genießen wollte. So schwer es ihm auch fiel das zuzugeben.

Nachdem er das Licht im Badezimmer ausgeklickt hatte, schlurfte er zurück in sein Schlafzimmer. Meistens vermied er es ja großartig über sein Schlafzimmer nachzudenken und darüber, dass hier seit über zehn Jahren - bis auf Boerne, wenn er es jetzt mal genau bedachte - niemand anderes mehr geschlafen hatte. Selbst als Leyla da gewesen war, hatte sie auf dem Sofa übernachtet. Er war seit über zehn Jahren der einzige Bewohner seines Bettes. Das war schon ein bisschen niederschmetternd. Thiel brummelte ein wenig und seine Erektion begann wieder zu erschlaffen. Ganz so jung wie früher war er auch nicht mehr.

Er setzte sich etwas schwerfällig auf die Bettkante und schlüpfte aus den Hausschuhen. Hätte er ja schon nichts gegen, wenn Boerne ab und zu mal hier ... man musste ja nicht gleich zusammen ziehen und das ganze trallala. Dazu waren sie beide vielleicht auch zu festgefahren in ihren Gewohnheiten. Er drehte sich seitwärts und ließ sich auf die Decke fallen. Aber man könnte ja ... nur so auf freundschaftlicher Basis ... oder so. Thiel schob seine Hand in den Bund seiner Boxershorts und drehte sein Glied nach oben.

Es war ja auch nicht so, dass er schwul war. Nur hatte er sich halt so an Boerne gewöhnt, dass er sich mittlerweile halt vorstellen konnte auch die nächsten zehn Jahre mit ihm zu verbringen. Und wer weiß ... vielleicht ja dann noch zehn. Musste man ja nicht überstürzen. Thiel schob seine Boxershorts ein wenig runter, damit er sich leichter umfassen konnte. Eigentlich war das ja ziemlich traurig, dass ihm diese Gewohnheit vertrauter war als das Atmen eines anderen Menschen neben ihm im Bett. Oder das gemeinsame Aufwachen und frühstücken.

Dass Boerne auch immer so stur sein musste. Es war doch nichts dabei, wenn sie ab und zu mal miteinander ... dann fiel ihm ein, dass das nichts mit Boernes Sturheit zu tun hatte, sondern vielleicht damit, dass sie diese spezifische Thematik ja noch nie besprochen hatten. Wie sollte man sowas auch besprechen? Thiel fuhr sich mit dem Daumen ein wenig über den freiliegenden empfindlichen Kopf seines Schafts. Es fing jetzt an überall am Körper zu kribbeln und er versuchte sich stärker darauf zu konzentrieren, was er tat, statt auf alles das, was er leider gerade nicht tat. Nämlich mal mit Boerne reden.

Als er die Augen schloss, sah er Boerne wieder in diese Hose schlüpfen. Wie der Stoff an den schlanken Beinen rauffuhr und dann den festen runden Hintern umschloss. Wie die Hose vorne rum fast die exakte Linie von Boernes Glied nachzog und er sich wünschte den anderen dort anfassen zu können. Vielleicht würden sie sich erst ein bisschen küssen und er würde mit einer Hand nach unten greifen und erst nur ein wenig halten. Einfach nur mal so festhalten. Und dann ein bisschen drücken. Und Boernes Atem würder schneller werden und er würde unsinniges Zeug flüstern. Ermutigungen, Wünsche, Bekenntnisse.

Thiel  drückte mit seiner Faust ein wenig fester zu, als er an seinem Schaft auf und ab fuhr. War irgendwie zu trocken. Er versuchte mit der anderen Hand die Schublade seines Nachttisches zu öffnen, was aber physisch, in seinem Alter zumindest, nicht mehr möglich war und er musste seine rechte Hand kurz von seiner Erektion lösen, um die Schublade aufzukriegen. Das Gleitgel hatte er irgendwann mal in Hamburg an einem St.-Pauli Wochenende gekauft. Irgendwo in Hamburg. Da wo ihn keiner kannte. Und er hatte es auch ein paar Mal benutzt. Machte schon Sinn. Sah er wohl ein. Meistens war er jedoch zu faul und wollte einfach nur schnell fertig werden.

Aber jetzt drückte er ein wenig davon aus dem Spender in seine Handfläche und schmiss die Flasche wieder zurück in die Schublade. Das Gel war noch viel zu kalt, als er es auf sich verteilte, aber er genoss den kurzen Moment, in dem er die ungewohnte Kälte spürte. War eigentlich auch ganz anregend. Er schloss die Augen wieder und ging noch einmal die Polaroids vom Nachmittag durch, die sein Gehirn geschossen hatte.

Dann fiel er in seine Routine. Erst ein wenig enger oben am Schaft, ein paar Mal in die Hand stoßen. Als würde er zum ersten Mal in Boerne eindringen. Eng und warm war es da. Dann längere Schübe, langsam, ganz langsam. Er öffnete seinen Mund, um besser zu atmen und stellte sich vor Boerne würde auf ihm sitzen und ihn küssen. Und er würde von unten in Boerne eindringen, während der andere sich auf ihm bewegte. Fuck. Thiel fing unwillkürlich an seine Faust schneller zu bewegen.

Er würde Boernes weichen Bauch streicheln und ihn dann mit beiden Händen an der Hüfte anfassen, um die Auf-und-Ab Bewegung zu unterstützen. Boerne würde sich aufrichten und sich auf Thiels Bauch abstützen. Sein Glied ebenso hart wie Thiels und mit ein paar feuchten Tropfen an der Spitze, die die Erregung in Boernes Körper signalisierten. Thiel würde ihn dann mit einer Hand umfassen und im gleichen Rhythmus wie sie sich bewegten an ihm auf- und abfahren.

Thiels Tempo wurde schneller und er wollte jetzt kommen. Seine Hüfte ging ein wenig mit, soweit es sein Gewicht erlaubte und in seinem Kopf drehten sie sich dann um und Thiel positionierte sich hinter Boerne, der auf allen vieren vor ihm kniete. Im nächsten Augenblick waren sie im Institut. Boerne trug seinen weißen Kittel noch über den nackten Beinen und Thiel hatte ihn über den Schreibtisch in seinem Büro gebeugt. _Scheiße_ , dachte Thiel noch. Und _Ich komme_ und dann ergoß er sich mit einem Stöhnen über seine Hand und seinen Bauch. _Gott, Boerne_. Er versuchte jedesmal den Namen drin zu behalten. Ihn nicht über seine Lippen fliehen zu lassen, wenn er kam. Das machte es in seinem Kopf weniger real. Glaubte er. Aber ebenso oft misslang es ihm und er flüsterte Boernes Namen ins Kissen oder in den leeren Raum über seinem Bett. Presste die kurzen Silben fast widerwillig zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor wie einen Fluch. Oder einen Zauberspruch. Je nachdem, wie man es betrachtete. Doch bislang war noch nichts dabei rausgekommen. Außer klebrigen Fingern.


	6. Verstärker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Verhandlungsstrategie

 

 

_Sag wären wir dann allein_  
_oder wären wir zu zweit_  
_oder wären wir viel mehr_

_(Pralles Leben,_ Radio Doria _)_

 

 

Erst am nächsten Morgen fiel ihm ein, dass Boerne ja eigentlich nicht nur ein schickes Outfit auf der Bühne haben musste, sondern vor allem singen sollte. Und bislang hatte Thiel noch nicht einen Ton aus der Nachbarwohnung gehört. Ob der irgendwo hinging zum Üben? Er schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf als er sich ein Brötchen zum Frühstück schmierte. Der hatte bestimmt nen Privatlehrer ... wie hießen die heutzutage? Vocal Coach ... genau. Wie in so ner billigen Fernsehshow. Er musste lächeln, als er in sein Brötchen biss. Da würde er ja gerne mal Mäuschen spielen.

Im Büro war allerdings mal wieder Hektik angesagt, da die ersten Hausdurchsuchungen anstanden und Thiel, ebenso wie Nadeshda, von Schröder ins Team „Waschbär“ eingeteilt worden war. Vermutlich weil die Viecher auch immer alles angrabbelten. Dazu hatte er ja mal gar keinen Bock, aber Schröder bestand darauf _„Weil jemand von der lokalen Polizei hier unersetzlich war“_ ... pffft, na denn.

Thiel sah der ganzen Sache nicht besonders optimistisch entgegen. Einfach so bei irgendwelchen Leuten eindringen auf einen vagen Verdacht hin? Nicht gerade seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung. Natürlich hatte sich ein Team von einem halben Dutzend Polizisten jetzt einen Monat lang mit der Hintergrundsrecherche befasst und die Wohnungen, die tatsächlich durchsucht werden sollten, waren ja schon nur die ausgewählten Gefahrenherde. Trotzdem. Er schaute zu Nadeshda rüber, die mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit ihr Auto durch die Straßen Münsters lenkte. Er sollte ihr öfter mal sagen, wie sehr er ihre Arbeit und auch ihre Gegenwart schätzte. Aber darin war er nicht so arg gut. Vielleicht war es mal an der Zeit das zu Üben.

„Mit Ihnen dringe ich am Liebsten in fremde Wohnungen ein.“ Thiel biss sich auf die Lippe. Das war vielleicht nicht ganz optimal formuliert. Er musste da wohl noch ein wenig mehr üben, als er ursprünglich angenommen hatte.

Nadeshda prustete kurz und etwas unamüsiert los.

„Ja, danke auch, Chef. Das macht es aber nicht besser.“ Und dann wandte sie sich wieder dem Verkehr zu.

Thiel atmete durch. Sie hatte es zumindest nicht schlecht aufgefasst, was er da gerade von sich gegeben hatte. Vielleicht hatte sie schon mehr Übung darin ihn nicht beim Wort zu nehmen als er beim die-richtigen-Worte-finden hatte.

Da würde er aber vorher noch ordentlich üben müssen, bevor er sich daran machte mit Boerne mal ein paar wichtige Sachen zu klären.

Abends beschloss er einfach mal mutig zu sein und klingelte bei Boerne, nachdem er seine Einkäufe zu Hause im Kühlschrank und in den Vorratsschränken verstaut hatte.

„Ach, hallo.“ Boerne klang zwar ein wenig überrascht, trat aber sofort zur Seite und bat Thiel herein. Ging doch.

„Ja, äh ...“, begann Thiel. „Ich wollte eigentlich nur mal fragen, wie es so läuft.“ Das war sehr schön unverfänglich formuliert. Da konnte Boerne praktisch alles drauf antworten.

„Sehr gut, danke.“ Der andere lächelte ihn ein wenig verschmitzt an. Na toll, das war ja jetzt mal mindestens genauso vage wie seine Frage und beantwortete eigentlich gar nichts von dem, was er wirklich wissen wollte.

„Sagen Sie ma ...“, er stockte. In Boernes Wohnzimmer lag ein Banjo quer über dem Couchtisch. Der würde doch wohl nicht auch noch ... Thiel schaute Boerne überrascht an und der andere stellte das Banjo schnell in die dafür vorgesehen Bodenhalterung. Was die Sache nicht wirklich klarer machte.

„Sie wollen doch wohl nicht auch noch nen Instrument spielen?“ Thiels Finger zeigte auf das seltsame Gerät.

„Wieso denn nicht? Trauen Sie mir das nicht zu?“ Boernes Ton war herausfordernd. Genau der Ton, der in der Regel zwischen ihnen beiden mit absoluter Sicherheit eine Streiterei hervorrief. Fast hätte Thiel geseufzt. Sie kannten sich schon viel zu lange.

„Ich dachte nur ...“, jetzt schnell was Sinnvolles sagen ... Leider wusste Thiel nur zu gut, dass er wenn er sein Gehirn zwang etwas Intelligentes oder Sinnvolles zu sagen, in der Regel nur Mist rauskam, aber er versuchte es trotzdem immer wieder ... „das verdeckt dann ja Ihre schönen Hosen.“ Gut. Ja. Das hätte besser laufen können. Er stöhnte innerlich auf.

Boerne zog eine Augenbraue hoch und seine Mundwinkel zuckten amüsiert.

„Und ich dachte schon, der gestrige Nachmittag hätte gar keine Spuren bei Ihnen hinterlassen.“

Doch hatte er. Vor allem auf seinem Bettlaken. Aber das musste Boerne ja nicht zwingend wissen.

„Können Sie sich dann überhaupt noch aufs Singen konzentrieren, wenn Sie an dem Ding da rumzupfen?“ Thiels Finger zeigte in Richtung des Banjo.

„Sie halten nicht viel von meinen Fähigkeiten, nicht wahr?“ Boerne verschränkte die Arme schützend vor der Brust.

Das war jetzt so nicht ganz richtig. Thiel kannte Boernes Fähigkeiten ja gar nicht. Aber wie bekam er den anderen denn dazu das mal zu demonstrieren mit den Fähigkeiten?

„Spielnse doch mal was.“ Thiel setzt sich auf Boernes Sofa und schaute den anderen erwartungsvoll an.

„Das hätten Sie wohl gern.“ Boerne wedelte einen Finger durch die Luft. „Kommt gar nicht in Frage, Herr Thiel. Da müssen Sie dann schon bis zum Konzert warten, so wie alle anderen auch.“ Und damit ging Boerne in die Küche und kam kurz darauf mit einer Flasche Rotwein und zwei Gläsern wieder. Er setzte sich zu Thiel aufs Sofa und schenkte ihnen beiden ein. Könnte schlimmer sein.

„So ...“, fing Boerne an. „Welches der Outfits hat Ihnen denn gestern am Besten gefallen?“ Und jetzt war es schlimmer.

Thiel zuckte mit einer Schulter. Das Spiel konnten zwei spielen.

„Also, wenn Sie mich so fragen, dann hätte ich Sie lieber in einem rosa Glitzeranzug gesehen.“ Er lehnte sich zurück und nippte am Wein.

Boerne sah ihn einen Moment lang abwägend an. Dann lehnte er sich vor und stütze sich mit einer Hand neben Thiels Bein auf dem Sofa ab.

„Das Outfit können wir uns dann ja für die After-Show-Party aufheben.“ Und zwinkerte Thiel zu.

Thiel verschluckte sich fast am Rotwein und nur die Angst Boernes teures Sofa zu ruinieren, ließ ihn die Flüssigkeit runterschlucken, bevor er anfing zu husten. Der hatte ja Nerven. Nicht dass Boerne den ganzen Quatsch den er von sich gab Ernst meinen würde, da war Thiel sich sicher. Der andere hatte einfach nur Thiels Spiel durchschaut und noch einen oben drauf gesetzt. Verdammt.

Thiel stellte das Weinglas auf dem Couchtisch ab und stand auf.

„Tschuldigung.“ Und machte sich auf den Weg zur Toilette.

Nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, spülte er sich erstmal den Mund aus. War auch mal wieder bitter nötig, nach den ganzen schmutzigen Dingen, die ihm immer so die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge lagen.

Dann schnäuzte er sich mit ein bisschen Klopapier die Nase und wusch sich die Hände. Als er zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam, hatte Boerne sein Weinglas in einer Hand und den anderen Arm hinten auf die Sofalehne gelegt, so dass Thiel keine andere Wahl hatte als sich auf den Sessel zu setzen, um Boerne nicht auch noch in seinem Verhalten zu bestätigen. Sonst würde der noch auf Ideen kommen. Ideen, die dann morgen früh bei Thiel schon wieder zum Wäsche waschen führen würden. Und so oft hatte er dann doch kein Bock da drauf. Nicht dass Boerne später im Waschkeller noch dumme Fragen stellte. Zum Beispiel weshalb er seine Bettwäsche so oft wusch. Er war ja auch schließlich kein Teenager mehr.

„Wir hatten heute die erste Hausdurchsuchung.“ Das war doch mal ein unverfängliches Thema.

„Und schon was gefunden?“ Boerne nippte jetzt auch an seinem Wein, ließ ihn ein wenig durch den Mund schwenken und schluckte ihn dann runter. In dem Tempo brauchte man ja Stunden um betrunken zu werden, dachte Thiel. Na ja, war vielleicht auch besser so.

„Keine Waffen oder ähnliches.“ Thiel lehnte sich vor und griff wieder nach seinem Glas, das er vorhin auf dem Couchtisch abgestellt hatte. „Der Rest muss jetzt die nächsten Tage ausgewertet werden. Das Problem ist halt, dass wir jetzt schnell handeln müssen, damit es sich in den einschlägigen Kreisen nicht rumspricht, dass wir Hausdurchsuchungen machen. Sonst finden wir nie was, weil alle potentiellen Täter, ihren Kram in Sicherheit bringen oder vernichten.“

Boerne nickte verständnisvoll.

„Wie hoch ist denn die prozentuale Chance tatsächlich bei diesen Hausdurchsuchungen den oder die Täter zu finden?“ Er setzte sich etwas mehr in die Ecke des Sofas und nahm den Arm von der Lehne. So als hätte er gemerkt, dass Thiel bei diesem Verhalten eher noch mehr Abstand nahm.

„Also, die reale Chance zufällig bei einer dieser Durchsuchungen auf den Täter zu stoßen liegt wohl bei eins zu etwa 307.000, nech.“

Nicht das Thiel die Einwohnerzahl Münsters so aus dem Kopf kannte, aber er hatte sich natürlich vorher mal im Internet schlau gemacht. Also, eigentlich hatte Nadeshda sich im Internet schlau gemacht und Thiel das Wichtigste dann in verdaulicher Form dargelegt.

„Und das auch nur, falls der Täter tatsächlich in Münster lebt. Kommt er von außerhalb ...“, Thiel ließ den Satz offen. Den Rest konnte Boerne sich ja denken.

„Wäre es dann nicht besser, die Einsatzkräfte auf anderen Aufgaben zu verteilen?“

„Nee, auch wenn wir den oder die Täter nicht finden, dann kann eine solche Aktion zumindest Mitwisser aufstöbern, oder sogar Hinweismaterial auf die Täter aufdecken ... oder im besten Fall den oder die Täter abschrecken.“ Thiel zuckte mit einer Schulter. Da glaubte er ja nicht so wirklich dran, aber irgendwas mussten sie ja tun.

Boerne stellte noch ein paar weitere Fragen und Thiel merkte, dass er ganz gerne hier saß und den Fortschritt der Ermittlungen mit Boerne besprach. Streng genommen war das ja nicht erlaubt, aber er war sich sicher, dass Nadeshda auch das ein oder andere mit ihrem Zahnarztschönling da besprach. Außerdem war Boerne ja praktisch direkt in das Vorgehen involviert als einer der Undercoverermittler. Bei dem Gedanken musste Thiel lächeln. Undercoverermittler. Das war schon irgendwie absurd.

„Hab ich Sie amüsiert?“ Boerne lächelte jetzt auch ein wenig und stellte sein leeres Weinglas auf dem Tisch ab.

„Ich musste nur gerade daran denken, dass Sie ja nächste Woche dann an den ersten Vorbereitungstreffen für die Undercoverleute teilnehmen müssen. Wir werden morgen schon mal die verschiedenen Bands anschreiben und sie von unserem Vorgehen unterrichten. Und dann bekommen Sie auch die Einladung zu dem ersten Treffen.“ Thiel spürte, dass sich bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Boerne dann da vorne auf der Bühne direkt in der verletzlichsten Position von allen war, sein Magen zusammenkrampfte.

„Mh, ja ...“, Boerne nickte, sagte aber nichts weiter.

Thiel fragte sich, ob der andere sich auch Gedanken um eine mögliche Gefahr für seine persönliche Sicherheit machte. Obwohl Boerne ja in der Vergangenheit oft eine besorgniserregende Neigung dazu gezeigt hatte, sein eigenes Leben zu riskieren nur um einen Fall zu lösen.

„Keine Sorge, wir kümmern uns um Ihre Sicherheit.“ Jetzt klang er schon wie bei so einer dummen Werbung nach der Sportschau.

Boerne lächelte schief.

„Ich weiß, dass ich bei Ihnen in guten Händen bin.“ Sein Blick blieb an Thiels hängen und Thiel spürte wie seine Wangen sich erhitzten.

„Wir würden doch unseren hauseigenen Rockstar nicht umkommen lassen.“ Er grinste Boerne frech an.

„Wenn Sie nett sind, dann gibt es auch mal ein Privatkonzert.“

Thiels Wangen wurden noch wärmer. Das war jetzt aber kein Zufall mehr, dass das so zweideutig klang, oder? Er hatte da ja immer ein wenig Schwierigkeiten sowas auseinanderzuhalten.

„Aber nicht dass Sie dann nach dem Auftritt irgendwelche Groupies mit aufs Hotelzimmer nehmen.“ Thiel versuchte ernsthaft und ein wenig streng zu klingen, verfehlte sein Ziel aber um Meilen. Fast so wie früher immer beim Basketball in der Schule.

„Auch nicht bei dem Privatkonzert?“ Boernes Blick brannte jetzt Löcher in Thiels Retinas.

Und Thiel verfluchte sich innerlich, dass er sich vorhin nicht wieder aufs Sofa, sondern in den blöden Sessel gesetzt hatte. Denn wenn das hier keine Einladung war, dann wusste er auch nicht. Und auf dem Sofa wäre es jetzt so leicht, sich ein wenig auf Boerne zuzuneigen. Vielleicht sogar mit einer Hand ein wenig an dessen Oberschenkel entlang zu fahren ...

Liebend gerne hätte er jetzt die Beine übereinander geschlagen, um ein wenig zu verdecken wie ihn die Situation erregte, aber das war bei seinen Beinen praktisch unmöglich. Also musste er es einfach ignorieren und hoffen, dass Boerne es nicht bemerkte.

„Vielleicht kann man bei einem Privatkonzert ja mal eine unverbindliche Ausnahme machen.“ Thiel zwang sich Boerne in die Augen zu schauen. Vielleicht war das die Lösung. Die Lösung auf die Frage, wie er so ein Thema überhaupt anschneiden sollte. Vielleicht war das ihre gemeinsame Lösung. Ihre Art miteinander zu kommunizieren.

„So eine Art Probeabo meinen Sie?“ Boerne legte jetzt wieder einen Arm einladend auf die Sofalehne.

„Monatlich kündbar.“ Thiel fingerte an seinem mittlerweile auch leeren Weinglas rum, damit er zumindest irgendeine Art von Ablenkung hatte.

„Beidseitig?“ Boerne fuhr sich mit einer Hand über den Bart.

Thiel nickte. Boerne auch. Einen langen Moment lang war Stille.

„Noch Wein?“ Boerne hob die Flasche und zeigte mit dem Flaschenhals auf Thiels Glas.

„Äh ... nee“, Thiel schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich muss jetzt wieder rüber. Morgen wird anstrengend.“

Boerne nickte und stand auf. Thiel checkte nochmal eben schnell, ob er schon wieder in der Verfassung war aufrecht zu stehen, ohne sich total zu blamieren und erhob sich etwas schwerfällig aus dem Sessel. War ja schon gemütlich hier. Einen Moment lang standen sie in diesem seltsamen Arrangement wie zwei Statuen moderner Kunst in Boernes Wohnzimmer. Was war jetzt das Protokoll? Thiel spürte, wie er unsicher wurde. Handschlag? Oder ein Kuss? Wäre ja der Situation angemessen. Aber irgendwie war er jetzt gerade gar nicht mehr ganz so sicher wie eben noch, dass sie beide über das Gleiche geredet hatten ...

Also drehte er sich einfach um und ging schon mal vor zur Tür. Boerne folgte ihm ohne Worte. Vielleicht war der andere genauso unsicher, wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte. Obwohl er sich das bei Boerne fast gar nicht vorstellen konnte. Der wirkte immer so unverschämt geradeheraus.

Bevor Thiel die Wohnungstür öffnen konnte, hatte Boerne ihn eingeholt, griff mit einer Hand um ihn herum und legte sie schützend über den Türgriff. Thiel erstarrte. Boerne stand jetzt direkt hinter ihm und er konnte den Atem des anderen hören. Sein Blick war immer noch auf den Türgriff gerichtet, den Boernes Hand umschloss, der aber nicht gedrückt wurde. Boerne trat noch einen kleinen Schritt näher von hinten an ihn heran und jetzt konnte er den Körper des anderen an seinem spüren. Boerne drängte nicht, aber der Kontakt war da. Thiel war sich nicht mehr ganz sicher, ob sein Gehirn noch selbständig in der Lage war seine Lungen zum Atmen anzuleiten.

Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Früher hätte er Boerne einfach mit einem Ellbogenstoß in die Rippen von sich weggedrückt und dann irgendeine dumme Bemerkung fallen gelassen, aber irgendwie wollte er das nicht mehr. Er wollte viel lieber, dass Boerne jetzt seinen Nacken küsste.

Und als ob Boerne seine Gedanken lesen konnte, oder vielleicht auch einfach nur ermutigt dadurch, dass Thiel sich nicht wehrte, fuhr der andere mit seiner Nasenspitze sanft in Thiels Haare. Thiel versuchte krampfhaft ruhig zu bleiben und nicht zu scheuen. Mit Pferden kannte Boerne sich ja aus. Vielleicht war er deshalb so gut geübt im Umgang mit launischen Hauptkommissaren. Thiel spürte, wie Boerne mit seiner Nasenspitze seine Haare ein wenig beiseite drückte und dann seine Lippen auf die freigelegte Kopfhaut presste.

„Thiel, ich ...“, Boernes Stimme war fast nur ein Ausatmen und der Atem kribbelte über Thiels Kopfhaut und dann den ganzen Körper runter.

„Mh,“ brummelte er. Mehr brachte er nicht raus. Obwohl er eigentlich am Liebsten _Das ist schön_ gesagt hätte.

„Ich will das so gerne.“ Boerne legte eine Hand auf den weichen T-Shirtstoff an Thiels Hüfte.

„Mh.“ _Ich auch._ Die Worte wollten nicht über seine Lippen, so sehr er es sich auch wünschte.

Vermutlich weil er keine besonders eindeutigen Antworten zustande brachte, trat Boerne wieder einen Schritt zurück und löste den Kontakt. Thiel fühlte sofort, wie sein Körper die Wärme des anderen vermisste. Jetzt erst drückte Boerne die Klinke und begann die Tür zu öffnen. Thiel machte automatisch einen Schritt nach hinten, damit er der Tür nicht im Weg stand und erwartete fast mit Boerne zu kollidideren, aber der andere war beiseite getreten, um ihn rauszulassen.  Dann trat er aus der Wohnung. So wie er es schon hunderte Male getan hatte.

Und doch noch nie.


	7. Duett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, die Geschichte muss sich ihr E ja auch verdienen, nech? Dann wollen wir mal anfangen ...

 

_Keine Worte, kein Sinn, keine Sätze_  
 _Das Schönste, das Größte, das Beste_  
 _Ist unbeschreiblich, unbeschreiblich_  


_Das Tiefste, das Liebste, das Stärkste_   
_Das Schlimmste, das Wahrste, das Schwerste_   
_ist unbeschreiblich, unbeschreiblich_

_(Unbeschreiblich,_ Radio Doria)

 

 

 

„Ja“, Thiel klatschte einmal laut in die Hände, damit die Aufmerksamkeit im Raum auch wirklich ihm gewidmet wurde.

„Danke, dass ihr alle gekommen seid.“ Er schaute einmal durch den Raum.

Boerne saß ziemlich weit hinten am Fenster. Viel weiter weg und er hätte draußen auf dem Hof gesessen. Thiel war sich nicht sicher, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Irgendwie hatten sie gestern Abend ja doch so ne Art Offenbarung gemacht, auch wenn Thiel sich mit dem offenbaren ja doch extrem zurückgehalten hatte. Aber er hatte Boerne zumindest nicht abgewürgt, so wie sonst immer.

Und jetzt saß Boerne in der Besprechung ganz hinten und sah aus dem Fenster und nicht ihn an und Thiel war verunsichert. Das war er in so Liebesdingen ja gerne mal. Früher hatte er da schon Probleme mit gehabt. In der Schule noch. Da war er sich dann total sicher gewesen, dass ein Mädchen ihn mochte, aber immer wenn er dann mal den Arm um sie gelegt hatte, oder sie beim Tanzen küssen wollte, dann hatte sie sich abgewandt und am Ende des Abends in der Regel mit irgendeinem anderen Typen geknutscht. Reden wollten sie immer alle gern mit ihm, aber mehr irgendwie nicht. Vielleicht war das ja bei Boerne genauso?

Thiel versuchte sich zusammenzureißen und wieder auf all die erwartungsvollen Gesichter zu konzentrieren, die ihm zugewandt waren. Er ließ seinen Blick einmal durch den ganzen Raum wandern und übersprang einfach den Platz an dem Boerne saß. Insgesamt hatten sich aus allen möglichen verschiedenen Dezernaten fünf Kollegen, zwei Kolleginnen und Boerne gemeldet, um bei den verschiedenen Konzerten als Undercoveragenten tätig zu sein.

„Ja“, begann er. „Für alle, die mich noch nicht kennen, ich bin HK Thiel und leite hier die Ermittlungen bezüglich der Terrordrohung im Auftrag des LKA. Natürlich hat Herr Schröder hier“, er zeigte neben sich auf den Kollegen, der sich schon auf den freien Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch gesetzt hatte, „die Oberaufsicht und Befehlsgewalt über die gesamte Ermittlung.“ Er setzte sich in Ermangelung eines zweiten Stuhls auf die Kante des Schreibtischs und ließ ein Bein baumeln. Sein Blick ging unabsichtlich rüber zu Boerne und der andere schmunzelte ein wenig. Thiel versuchte sich seine innere Aufregung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Waren sie jetzt verliebt, oder nicht? Oder irgendwas dazwischen? Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um sich wieder auf die Sitzung zu konzentrieren.

„Sie sind heute alle hier, damit wir anfangen können die Einzelheiten des Einsatzes in knapp zwei Wochen auf dem LOUD!Fest zu besprechen.“ Er versuchte seinen Blick von Boerne loszureißen, der jetzt angefangen hatte, sich gedankenverloren mit dem Daumen an seiner Unterlippe entlang zu fahren. Thiel nickte innerlich. Na toll. Deshalb hatte der sich soweit nach hinten gesetzt. Um zu versuchen, Thiel aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Na, dass wollten sie doch mal sehen.

Er wandte seinen Blick wieder den anderen Kollegen zu und beschloss Boerne einfach zu ignorieren.

„Sobald wir die Rückmeldung der Bands haben, werden wir euch alle auf die unterschiedlichen Konzerte aufteilen. Ihr bekommt alle ...“ er brach ab. Boerne hatte sich gemeldet.

„Was denn?“ bloß nicht zu freundlich klingen.

Alle drehten sich nach hinten um, um zu sehen, wer so dreist war und Thiels Ansprache unterbrach. Nadeshda prustete ein wenig durch die Nase.

Boerne wartete noch einen Moment, für den größtmöglichen Effekt und stellte dann erst seine Frage.

„Werden denn dann auch neue Poster gedruckt mit den neuen Bandmitgliedern drauf?“

Boah, Boerne ... Thiel musste gegen seinen Willen ein wenig grinsen.

„Wenn Sie den Bedarf haben, Herr Professor, dann können Sie gerne auf eigene Kosten Poster von sich in Überlebensgröße drucken lassen und in der ganzen Stadt aufhängen.“ Ein Lachen lief durch die Reihen. Keiner der anderen Kollegen kannte Boerne persönlich, aber jetzt war es eine sichere Sache, dass er gleich mal unangenehm aufgefallen war.

„Und würden die echten Fans der Bands da nicht misstrauisch werden?“ Boerne ignorierte das Gekicher und die dummen Bemerkungen und fuhr ungerührt fort.

„Also, wenn da wirklich jemand misstrauisch wird am Tag des Konzerts, weil da ein Gitarrist mehr als sonst auf der Bühne steht, dann würde ich sagen, dass wir unseren Täter haben ... ansonsten ist das doch Wurst, ob die Band eben noch jemanden zur Verstärkung mitgebracht hat für so ein Festival. Der Leadsänger wird informiert und kann ja ne kurze Ansage machen, dass sein Cousin aus Wolfenbüttel oder was weiß ich heute mit dabei ist ...“ Thiel schüttelte genervt den Kopf.

„Aber denken Sie nicht, dass es auffällt, wenn eine Band einen anderen Leadsänger hat?“ Boerne lehnte sich zufrieden zurück. Das war auf jeden Fall ein gutes Argument.

Thiel versuchte sich am Riemen zu reißen. Natürlich hatte er mit Nadeshda lang und breit darüber diskutiert, wie sie es bewerkstelligen wollten, dass Boerne als Sänger auf der Bühne stehen konnte, ohne dass es seltsam wurde. Und die einzige Möglichkeit, die sie gesehen hatten, war dass Sie eine lokale Münsteraner Band engagierten, die dann in einer Art Vorprogramm vor den eigentlichen Acts auftrat. Nur so konnten sie sicher gehen, dass Boerne bei jedem Konzert abends einmal das ganze Publikum sehen und analysieren konnte. Sie würden natürlich kein ganzes Set spielen, sondern eben immer nur so drei oder vier Songs, um das Publikum anzuwärmen. Der andere Vorteil war, dass es nicht zu arg peinlich wurde, falls Boerne sich als komplette Niete rausstellen sollte.

„Herr Professor“, Thiel wischte sich einmal mit der Hand durchs Gesicht, „Wir haben das alles im Team vorab besprochen und wenn Sie ein wenig“, hier machte er mit Daumen und Zeigefinger eine beschreibende Geste, „nur ein klein wenig Geduld hätten, dann würden wir das gleich hier innerhalb dieser Sitzung erklären. Keine Sorge, Sie kommen schon groß raus.“ Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Und dann können Sie mit Ihrer Band durch die Lande ziehen und ich muss mich nicht mehr hier mit Ihnen rumärgern“, fügte er noch so unverschämt wie möglich hinzu. So wie ein kleines Sahnehäubchen aus Leberwurst. Der beleidigten.

Boerne nickte ihm zu. Und für einen Moment war Thiel sich nicht sicher, ob der anderen einfach tatsächlich klein bei gab oder ob Boerne glaubte, dass sie beide hier irgendein abgesprochenes Spiel spielten, von dem Thiel aber irgendwie grad keine Ahnung hatte. Er beschloss einfach weiter voran zu preschen. Nachdenken konnte er ja später noch.

„Äh, ja ... wo war ich?“ Thiel musste sich einen Moment sammeln.

„Genau. Ihr bekommt alle einen detaillierten Zeitplan von uns, auf dem eure Auftritte markiert sind. Jeder von euch wird mit einer Band auftreten, dann kommt es genau hin für die drei Tage. Ihr werdet natürlich eure jeweilige Band vorher kennenlernen und ich werde euch heute schon mal die sogenannten _Songbooks_ austeilen, aus denen ihr dann die euch zugeteilten Akkorde lernen müsst.“ Hier wurde es wieder erwartungsvoll still im Raum.

Natürlich hatten sich alle hier freiwillig und mit dem Wissen gemeldet, dass sie dann auf einer Bühne, mit einer Band, richtige Instrumente spielen mussten. Aber die Nervosität stand trotzdem allen in die Augen geschrieben. Thiel wusste, dass er selber niemals so mutig gewesen wäre das zu machen. Und Boerne hatte sich zudem noch bereit erklärt den Frontsänger zu machen. Da würde er selber ja vor Nervosität umkippen.

Schon wieder schoss Boerne Hand in die Höhe und Thiel wandte sich ihm leicht genervt zu.

„Sie haben noch eine Frage zu dem Ablaufkonzept für die anderen Kollegen?“ Er versuchte gar nicht mehr freundlich zu klingen. Boernes Ablaufplan kam ja erst noch und wenn der sich jetzt in den Plan der anderen einmischte, dann ...

„Ich würde gern mein eigenes Songbook selber zusammenstellen und die Band, die mit mir auftritt, müsste die Songs dann lernen.“

Na klar. Was auch sonst. War ja nicht so, als ob Boerne darauf verzichten konnte, dass alle nach seiner Pfeife ... seinem Banjo ... was auch immer ... tanzten.

Erneut ging ein Raunen durch den Raum und Nadeshda starrte Thiel mit offenem Mund an, als ob sie erwartete, dass er jeden Moment explodierte.

Aber Thiel beschloss, den Spieß mal umzudrehen.

„Von mir aus können Sie auch nackt auftreten und auf einem Kamm blasen. Hauptsache Sie schauen sich das Publikum genau an und identifizieren mögliche Täter für uns.“ Das sollte Boerne hoffentlich mal wieder auf den Boden zurück bringen.

„Hätten Sie gerne, dass ich nackt auftrete?“ Boerne grinste ihn frech an und Thiel wusste, dass alle im Raum sehen konnten, wie seine Wangen rosig wurden. Hoffentlich dachten die anderen, er wäre einfach nur kurz vorm Platzen. War er ja irgendwie auch. Nur halt nicht obenrum.

„Das ist mir sowas von Latte.“ Wenn man sich nachträglich auf die Zunge beißen könnte, dann hätte Thiel es getan. Er konnte Boernes freches Grinsen praktisch HÖREN.

„Ah ja.“ Boerne lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück wie jemand, der sein Tagwerk getan hatte und sah das es gut war. Also praktisch, wie der Gott für den Boerne sich hielt.

Thiel vermutete, dass sein Gesicht mittlerweile so rot wie ein zu heiß gekochter Hummer war, aber es half nichts. Er musste gegen das belustigte Kichern im Raum anreden und die Sache hier zu Ende bringen. Und als er zehn Minuten später die Sitzung abschloss, da hatte er das Gefühl, er könnte jetzt erstmal einen Schnaps vertragen. Aber nicht bevor ...

„BOERNE!“ Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten war er an der Tür, bevor der andere ungestraft davon kommen konnte. „Sie bleiben nochmal nen Moment, ja?“ Er nickte Nadeshda zu, damit sie sich keine Sorgen machte, dass es hier gleich zu einer Prügelei kommen würde und schob sie dann etwas unsanft den anderen Kollegen hinterher auf den Flur. Dann knallte er die Tür zu dem Konferenzraum zu und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Haben Sie jetzt total den Verstand verloren? Zuviel gekokst oder was?“ Er piekste Boerne mit einem Zeigefinger vor die Brust. Und bereute den Körperkontakt gleich schon wieder. Was, wenn der andere das als Einladung ansah?

Aber Boerne ließ sich offensichtlich dahingehend nicht reizen und verschränkte einfach nur die Arme vor der eben bepieksten Brust.

„Ich habe ein paar ganz normale und notwendige Fragen gestellt und Sie ...“, Thiel unterbrach ihn gleich mal.

„SIE“, und er ballte jetzt die Fäuste zusammen in Ermangelung von Boernes Kehle dazwischen. „Sie haben sich hier aufgespielt, als wären Sie ... als wären Sie Mariah Carey und ehrlich gesagt, glaube ich nicht einmal, dass Mariah Carey so divenhaft ist wie Sie!“

„Und ich glaube, dass Sie hier nur so rumschreien, weil Sie wissen, dass ich Recht habe.“ Boerne zog einen Mundwinkel nach oben und Thiel spürte, wie etwas in ihm überschwappte.

Mit beiden Händen griff er nach Boernes Jackett, riss ihn herum, so dass der andere aus dem Gleichgewicht kam, und knallte ihn dann gegen die Wand hinter der geschlossenen Tür. Er presste sein gesamtes, beträchtliches, Körpergewicht gegen den anderen und hielt ihn in der Position fest. Boerne war so überrascht von der Aktion, dass er es einfach geschehen ließ. Sein Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und seine Augen aufgerissen. Und Thiel vermutete, dass er selber ähnlich geschockt aussah. Eigentlich wurde er ja nur sehr selten handgreiflich.

Und jetzt wusste er auch nicht mehr weiter. Eigentlich hatte er irgendwas schreien wollen, aber jetzt wusste er nicht mehr was. Und eigentlich hatte er Boerne irgendwie Ohrfeigen wollen, aber jetzt hatte er keinen Drang mahr danach. In dem Augenblick, wo ihm klar wurde, dass seine Wut komplett verflogen war, spürte er wie der andere beide Hände auf seine Hüfte legte und ihn einfach nur ansah.

Und jetzt wollte Thiel was ganz anderes. Boerne verstärkte seinen Griff an Thiels Hüfte ein wenig und Thiel schluckte trocken. Sein Blick fiel auf Boernes Lippen, die so einladend ein wenig offen standen und sein Griff an Boernes Revers lockerte sich, wurde zu einem Festhalten und dann zu einem leichten Ziehen. Und der Blick ging wieder rauf zu Boernes Augen.

Sie standen jetzt so eng aneinander, dass Thiel die langen dunklen Wimpern einzeln sehen konnte, die Boernes Augen umrandeten. Das grün und braun seiner Augen war fast verschwunden, weil die Pupille doppelt soviel Raum einnahm wie sonst.

„Sie sind unmöglich“, brummelte Thiel so leise, dass Boerne es nicht gehört hätte, wenn sie nicht direkt aneinander gestanden hätten und Thiel den Atem aus Boernes Mund auf seinen Lippen hätte spüren können.

Boerne nickte.

Thiel zog ein letztes Mal sanft an Boernes Revers und hob sein Kinn ein wenig an, als sich ihre Lippen trafen. Die erste Berührung schickte einen elektrischen Schlag von seinen Lippen aus durch seinen Oberkörper in den Bauch. Und tiefer. Wieso verdammt nochmal war eigentlich immer sein Bauch im Weg? Er hätte sich jetzt so gerne von oben nach unten an Boerne gepresst. Thiel stöhnte mit geschlossenen Lippen und Boerne öffnete seinen Mund ein wenig. Thiel folgte ihm und ihre Zungen trafen sich gierig. Jetzt war er endgültig hart. Während des ganzen Streits in der Sitzung hatte er schon damit gekämpft und jetzt wo Boerne ihn hungrig küsste, seine Zunge immer wieder in Thiels Mund gleiten ließ, da konnte er es nicht mehr zurückhalten. Die Sitzung war ja ein einziges Vorspiel gewesen. Die Sitzung.

Thiel wurde sich schlagartig bewusst wo sie waren. Mitten im Präsidium. Im Konferenzraum. Mit nur teilweise geschlossenen Jalousien. Er löste sich mit einem Ruck von Boerne und stolperte zwei Schritte zurück. Scheiße.

„Scheiße.“ Und damit drehte er sich um, riss die Tür zum Flur auf und stürmte hinaus.

Ohne in seinem Büro halt zu machen, rauschte er den langen Flur hinunter und bog dann vor den Fahrstühlen ins Treppenhaus ab. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das hier nicht der Moment war, um geduldig auf einen Fahrstuhl zu warten.

Erst als er zu Hause war fiel ihm ein, dass er ja vielleicht Nadeshda Bescheid sagen sollte, dass er heute nicht mehr ins Büro zurückkommen würde.

Ein Dreiviertelstunde später klingelte es an seiner Tür. Aber Thiel hatte jetzt keinen Nerv auf Leute. Und wenn das Vaddern war, dann konnte der ihm eh gestohlen bleiben. Also blieb er einfach auf dem Sofa sitzen und nahm noch einen Schluck aus der Bierflasche. Es klingelte nochmal. Thiel drehte den Ton am Fernseher lauter.

Einen Augenblick später drehte er den Ton wieder leiser. War da ein Geräusch? Er wollte gerade seine Bierflasche abstellen, als er das Geräusch erkannte. Jemand schloss seine Wohnungstür auf. Boerne. Verdammt. Er war praktisch an seinem Sofa festgefroren, als er hörte, wie die Tür leise wieder geschlossen wurde und einen Moment später stand Boerne in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer und fingerte ein wenig unsicher an seinem Schlüsselbund rum. Thiel starrte ihn fassungslos an und Boerne senkte den Blick.

Und jetzt? Thiel stellte sein Bier auf dem Couchtisch ab und bei dem Geräusch hob Boerne seinen Blick wieder von seinen Händen zu Thiel.

„Ich ...“, fing er an, wusste aber offensichtlich auch nicht weiter. Hier waren sie beide auf unbekanntem Gebiet.

Thiel beschloss es sich und Boerne so einfach zu machen, wie möglich, stand auf und ging auf den anderen zu. Boerne schaute ihn fragend an und Thiel nahm ihn in den Arm. Legte seine Arme um dessen Oberkörper und drückte ihn an sich. Die Erleichterung in Boernes Körper war spürbar, als er ausatmete und sich in Thiels Umarmung schmiegte. Beide Arme schlossen sich um Thiels Rücken und er genoss die Wärme, die zwischen ihnen entstand. Nicht nur körperlich.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich da eben ...“ Boernes Stimme war ein Flüstern in Thiels Ohr.

„Schon in Ordnung.“ Thiels Finger fuhren in die weichen Haare in Boernes Nacken. Sie waren halt beide etwas überspannt gewesen.

„Wollte deine Aufmerksamkeit.“ Boerne zog seinen Kopf etwas zurück, so dass er Thiel in die Augen sehen konnte. _Ich deine ja auch_ , dachte Thiel. Und dann legten sich diese unfassbar weichen Lippen erneut auf seine und Thiel dachte gar nichts mehr.

Und diesmal öffnete sein Mund sich fast schon automatisch und ließ Boernes Zunge an seine gleiten. Das Kribbeln war auch wieder da und er krallte seine Fäuste unter Boernes Jackett in das helle Oberhemd.

„Wie wollen wir das denn in Zukunft regeln?“ fragte er zwischen zwei Küssen in Boernes geöffneten Mund.

„Später.“ Boerne küsste jetzt die weiche Stelle unter seinem Ohrläppchen und dann am Hals runter bis zum T-Shirtkragen.

Später war ein guter Zeitpunkt, um das zu besprechen. Da war Thiel ausnahmsweise mal mit Boerne einer Meinung.

„Mh.“ Thiels Augen fielen wieder zu und er wünschte sich, Boerne würde einfach immer weiter runter küssen. Immer weiter ... nur dass er dabei nackt wäre und nicht vollständig angezogen, so wie jetzt. Und Boerne wäre auch nackt ... und sie würden liegen. Liegen wäre jetzt schön.

Der andere schien aber einfach nur küssen zu wollen und Thiel hatte nichts dagegen. Boernes warme Zunge an seiner und die Hände, die sein Gesicht festhielten, als ob er etwas Wertvolles wäre. Und jetzt hatte er Boernes Hemd eh schon fast aus dem Hosenbund gezogen, da konnte er auch seine Hände unter den Stoff gleiten lassen und Boernes weiche Haut streicheln. Der andere atmete merklich lauter.

„Will dich auch ausziehen.“ Boerne fing an nach Thiels T-Shirtsaum zu greifen, aber Thiel hielt schnell Boernes Handgelenke fest. Er war nicht ganz sicher, ob Boerne das mögen würde, was er dann sah.

„Nee.“ Das war jetzt vermutlich nicht die richtige Antwort auf Boernes Wunsch, aber Boerne würde ihn schon verstehen. Hoffte er.

Boerne zog seinen Kopf ein wenig zurück und unterbrach den Kuss. Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein kleines Lächeln und seine Augen waren nur noch halb geöffnet. Thiel fand das unglaublich sexy.

„Du weißt aber, dass ich deinen Bauch schon gesehen habe, oder?“ Boerne legte seine Lippen sanft an Thiels Wange.

„Wie? Wann das denn?“ Thiel war im Moment zu durcheinander mit allem, um ernsthaft zu versuchen sich zu erinnern, wann Boerne seinen nackten Bauch gesehen haben könnte.

„Als wir zusammen bei deinem Vater geduscht haben.“ Ach ja richtig ... Thiel erinnerte sich an die kaputten Rohre. Und wenn Vaddern nicht dazwischen gekommen wäre, dann hätten sie sicherlich noch mehr voneinander gesehen als nur den nackten Bauch ...

Thiel musste schmunzeln und Boernes Hände fuhren erneut unter sein T-Shirt und diesmal ließ Thiel es geschehen. Sie küssten sich jetzt mit offenem Mund und dem Wissen, dass sie heute ganz sicherlich noch mehr voneinander sehen würden, als nur den Bauch. Thiel ließ sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf ziehen und ihre Lippen trafen sich sofort wieder. Er ließ Boerne sich die Knöpfe an seinem eigenen Hemd öffnen und schob ihm den Stoff dann von den Schultern.

„Ich glaub, ich würde gerne mal dein Schlafzimmer sehen“, flüsterte Boerne gegen Thiels Lippen.

Thiel nickte und sie gingen seitwärts-rückwärts-vorwärts ins Schlafzimmer rüber. Thiel versuchte gleichzeitig zu küssen und sich die Jeans aufzuknöpfen. Dann schob er sich die Schuhe von den Füßen und ließ sich von Boerne die Hose runterschieben.

Er legte sich schon mal in Boxershorts ins Bett, während Boerne sich aus seinen umständlichen Anzugschuhen herauskämpfte und seine dunkle Hose auszog. Der andere trug enganliegende Unterhosen und Thiel hatte noch nie etwas so anregendes gesehen, wie Boernes steifes Glied in der engen Boxershorts. Trotzdem war er nicht ganz sicher, ob er schon für mehr bereit war, als das was sie im so Moment machten.

Boerne rutschte zu ihm unter die Decke und sie schauten sich einen Moment lang an. Dann hob Boerne eine Hand und streichelte ihm mit dem Daumen über die Wange. Thiel lehnte sich vor und sie küssten sich erneut. Warm und weich und seine Zunge rieb sich an Boernes, bis er sich sicher war, dass er gleich schon kommen würde.

Boernes Hand fuhr an seinem Bauch hinab und über den gewölbten Stoff seiner Unterhose. Rieb an ihm auf und ab, bis er stöhnte und irgendwelche unvollständigen Bitten von sich gab. Boerne schien ihn aber verstanden zu haben, denn er fuhr mit seiner Hand jetzt unter den Gummizug seiner Boxershorts und umfasste seinen Schaft.

„Oh Gott, Bitte.“ Zu viel mehr, war er nicht mehr fähig.

Boerne küsste seinen Nacken an der Stelle, wo er vermutlich hoffte, dass Thiel dort besonders empfindlich war und Thiel stöhnte auf. Treffer.

„Fass mich an ... bitte ...“ Boernes Worte waren gegen seinen Hals gesprochen und Thiel war für einen Moment nicht sicher, was der andere gesagt hatte.

Aber dann drückte Boerne mit seiner Hüfte nach vorne an Thiels Oberschenkel und Thiel wusste, was er wollte. Er versuchte mit einer Hand unter Boernes Unterhosenbund zu gelangen, aber der war zu eng. Er schob ein wenig an der Unterhose hin und her, bis er sie soweit unten hatte, dass er Boernes Erektion zu fassen bekam. Sie stöhnten beide fast gleichzeitig auf. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass es ihn so erregen könnte einen anderen Mann so anzufassen. Aber jetzt war es fast schon zuviel.

Dann küsste Boerne ihn erneut und fing an mit mehr Zielstrebigkeit an seinem Schaft auf und ab zu reiben. Thiel stöhnte ihm in den Mund und sie küssten sich gierig und beide versuchten ihren Rhythmus aufrecht zu erhalten. Thiel war als erster am Rand der Klippe. Er konnte seine Hand nicht mehr weiter bewegen. Hielt Boerne einfach nur noch fest. Sein Atem stockte einen Moment und er spürte, wie sein Körper sich zusammenkrampfte.

„Komme ... oh Gott, Boerne.“ Und er atmete ein letztes Mal ein, bevor sein Glied sich entlud. „Scheiße. Boerne.“ Und er kam und kam.

Boerne flüsterte ihm etwas zu, aber er war zu betäubt, um es zu verstehen. Er ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen und atmete tief durch, versuchte seine Orientierung wiederzufinden. Boerne bewegte sich neben ihm. Und Thiel wusste irgendwo tief drin, dass er eigentlich jetzt bei Boerne weitermachen sollte, aber er konnte sich nicht vorstellen sich überhaupt je wieder zu bewegen.

„Gott, Frank, ich bin verrückt nach dir“, Boernes Worte flossen über ihn wie warmer Regen. Die Matratze neben ihm bewegte sich stärker und dann stöhnte Boerne auf.

„Frank.“

Thiel spürte ein wenig Feuchtigkeit an seiner Hüfte und Boerne atmete hart gegen seine Wange. Und er verstand, dass der andere sich um sich selbst gekümmert hatte. Sehr gut. Und mit dem Gedanken schlief er ein.

Als er am nächsten Morgen davon aufwachte, dass Boerne Handy klingelte, war er zuerst vollkommen irritiert und dann etwas erschrocken, dass sie hier so mehr oder weniger unbekleidet nebeinander im Bett lagen. Als Boerne sich dann über die Bettkante beugte und in seiner Jackettasche nach dem Handy fingerte und Thiel sah, dass der andere es auch nicht mehr geschafft hatte, seine Unterhose gestern Nacht wieder komplett hochzuziehen, da wurde ihm schlagartig wieder heiß. Sex mit Boerne. Sie hatten irgendwie gestern Nacht Sex miteinander gehabt.

Boerne zog sich wieder aufs Bett rauf und schaltete den Wecker an seinem Handy aus. Dann zeigte er Thiel die Uhrzeit und grinste. Halb sieben. Widerlich. Thiel grinste zurück. Boerne stand also immer um halb sieben auf. War ja vielleicht auch ganz gut zu wissen, wenn sie dann ... Thiel stoppte sich in Gedanken selber. Das war ja nun mal wieder zwanzig Schritte zu weit.

Aber zumindest hatten sie diesen unangenehmen Moment überwunden, in dem man das erste Mal gemeinsam mit jemandem aufwachte, den man am Abend davor in verschiedenen Stadien der Nacktheit gesehen hatte – körperlich und seelisch. Thiel sah Boerne einen langen Augenblick an und der andere lehnte sich zu ihm hinüber und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Alles gut?“ fragte Boerne vorsichtig.

Thiel nickte. Alles gut.


	8. Blasinstrumente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ich weiß nicht genau, was dieses Kapitel ist ... erst kalt dann heiß ... kein Plan. 
> 
> Wollte mich aber noch ganz lieb bei allen für die vielen wundervollen Kommentare bedanken und besonders bei CornChrunchie für die Textzeilen aus den Radio Doria Songs ... mir wären schon nach fünf Kapiteln die Zitate ausgegangen :DDD

_Ein Ton aus einem alten Lied,_   
_Lange nicht gehört._   
_Fällst du mir in die Hände,_   
_Hast meinen Schlaf gestört._

_(So sieht man sich wieder,_ Radio Doria _)_

 

Sie fuhren getrennt zur Arbeit, was ja eigentlich Quatsch war, denn es war ja nun nicht so, als wenn sie sonst nie gemeinsam kamen und außerdem fuhr Boerne heute praktisch nur ins Institut, um so zu tun als ob. Um zehn musste er dann eh gleich wieder ins Präsidium kommen, da heute das Treffen der Undercoverstaffel mit den Bands des Festivals anstand. Es war Freitag und sie hatten jetzt noch genau zwei Wochen Vorbereitungszeit und ziemlich allen flatterten die Nerven ganz ordentlich.

Um zehn war schon das Treffen angesetzt und als Thiel um halb neun in seinem Büro ankam, stolperte er schon in der Tür über Frau Klemm und Nadeshda, die sich angeregt unterhielten.

„Ah Herr Thiel, da sind Sie ja.“ Frau Klemms Stimme klang viel weniger begeistert, als ihre Worte es vermuten ließen.

„Moinsen.“ Er schaute hilfesuchend zu Nadeshda, aber die grinste nur ganz unschuldig und ließ ihn mit Frau Klemm allein, um im Konferenzraum schon mal alles vorzubereiten.

„Ist alles vorbereitet? Sind Sie bereit?“ Frau Klemm schaute ihn durchdringend an.

„Wir haben alles getan, was möglich war. Es wird Überwachungskameras auf allen drei Bühnen geben, Undercoverpolizisten in allen Konzerten, sowohl im Publikum als auch auf der Bühne, die Hausdurchsuchungen sind abgeschlossen und Boerne wird mit seiner Band vor jedem Konzert als Vorband auftreten, um die Lage zu sondieren. Und natürlich Einlasskontrollen und Sicherheitsleute in jedem Saal.“ Er zählte alle Maßnahmen an den Fingern ab und freute sich, dass es kein Open Air Festival war, sonst hätten sie sicherlich noch nach Drohnen am Himmel Ausschau halten müssen ...

„Gut. Ab jetzt muss alles so organisiert sein, dass es jederzeit losgehen könnte und sie trotzdem bereit wären.“ Sie stapfte an ihm vorbei in den Konferenzraum. Thiel seufzte kurz und folgte ihr dann.

Boerne war schon da und saß direkt neben den Mitgliedern der Münsteraner Band, die für ihn ausgewählt worden war. Thiel versuchte es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass seine Augen in einem Raum voller Menschen immer erstmal Boerne wahrnahmen. Der andere trug heute nicht seinen üblichen Anzug, sondern hatte eines der T-Shirts an, die er sich speziell für die Auftritte gekauft hatte. Es saß verdammt eng und Thiel konnte jede Wölbung an Boernes Armen und Oberkörper sehen. Und sein Gehirn füllte auch gleich mal den restlichen Teil des Outfits aus, das er im Moment nicht sehen konnte, und produzierte in Thiels Kopf ein Bild von Boerne in dem engen grauen T-Shirt mit den superkurzen Ärmeln und der wahnsinnig enganliegenden braunen Hose mit den schwarzen Lederflicken über den Knien.

Das war hier ja fast wie bei einem dieser Ausmalbücher für Mädchen. Man bekam einen nackten Boerne und durfte dann selber Kleidung dranmalen. Thiels Bauch kribbelte und er spürte den Drang sich nur mal eben kurz in der Hose bequemer auszurichten, aber das war natürlich absolut unmöglich in einem Raum voller neugieriger Blicke. Er würde es aushalten müssen und vermied es erneut in Boernes Richtung zu schauen, bevor er noch aufgeregter wurde. Sie würden sicherlich nachher noch die Möglichkeit haben einen Moment alleine zu reden.

„Ist denn irgendjemand dabei, der sich nicht fähig fühlt sein Songbook in den Griff zu kriegen bis zum Konzertbeginn?“ Sie waren jetzt schon seit einer halben Stunde in der Besprechung mit den Bands und der Raum wurde immer wärmer. Thiel hätte gerne ein Fenster aufgemacht, aber alle Jalousien waren heruntergelassen, damit man zumindest vage erkennen konnte, was der Beamer für ein Bild an die Wand warf.

Thiel schaute im Raum herum und hoffte, dass sich niemand melden würde.

„Sind ja immer nur drei Akkorde“, machte sich einer der Kollegen lustig.

„Das ist Absicht. Ihr sollt ja auch nicht als Gitarrenvirtuosen auf der Bühne stehen, sondern als Polizisten und euch auf das Publikum konzentrieren. Eure Begleitakkorde sind absichtlich so simpel wie möglich gehalten worden, damit ihr das im Schlaf könnt. Und ich erwarte von euch auch, dass ihr das im Schlaf könnt, klaro?“ Er zeigte mit einem Finger warnend in die Runde.

Bislang hatte Boerne noch nicht einmal dazwischengequatscht und sich auch nicht mit irgendwelchen überwichtigen Fragen gemeldet. Er hatte vollkommen ruhig und aufmerksam neben den Mitgliedern der Band gesessen, die für ihn ausgewählt worden war. Sie hatten sich am Anfang schnell eben bekannt gemacht und folgten nun in Ruhe der Sitzung.

Thiels Augen wanderten immer mal wieder zu der Münsteraner Band mit dem etwas ungünstigen Namen _„Promenadenmischung_ “ hinüber, vermieden es aber Boerne direkt anzuschauen. Die Erinnerung an gestern Nacht war noch zu frisch und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich zusammenreißen konnte, wenn Boerne seinen Blick erwiderte. Also tat er so, als wäre Boerne die Medusa und vermied jeglichen Augenkontakt.

Nachdem alle Fragen der Bands geklärt worden waren und der Ablaufplan gefestigt und besprochen war, überließ Thiel es den Polizisten sich mit ihren jeweiligen temporären Kollegen abzusprechen und vielleicht noch ein bisschen besser bekannt zu machen. Einige hatten auch das Leuchten in den Augen, was verriet, dass sie vollkommen begeistert waren mit einer Band, die sie großartig fanden, gemeinsam auf der Bühne stehen zu dürfen.

Er schlenderte zurück in sein Büro und überlegte, ob er schon in die Kantine gehen sollte. Aber ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass er jetzt um halb zwölf da noch nichts zu Essen bekommen würde. Unglaublich, wie langsam die Zeit verging in diesen Meetings. Da saß man immer da und gefühlte vier Eiszeiten zogen an einem vorbei und wenn man dann auf die Uhr schaute, waren noch nicht mal drei Minuten rum. Es klopfte an der Tür.

Thiel schaute von seinem Schreibtisch hoch und das Blut schoß ihm in die Wangen. Und in den Schritt. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, warum er nicht gerade einen Herzinfarkt hatte. Denn viel Blut konnte da nicht mehr übrig sein, um sein wichtigstes Organ am Laufen zu halten.

Boerne steckte den Kopf durch den Türspalt.

„Kann ich reinkommen? Oder bist du beschäftigt?“ War fast ein wenig furchteinflößend wie leicht sie vom Sie auf das Du gewechselt waren. Als hätten sie seit Jahren nur drauf gewartet. Und so höflich war Boerne in der Regel auch nicht. Was vermutlich bedeutete, dass der andere auch etwas unsicher war, wie er mit der neuen Situation umgehen sollte.

„Äh ... ja, äh ... ich meine nein, ich bin nicht beschäftigt.“ Thiel ließ seinen Blick einmal schnell durch die Fenster schweifen, die auf den Gang im Präsidium hinausführten, aber der war glücklicherweise verwaist.

Dann fiel sein Blick auf Boerne und seine schlimmsten Vermutungen wurden bestätigt. Boerne trug zwar nicht die brauen Hose aus dem weichen enganliegenden Stoff, dafür aber eine verdammt enge graue Jeans, die mit dekorativen Nähten am Knie und auf den Oberschenkeln ein wenig wie ein Raumanzug aus einem Science Fiction Film aussah. Thiel schluckte trocken. Der Stoff saß perfekt an den schlanken Beinen und betonte die trainierten Oberschenkel, die Thiel gestern Nacht schon von Nahem bewundern durfte. Und er wusste nicht, ob es Absicht oder Zufall war. Boerne schien Thiels Blick zu bemerken, denn er legte demonstrativ eine Hand oben auf seinen Oberschenkel, ganz in die Nähe der sanften Wölbung, die Thiel das Blut in den Schoß trieb.

Thiel drückte möglichst unauffällig unter der Schreibtischoberfläche mit seinem Handballen einmal auf den Reißverschluss seiner Jeans, um die Blutzufuhr zu stoppen. Leider blieb Boerne die Geste nicht verborgen und der andere lehnte sich ein wenig aufreizend mit verschränkten Armen an den Türrahmen, schlug seine Beine an den Knöcheln übereinander und drückte seine Hüfte leicht nach vorne. Thiels Augen fuhren an den gestreckten Linien von Boernes Körper entlang und endeten schließlich in dessen Augen.

Am Liebsten hätte er einfach den Mund aufgemacht und Boerne gesagt, wie gerne er sich jetzt einfach einen runterholen würde, während Boerne da so stand. Aber das wäre dann vielleicht doch ein wenig zu krass gewesen. Obwohl der Blick in Boernes Augen so aussah, als ob der andere etwas Ähnliches dachte.

„Ich wollte eigentlich nur kurz fragen, ob wir heute abend zusammen essen wollen?“ Boerne durchbrach die aufgeladene Stille, die sich über Thiels Büro gelegt hatte, wie der Moment vor dem ersten Blitz an einem Sommernachmittag.

Thiels Gesicht musste ziemlich panisch ausgesehen haben, denn Boerne hob überrascht die Augenbrauen und löste sich aus der verdammt erotischen Position, die er eingenommen hatte.

„Also, nur wenn das für dich in Ordnung ist“, fügte er schnell hinzu und war jetzt wieder Boerne und nicht Rockstar!Boerne.

„Äh du ...“, begann Thiel etwas unsicher und suchte auf seinem Schreibtsich nach irgendwelchen wichtigen Unterlagen, die er von einer Seite auf die andere legen konnte, damit er Boerne nicht anschauen musste. „Ich glaub ich kann das noch nicht. So in der Öffentlichkeit und so. Lass doch mal erstmal schauen, wie es so läuft.“ Thiel merkte, dass sich unter seinen Achseln gerade feuchte Flecken auf dem Hemd bildeten. Das war aber auch echt ne verdammt peinliche Sache alles.

„Wieso denn in der Öffentlichkeit?“ Jetzt klang Boerne etwas ratlos.

„Na, essen gehen und so ...“, Thiel klappte ein paar Mappen auf und zu und schaute Boerne immer noch nicht an. „So wie ich Münster einschätze, laufen wir garantiert jemandem über den Weg den wir kennen.“ Er wedelte mit einer Hand durch die Luft, als ob er damit anzeigen wollte, wem sie denn so über den Weg laufen könnten, dabei war ja außer ihnen niemand im Büro oder auf dem Flur.

„Frank“, Boerne hatte sich jetzt wieder gefangen und lächelte behutmsam, „Ich frag ja auch nicht, ob wir zusammen in der Villa Medici am Pärchentisch essen wollen, sondern ob wir zusammen bei mir oder bei dir was kochen. Und dann auf dem Sofa essen. Ich glaube für so öffentliche Zurschaustellungen ist es mir auch noch ein wenig früh.“

Thiel sah jetzt endlich von seinem Schreibtisch hoch und Boerne ins Gesicht.

„Ach so“, jetzt musste er auch grinsen, „ich dachte Sie wollten ... du wolltest essen gehen. Also ... draußen ... also in ein Restaurant.“

„Das wäre natürlich auch mal eine schöne Sache, aber das sollten wir vielleicht für später ins Auge fassen. Viel später.“ Boerne musste ein wenig schmunzeln und Thiel hätte fast vor Erleichterung geseufzt. An der Kommunikation würden sie noch ein wenig schrauben müssen, sonst war das Desaster ja vorprogrammiert.

Sie schauten sich einen Moment lang an und Thiel musste jetzt wieder an letzte Nacht denken. Und egal, wie es mit der Konversation so weiter ging bei ihnen, im Bett klappte es ja schonmal gut.

„Und?“ Boerne hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Und was?“ Thiel versuchte sich immer noch von dem Gedanken zu erholen, gemeinsam mit Boerne in irgendeinem Restaurant auf dem Präsentierteller zu sitzen und angestarrt zu werden.

„Na, das wird doch wohl nicht schon Altersdemenz sein, mein lieber Herr Thiel“, rügte Boerne ihn ein wenig. Und als Thiel immer noch nicht reagierte, fuhr er fort. „Das Abendessen? Bei mir? Heute? Zu Hause? Auf dem Sofa?“

Thiel war sich nicht sicher, was schlimmer war. Dass er gerade mal wieder total abgehängt wurde, oder dass ihm in dem Moment wo Boerne das sagte, etwas ganz anderes durch den Kopf schoss, was man abends so bei Boerne auf dem Sofa machen konnte.

„Ach so“, er versuchte so zu tun, als wäre er im Moment einfach zu beschäftigt, um sich wirklich damit zu befassen und betete, dass Nadeshda doch einfach jetzt mit einem wichtigen Anliegen ins Büro kommen möge. Aber es passierte nichts, außer das die Stille viel zu laut war. „Äh, ja klar, können wir machen. Bis später dann.“ Und wenn Boerne die etwas rasante Verabschiedung und den leicht ruppigen Ton wahrnahm, dann störte er sich zumindest nicht daran, denn er lächelte erfreut und verschwand mit einem _Bis später_ aus Thiels Büro.

Als Boerne weg war, atmete Thiel ein paar Mal tief durch und legte beruhigend erstmal beide Hände auf die Tischplatte vor ihm. Schwankte der Boden eigentlich immer so krass? Er hatte sich noch nicht wieder ganz beruhigt, als seine Bürotür erneut aufging und Nadeshda hereinschlenderte.

„Na Chef? Alles im Griff?“ Ihr Ton war locker, aber Thiel fragte sich trotzdem, ob sie auf das Meeting, oder auf Boerne anspielte. Er beschloss seinen immer noch brennenden Wangen zu trotzen und cool zu bleiben.

„Es ist alles sehr gut vorbereitet und ich denke, es kann losgehen“, und wie zur Bestätigung nickte er einmal entschieden.

„Ich hoffe ja nur, dass Sie Boerne gut unter Kontrolle haben und der uns nicht am Ende alles versaut.“ Sie rollte ein wenig mit den Augen und Thiel konnte nicht umhin sich zu erinnern, dass Nadeshda nicht immer so arg gut auf die arrogante Art des Rechtsmediziners zu sprechen war.

„Keine Sorge“, wiegelte er ab, „Boerne ist sich der Wichtigkeit unseres Einsatzes sehr wohl bewusst.“ Hoffentlich war die Diskussion damit vorbei.

Nadeshda schien aber mit ihren Gedanken noch nicht am Ende zu sein.

„Na, das ist ja schön, ich hoffe aber auch, dass er Sie nicht zu sehr von Ihrem Job ablenkt, wenn er dann _so_ auf der Bühne steht.“ Sie zeigte mit dem Daumen hinter sich und Thiel vermutete, dass sie damit irgendwie in die Vergangenheit deuten wollte, als Boerne vor ein paar Minuten in seinem Rockstaroutfit aus Thiels Büro raus und einmal durch das ganze Präsidium flaniert war. Die anerkennenden oder vielleicht auch verulkend gemeinten Pfiffe hatten Boerne den ganzen Weg runter zum Fahrstuhl begleitet. Sie zwinkerte ihm ein wenig zu wissend zu, drehte sich um und verschwand wieder in ihrem eigenen Büro. Thiel starrte ihr einen langen Moment lang mit offenem Mund nach. Frechheit.

Als Nadeshda wieder an ihrem eigenen Schreibtisch Platz genommen hatte, versuchte auch er sich wieder seinen Aufgaben zuzuwenden. War schwieriger als es aussah. Aber es kontrollierte hier ja zum Glück keiner, ob er tatsächlich am PC arbeitete, oder einfach nur ne halbe Stunde auf den Bildschirm starrte. Und selbst wenn. Die letzten Wochen waren für alle so stressig gewesen, da konnte er auch mal ein wenig entspannen.

Boernes Outfit war tatsächlich rockstarwürdig gewesen. Thiel liess sich die Hose nochmal durch den Kopf gehen. Und durch andere Teile seines Körpers. Was er allerdings immer noch nicht wusste, war ob Boernes Gesangskünste überhaupt ausreichten, um die drei Songs zu bestreiten, die von ihm und der Band vor dem Auftritt jeder der Festivalbands gefordert wurden. Irgendwie wollte er ja auch nicht, dass Boerne sich da total blamierte. Auf der anderen Seite war das vielleicht auch ganz lustig und würde den anderen mal ein wenig zurechtstutzen.

_Nein_ , Thiel schüttelte ein wenig mit dem Kopf und hoffte, dass ihn niemand dabei sah. Er würde sich nicht über Boerne lustig machen, wenn der andere beim Konzert versagte. So war das zwischen ihnen nicht mehr. Hoffte er zumindest. So ganz sicher war er sich ja nicht, dass Boerne das mit dem Necken so schnell abstellen konnte, nur weil sie jetzt vielleicht den Sex aus ihren Worten ins Bett verlegt hatten. Und vielleicht war es ja auch nicht nur Sex. Vielleicht ging da ja noch mehr. Heute Abend würde er da mal nachbohren. _Und seine Wortwahl besser prüfen_ , dachte Thiel mit einem leichten Grinsen. Wie. Ein. Teenager. Mannomann, wie sollte das bloß werden? Aber er war auch schon lange nicht mehr so verknallt gewesen. So richtig. Mit Trommelsolos im Bauch und erwiderten Gefühlen.

Um halb sechs war dann endlich Feierabend und Thiel schwang sich auf sein Fahrrad und strampelte nach Hause. Er würde auf jeden Fall noch vorher duschen müssen, bevor er zu Boerne rüberging. Es war draußen ganz schön heiß und er schwitzte eh leicht. Für die drei Konzertabende würde er auf jeden Fall auch dünne T-Shirts anziehen müssen. Vielleicht hatte er ja noch was, das kein St.-Pauli Logo vorne drauf hatte.

Zu Hause sprang er dann erstmal unter die Dusche. Er hatte nach alter Gewohnheit schon mal gecheckt, ob bei Boerne Licht brannte und gesehen, dass der andere zu Hause war. Gleich würden sie sich zum Essen treffen. Und zwar nicht umzingelt von lauter anderen Kollegen, sondern ganz allein. Thiel war unter der Dusche schon so erregt, dass er sich sein steifes Glied nur ganz vorsichtig einseifen konnte, weil er sonst den ganzen Spaß schon vorweggenommen hätte. Und am Ende musste er das Wasser noch kurz auf kalt stellen, damit er hinterher auch in seine Hose wieder reinpasste. Er musste ein wenig grinsen. So scharf auf Sex war er schon seit seiner Teenagerzeit nicht mehr gewesen. Vielleich noch ganz am Anfang mit Susanne. Aber jetzt schon seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr. Er hoffte innerlich, dass dieses Gefühl mit Boerne nicht auch schon nach ein paar Jahren wieder verschwinden würde, so wie es mit Susanne gewesen war.

Aber egal wie lange, er würde es verdammt nochmal ausnutzen solange es hielt. Thiel zog sich eine von seinen guten dunkelblauen Jeans an. Die musste er zwar unten ein wenig aufkrempeln, weil alle Hosen, die ihm obenrum passten, unten immer zu lang waren, aber das sah eigentlich trotzdem ganz gut aus. Dann durchforstete er seinen Schrank nach einem T-Shirt, dass keinen Totenkopf vorne drauf hatte, keine Löcher im Saum oder unter den Achseln und einigermaßen gut saß. Die Auswahl war zugegebenermaßen gering. Aber er hatte ja auch nicht vor es lange anzubehalten.

Bei dem Gedanken wurde ihm schon wieder eng in der Hose. Das war ja in seinem Kopf noch viel schlimmer als beim Küssen. Diese ständige Erregung. Er hatte das Gefühl, das er jetzt schon seit vierundzwanzig Stunden hart war. Seit Boerne ihn zum allerersten Mal zum Orgasmus gebracht hatte. Na gut, zum allerersten Mal persönlich zum Orgasmus gebracht hatte. Er konnte sich selber ja schlecht belügen und behaupten, dass er sich noch nie befriedigt hatte und in Gedanken auf Boernes Brust oder in seinem Inneren ergossen hatte. Meistens war das allerdings nach einem Streit gewesen und er musste ja seine Aggression irgendwie abreagieren.

Als ihm das zum ersten Mal passiert war, da war er ganz schön geschockt gewesen. Der Streit war schon am Morgen passiert, direkt am Leichenfundort und er hatte es abends schon fast wieder vergessen. Oder wohl eher verdrängt. Und dann hatte er sich im Bett aufgebäumt und in dem Moment dieses Bild im Kopf gehabt, wie er sich tief in Boerne hineinpresste. Zum Stoppen war es schon zu spät gewesen und er war mit ein paar harten Stößen in seine Hand gekommen und hatte sich vorgestellt Boerne über dem Obduktionstisch zu nehmen. Er war verdammt hart gekommen.

Danach war es ihm natürlich saupeinlich gewesen, aber als es dann immer mal wieder passiert war, hatte es irgendwie seine Schreckwirkung verloren und manchmal wenn er supersauer auf Boerne war, hatte er sich auf dem Bett auf alle viere gehockt und hart in seine Hand gestoßen und sich Boernes Körper unter seinem gewünscht.  

Thiel sah nochmal auf die Uhr, weil er es kaum abwarten konnte. Egal wie, er würde erstmal zum Höhepunkt kommen müssen, bevor sie was zu Essen machen konnten. War ihm auch egal wie. Seinetwegen konnten sie sich auch direkt in der Küche gegenseitig einen runterholen oder er befriedigte sich während Boerne neben ihm kochte. Er war sich sicher, dass er später nach dem Essen nochmal konnte, wenn sie dann gemeinsam im Bett lagen. Vielleicht konnte man ja schon mal antesten, wie das mit dem richtigen Sex dann so ging. Wenn Boerne nichts dagegen hatte. Thiel schloss einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief durch. Er war schon so angespannt wie eine Sprungfeder. Wie einer von diesen Clowns in der Kiste. Hoffentlich würde er nicht schon platzen, wenn Boerne die Tür aufmachte. Er hatte so wahnsinnig Bock auf Sex. Vielleicht kam das von den vielen Jahren in denen er es sich halt nur so aus Notwendigkeit selber gemacht hatte, aber der Spaß daran irgendwie verloren gegangen war. Und jetzt war der Spaß wieder da. Mit Wucht.

Thiel beschloss, dass es Quatsch war zu warten, bis die verabredete Zeit gekommen war. Boerne war ja zu Hause und sie wollten ja eh gemeinsam kochen. Er checkte sich noch einmal im Spiegel, machte etwas Deo drauf und schloss dann die Wohnungstür hinter sich. Vor Boernes Tür zögerte er dann aber doch ein wenig. Was, wenn Boerne jetzt gar keine Lust hatte und erstmal in Ruhe essen wollte? Da würde er ja kirre werden. Egal, er war ein erwachsener Mann und würde auch das durchhalten.

Thiel klingelte und ein paar Augenblicke später öffnete Boerne ihm die Tür. Er hatte sich nicht umgezogen und trug immer noch die verboten enge Hose und das hautenge T-Shirt. Thiel schubste den anderen zurück über die Türschwelle und drückte die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. Boerne schaffte es gerade eben noch ein wenig zufrieden zu grinsen, bevor er von Thiels Lippen getroffen wurde. Thiel spürte, wie der andere seine Arme um ihn schlang und nickte innerlich zufrieden, dass das Essen jetzt wohl erstmal warten musste. Boernes Zunge war so klein und weich und leckte sanft in seinem Mund. Und Thiel wünschte sich, dass er diese Zunge möglichst bald weiter unten spüren würde.

Boerne stöhnte leise in seinen Mund und griff mit einer Hand in Thiels Schritt, massierte ihn ein wenig und Thiel gab einen fast knurrenden Laut von sich. Boerne schien das als Zustimmung zu werten und rieb ein wenig härter über die Wölbung in Thiels Hose.

„Will schon vor dem Essen.“ Thiel war sich sicher, dass er das nicht zu spezifizieren brauchte. Boerne nickte. Ja. Sie küssten sich gierig und mit weit offenen Mündern.

„Ich auch.“ Boernes Worte waren mehr gestöhnt als gesprochen. Und er fing an, seine eigene Hose aufzuknöpfen und herunterzuschieben.

Thiel griff nach Boernes Unterhose und massierte das harte Glied darin. Wie konnte es sein, dass es ihn so wahnsinnig scharf machte, einen anderen Mann so anzufassen? Thiels Gedanken fuhren Karussell. Er liebte es zu spüren, wie hart Boerne war, wenn sie sich küssten. Und wie sein Glied unter seinen Fingern pulsierte. Sie rieben sich gegenseitig über dem Stoff und dann hielt Thiel es nicht mehr länger aus. Er riss sich seine Hose auf und drückte Boernes Kopf nach unten.

„Will deinen Mund.“ Thiels Kopf fiel nach hinten an die Wohnungstür hinter ihm.

Boerne zog Thiel die Jeans und die Unterhose runter und ging auf die Knie. Thiel hoffte einen Augenblick, dass der Boden nicht zu schlimm hart war für Boerne, aber dann war es ihm eigentlich auch egal, weil der andere die Spitze seiner Erektion küsste.

„Ah Scheiße ...“ Thiel keuchte auf. Das war schon fast zuviel. Der ganze Gedanke und die Situation und dass Thiel schon seit Jahrzehnten niemand mehr dort geküsst hatte.

Thiel zog sich sein T-Shirt über den Kopf und warf es zur Seite. Dann grub er eine Hand in Boernes Haare und versuchte den anderen zu ermutigen. Aber Boerne schien keine große Ermutigung zu brauchen, denn seine Lippen schlossen sich über Thiels Schaft und er presste seine Zunge von unten dagegen, so dass Thiel Sterne hinter seinen zusammengepressten Augenlidern sah.

„Boerne ...“, er keuchte härter und musste sich verdammt nochmal zusammenreißen, dass er nicht mit der Hüfte nach vorne stieß und Boerne damit überforderte.

Boernes Zunge leckte jetzt rund um seinen Schaft und in den freigelegten Schlitz ganz vorne. Die Lippen waren immer noch eng um die weiche Haut gespannt und bewegten sie über dem harten Kern vor und zurück. Thiel war sich nicht sicher, ob er noch atmete.

„So gut ...“, er bewegte seine Hüfte ein ganz klein wenig im Rhythmus von Boernes Bewegungen mit. Bald würde er diese Bewegung auch in Boernes Innerstem machen. Aber härter, schneller. Sie würden beide gemeinsam stöhnen und sich kleine Ermutigungen zurufen. Schneller, härter. Komm schon.

„Schneller ...“, eigentlich hatte diese Anweisung dem Ich in seinem Kopf gegolten, der schon mit Boerne im Bett war, aber der echte Boerne befolgte sie trotzdem und nahm noch eine Hand zur Hilfe, um seinen Mund schneller über die Spitze bewegen zu können, während sich die Hand am Schaft im gleichen Rhythmus auf und ab bewegte.

„Vorsicht ...“ Thiel ließ Boernes Haare los, damit der andere noch wegziehen konnte, aber Boerne machte keinerlei Anstalten.

„Scheiße, komm gleich“, Thiel stieß erneut mit der Hüfte nach vorne. „Komme, oh Gott, Boerne. Scheiße.“ Und er kam hart. Der Atem schoss in Stößen aus ihm heraus genauso wie sein Erguss. Und er spürte, wie sich Boernes Kehle auf und ab bewegte. Der andere schluckte tatsächlich alles runter, was aus ihm herausgeschossen kam und er wünschte sich, sein Orgasmus würde noch minutenlang andauern, einfach nur um dieses Gefühl niemals zu vergessen.

Thiel spürte, wie seine Beine anfingen zu wackeln und er ließ sich an der Tür entlang auf den Boden rutschen. War ja auch zuviel verlangt nach so einem Erlebnis stehen zu bleiben. Boerne sah ihn einen Moment lang mit brennenden Augen an. Und Thiel nickte ihm erschöpft zu. Verdammt gut.

Dann drückte Boerne sich selber die Jeans ein wenig weiter runter und zog sich auch die Unterhose halb runter. Thiel sah zu ihm rüber und fürchtete, dass er den Gefallen, den Boerne ihm jetzt gerade getan hatte mit gleicher Münze zurück zahlen musste. Und obwohl das in seinem Kopf nicht mehr so schlimm klang wie vielleicht vor ein paar Tagen noch, so war er trotzdem nicht sicher, ob er das konnte. Ganz abgesehen von der Erschöpfung.

Aber Boerne schien seine Dienste gar nicht in Anspruch nehmen zu wollen, denn er nahm sich selber in die Hand und fuhr ganz langsam an seinem harten Schaft auf und ab. Thiel folgte jeder Bewegung mit seinen Augen. Dass es ihn einmal so erregen würde einem anderen Mann dabei zuzusehen, hätte er auch so nicht gedacht. Aber es machte ihn unglaublich an zu sehen, wie Boerne immer erregter wurde. Wie sein Glied härter und länger wurde. Ein erster durchsichtiger Tropfen bildete sich im Schlitz an der Spitze von Boernes Schaft und Thiel hätte sich am Liebsten gleich mit einen runtergeholt, aber so schnell war er dann in seinem Alter doch nicht mehr wieder fit.

Boerne schloss jetzt die Augen, stütze sich mit einem Arm auf Thiels Schulter ab, der immer noch an die Tür gelehnt saß, und legte seinen Kopf ein wenig in den Nacken. Thiel hörte, wie sein Atem schwerer ging und sich Boernes elegante Finger immer enger um den Schaft schlossen. Vielleicht konnte er ja trotzdem etwas an dem Schauspiel teilnehmen.

„Du bist so verdammt sexy, wenn du das machst“, flüsterte er.

Boerne öffnete seine Augen wieder und schaute auf ihn herab. Dann leckte er sich über die Lippen und seine Hand wurde noch ein wenig schneller.

Thiel griff nach Boernes Oberschenkeln und fuhr streichelnd daran auf und ab. Der weiche Stoff der Jeans verdeckte zwar das Beste, aber Thiel genoss den Teil der Haut, den er erreichen konnte.

„Ich will das auch mal für dich machen.“ Er wollte sich auch aus dem Sitzen auf die Knie hochstemmen, aber Boerne drückte einmal mit der Hand zu, die auf Thiels Schulter lag, und hielt ihn in der Position fest.

Boernes Augen brannten jetzt in seine und seine Hand flog immer schneller über sein hartes Glied.

„Frank ...“, Boernes Atem ging jetzt schwer und sein Mund bildete lautlose Wörter.

„Ja“, beantwortete Thiel die ungestellte Frage. „Komm schon, Boerne.“

In dem Moment beugte der andere sich weiter zu ihm runter und ergoss er sich mit einem Aufstöhnen über Thiels Brust und Bauch. Gut dass er das T-Shirt eben schon ausgezogen und beiseite geworfen hatte. _Und das sein Bauch eine so große Trefferfläche bot_ , dachte Thiel.

Nachdem er den letzten Tropfen aus sich herausgewrungen hatte, ließ Boerne sich ganz zu Thiel auf den Boden nieder und küsste ihn erneut. Ihre Arme umschlangen den Körper des anderen und Thiel hätte sich am Liebsten gleich hier hingelegt, aber das war selbst ihm dann zu unbequem.

„Du bist so wahnsinnig sexy.“ Kaum hatten die Worte seinen Mund verlassen, war sich Thiel nicht mehr ganz sicher, ob er sowas überhaupt zu Boerne sagen konnte. Sie waren ja irgendwie schon zwei ältere ... also, zumindest nicht mehr jung.

„Ich weiß.“ Boerne schickte ihm ein dreistes Grinsen und Thiel musste lachen. Dann konnte es so schlimm ja nicht sein.


	9. Adagio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hm, noch so ein zwischendrin Kapitel. Ich weiß, dass ich hier irgendwas wollte, aber ich weiß zum Teufel nicht mehr was ...
> 
> Manchmal ist das Leben nicht so ganz so einfach, wie man das gerne hätte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wichtiger Hinweis: 
> 
> Das hier ist das letzte Kaptitel, was ich tatsächlich vorgeschrieben hatte ... das heißt, ab jetzt kann ich nur noch posten, wenn ich wieder ein neues Kapitel geschrieben habe. Also vermutlich so wöchentlich würde ich mal sagen. 
> 
> Habt Geduld mit mir ...

 

_Heute ist ein schöner Tag,  
obwohl ich mich heut' selbst nicht mag._

_(Sehnsucht Nr.7,_ Radio Doria _)_

 

Nachdem sie sich wieder ein wenig erholt hatten und Boerne anfing rumzujammern, dass der Boden viel zu kalt war, standen sie gemeinsam wieder auf. Das heißt, Boerne stand auf, versuchte sich nicht in seiner auf halb acht hängenden Hose zu verheddern, zog sich vernünftig wieder an und streckte Thiel dann eine Hand entgegen und half ihm auf. Sie waren echt nicht mehr die jüngsten und so einen Quatsch sollte man echt besser im weichen, warmen Bett machen. Aber Thiel war das gerade sowas von egal. Er grinste Boerne an, nachdem er sich die Jeans wieder hochgezogen und geschlossen hatte und der andere reichte ihm mit einem Augenbrauenzucken das T-Shirt, was er vorhin einfach so auf den Boden geschmissen hatte.

„Was wollen wir denn kochen?“ Boerne war erstaunlich schnell wieder zur Normalität zurückgekehrt, während sich bei Thiel im Kopf immer noch alles wie Rote Grütze mit Vanillesoße anfühlte. Was ja an sich erstmal nichts Schlechtes war. Nur an heißen Herdplatten und Öfen sollte man in dem Zustand nicht herumhantieren.

„Äh“, Thiel versuchte nachzudenken. Er versuchte es wirklich. „Ochsenschwanzsuppe?“ Bevor er das Wort noch ganz ausgesprochen hatte, prustete er schon los und Boerne schaute ihn reichlich amüsiert an. Er war soooooo peinlich.

„Mja.“ Boerne verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und versuchte ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken, was ihm aber misslang. „Sehr erwachsen, Herr Thiel.“

„Na gut ...“, Thiel dachte noch einen Moment nach. „Flutschfinger?“ Was Besseres fiel ihm nicht mehr ein.

„Ist das nicht eher was zum Nachtisch?“ fragte Boerne und so wie er das betonte, klang es gar nicht nach Eis.

Thiel hörte auf zu lachen und griff mit einer Hand nach Boernes Nacken, zog ihn zu sich heran und küsste ihn hart und ausgiebig. Gut, dass er das jetzt immer machen konnte, wenn er Lust drauf hatte. Na ja, vielleicht nicht im Präsidium oder vor anderen Leuten, aber hier, in Boernes Wohnung. Und in seiner Wohnung vielleicht auch mal. Thiel fing schon wieder an sich in dem Kuss zu verlieren und als sie sich endlich wieder voneinander lösen konnten, war das Essen schon fast erneut vergessen.

„Ist mir doch scheißegal, was wir essen, Boerne“, Thiel lehnte sich mit seiner Stirn an die des anderen, „hauptsache schnell, damit wir wieder ins Bett gehen können.“ Er wusste, dass er sich hier gerade ziemlich offenlegte, aber Boerne sollte ruhig wissen, dass er dauernd Lust auf ihn hatte.

„Frank“, Boernes Stimme klang nicht ganz so begeistert, wie er sich gerade fühlte. „Wir sollten wirklich was zusammen essen und uns ein wenig unterhalten.“

Oh-oh, das klang aber nicht gut. Thiel fühlte sich total betrunken, obwohl er noch keinen Tropfen gehabt hatte.

„Wieso das denn?“ fragte er dann auch völlig unqualifiziert.

„Damit das hier nicht nur Sex ist, nicht wahr?“ Boerne sah jetzt ein wenig genervt aus.

Wie? Thiel versuchte erstmal die Ansage zu verarbeiten, tat sich aber schwer. War doch wohl klar, dass das hier nicht nur Sex war, oder?

„Äh ...“, wie sollte er das jetzt formulieren? „Boerne ...“, Thiel legte dem anderen eine Hand an den Unterarm und war froh als Boerne nicht wegzog. „Ich dachte das wäre eindeutig, dass das hier mit uns nicht nur Sex ist. Also, für mich war das zumindest eindeutig.“ Und er schaute Boerne ernsthaft in die Augen. Sein albernes Lachen von eben war verschwunden und er versuchte soviel Ehrlichkeit und Wärme in seinen Blick zu legen, wie er konnte.

Boerne sah ihn einen Moment lang an und nickte dann. Ein winziges Lächeln kämpfte sich zu seinen Mundwinkeln durch. Gut. Thiel atmete auf. So auf diese ganzen holprigen Anfangsschwierigkeiten hatte er ja immer gar keinen Bock. Warum konnte das nicht einfach ... einfach sein.

„Lass ma lecker Bratkartoffeln mit Zwiebeln machen und dazu ein Filet oder was auch immer du noch so da hast.“ Thiel versuchte die Laune zwischen ihnen wieder ein wenig zu heben.

Bei dem Themenwechsel schien Boerne tatsächlich wieder ein wenig aufzublühen.

„Wie wäre es denn statt Bratkartoffeln mit Kräuterkartoffeln aus dem Ofen und ich habe da noch ein paar wunderbare Nackensteaks, die wir dazu grillen könnten. Ganz fettarm im Ofen.“ Boerne ging schon forschen Schrittes auf den Kühlschrank zu und Thiel rollte mit den Augen. Der würde ihn doch jetzt nicht auf Diät setzen oder sowas?

Aber am Ende war das Essen unglaublich lecker und sie leerten noch fast zwei ganze Flaschen Wein gemeinsam, während sie sich über den bevorstehenden Einsatz unterhielten. Was dann dazu führte, dass der Sex hinterher eher einem Junggesellenabschied glich und viel geküsst und gelacht wurde, aber sonst nix ging.

„Na, Herr Thiel, das hätte ich ja nicht gedacht, dass Sie schon so früh schlapp machen.“ Boernes nackte Arme waren um Thiels Mitte geschlungen und er küsste sich ein wenig an Thiels Wange entlang. Thiel fand es irgendwie sehr anregend, wenn Boerne ihn siezte während sie nackt zusammen im Bett lagen.

„Von wegen schlapp machen. Wenn Sie mich hier so durchkitzeln. Da kann sich ja niemand konzertieren.“ Er merkte, dass das Wort gerade nicht ganz richtig rausgekommen war, aber er wusste nicht genau, was er da falsch gemacht hatte. Zuviel Wein.

„Durchkitzeln? Soll ich Ihnen mal zeigen, wie durchkitzeln richtig geht?“ Und Boerne ließ seine beiden Hände an Thiels Brustkorb entlang nach unten gleiten und grub alle zehn Finger in die weiche Haut an der Hüfte. Thiel grunz-lachte ein wenig würdelos und versuchte Boernes Finger wegzuziehen. Aber Boerne rutschte mit seinem ganzen Körper auf ihn drauf und hielt ihn fest. Das Kitzeln ging irgendwie in ein kneten über und Ihre Lippen fanden sich jetzt fast schon blind. Thiel griff mit beiden Händen in Boernes Haare und hielt den anderen in Position.

Sie küssten sich tief und warm und Thiel hätte am Liebsten gar nicht mehr aufgehört, aber der Tag war lang gewesen und er war müde. Und so lief der Kuss irgendwann seinem natürlichen Ende zu und Boerne schlief noch halb auf ihm liegend an seine Schulter gekuschelt ein.

Am nächsten Morgen schüttelte Boerne ihn zu einer unmöglichen Zeit wach und Thiel war ziemlich verwirrt. Eigentlich war er davon ausgegangen, dass heute Samstag war und sie ausschlafen konnten, aber vielleicht hatten sie auch zwei Tage durchgeschlafen und heute war Montag ... während er da noch so drüber nachdachte, schüttelte Boerne ihn erneut an der Schulter.

„Mwasn?“ Thiel wollte jetzt noch gar nicht wach sein.

„Du“, Boerne klang sehr entschuldigend. „Ich muss jetzt los zum Training.“

„Wasn fürn Training?“ Thiel war zwar jetzt doch neugierig, aber trotzdem hatte er keinen Bock den Kopf aus dem Kopfkissen zu heben.

„Voice-coaching und dann heute Nachmittag Probe mit der Band.“

Ach Scheiße. Ja richtig. Boerne würde ja singen müssen auf dem Konzert. Und dafür musste er üben. Deshalb hatte er also die beiden letzten Wochenenden komplett außer Haus verbracht.

„Weck mich, wenn du wieder da bist.“ Und damit kuschelte er sich noch ein wenig tiefer in die Decke.

Er hörte Boerne leise lachen.

„Du liegst auf meinem Oberschenkel. Den brauch ich aber heute.“ Und da merkte Thiel erst, dass sie mit den Beinen noch ineinander verstrickt waren.

Mit einem übertrieben angestrengten Grunzen bewegte Thiel sich von Boernes Oberschenkel runter und wickelte sich dann wieder in die Decke. Boerne küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange und machte sich auf den Weg unter die Dusche.

Thiel blieb einfach liegen, solange die Dusche ging und dann noch weitere zehn Minuten während Boerne sich anzog und dann in die Küche verschwand, um sich einen Kaffee zuzuführen. Dann wurstelte sich wieder aus der Decke raus und lag noch eine Weile einfach nur so auf Boernes Bett und starrte aus dem Fenster. Eigentlich war es nämlich viel zu warm für eine Decke und er hatte nur demonstrieren wollen, wie sehr ungern er heute an einem Samstag zu nachtschlafender ... Thiel checkte schnell mal eben den Wecker und stellte fest, dass es bereits halb neun war ... Zeit geweckt wurde.

Na ja, dachte er, halb neun ... kann man ja auch mal aufstehen. Er blickte sich ein wenig orientierungslos um. Aus dieser Perspektive hatte er sie ja noch gar nicht gesehen. Also von hinten sozusagen. Er musste ein wenig schmunzeln und versuchte sich dann wieder auf die Situation zu konzentrieren. Badezimmer. Musste hier doch irgendwo sein.

Zum Glück grenzte das Badezimmer dann direkt auf der anderen Seite an das Schlafzimmer und Thiel schlappte durch die Tür in einen reinweiß gekachelten Raum und stolperte fast rückwärts wieder raus. Sah ja aus wie im Obduktionssaal hier. Na ja, konnte man jetzt nicht ändern. Er nutzte die Toilette und duschte dann ausgiebig. Dabei musste man die Augen ja auch kaum öffnen. Dank Boernes Pingeligkeit gab es reichlich Handtücher und Shampoo und Duschgel auch. Jetzt würde er den ganzen Tag nach Boerne riechen. Fand er gar nicht so übel, wenn er es so bedachte.

Boerne wollte grad schon mit einem kurzen _„Bin heut Abend wieder da“_ los, bevor Thiel es überhaupt geschafft hatte, wieder in seine Klamotten reinzusteigen.

„Warte ma‘“, Thiel ließ die Hose, die er gerade hatte anziehen wollen wieder fallen und machte ein paar schnelle Schritte auf Boerne zu, der mit fragendem Gesicht stehen geblieben war.

Er legte eine Hand an Boernes Hüfte, die heute schon wieder in einer engen Jeans steckte und küsste ihn sanft an die Stelle am Kinn, wo Boernes Bart auf die glattrasierte Haut traf. Obwohl er die Augen geschlossen hatte, spürte Thiel wie Boerne anfing zu lächeln und dann umfingen ihn die Arme des anderen.

„Mmmh, ich mag es, wenn du die Finger nicht von mir lassen kannst“, murmelte Boerne in Thiels blonde Haare.

Thiel zuckte ein wenig zurück. War er so offensichtlich? Das passte doch gar nicht zu ihm. Vor allem nicht so schnell. Alles ging so schnell. Er hatte ja gerade erst geschnallt, dass seine Gefühle für Boerne mehr waren als Freundschaft. Und jetzt wollte er Boerne am Liebsten gleich wieder ins Bett ziehen und den gestrigen Abend nachholen, der wegen Müdigkeit ausgefallen war.

Thiel riss sich am Riemen und drückte Boerne ein wenig von sich weg.

„Dann jodel mal schön heute. Da haste was Eigenes.“ Und er grinste frech.

„Machen Sie sich nur lustig, Herr Thiel. Ich weiß, was ich kann.“ Boerne sah jetzt wieder extrem zuversichtlich aus und Thiel machte ein abfälliges Gesicht.

„Na ja, an Selbstüberschätzung hat es dir ja noch nie gemangelt.“ Und damit drehte er Boerne an den Schultern herum in Richtung Tür und schob ihn durchs Wohnzimmer hindurch nach draußen. An der geöffneten Wohnungstür blieben sie noch einen Moment stehen und Boerne lehnte sich vor, um Thiel noch einen Abschiedskuss zu geben, aber der zuckte reaktionsschnell weg.

„Die Nachbarn“, zischte er.

Boerne schaute sich gespielt suchend um, aber das Treppenhaus war verwaist.

„Mja, immer diese unsichtbaren Nachbarn. Die wollte ich schon länger mal loswerden.“ Aber Boerne nahm es ihm nicht übel, dass der Abschiedskuss ausfiel und machte sich leichten Fußes auf den Weg die Treppen runter. Thiel schloss die Tür erleichtert hinter sich und merkte dann erst, dass er ja in der falschen Wohnung war. Mist. Jetzt würde er doch tatsächlich noch über den Flur zu sich rüber schleichen müssen. Wie Kacke war das denn?

Aber zuerst bediente er sich noch ausgiebig an Boernes Kühlschrank und machte sich einen Kaffee, nachdem er bestimmt zehn Minuten gebraucht hatte, um herauszufinden, wie man Boernes hochkomplizierten Kaffeevollautomaten bediente. Als er echt keinen Putenbrustaufschnitt, Cornichons, Camembert und Kaffee mit aufgeschäumter Milch mehr runterkriegen konnte, machte er sich im Schlafzimmer auf die Suche nach eventuell liegen gebliebenen Kleidungsstücken und seinen Schuhen.

Dann schlich er vorsichtig zur Wohnungstür und versuchte durch das Milchglasfenster zu erkennen, ob sich gerade jemand im Flur befand. Leider war die Sicht durch das Teil nur extrem schwammig und er traute sich nicht, es zu öffnen. Dann hätte er nämlich auch gleich die ganze Tür öffnen können so verräterisch wie das war.

Am Ende verließ er sich auf seine Ohren und passte einen Moment ab, der ihm günstig erschien und er keine Tür oder ähnliches im Treppenhaus klappen hören konnte. Leise schlüpfte er aus Boernes Wohnung - zuziehen musste jetzt reichen, er hatte ja keinen Schlüssel – und schloss bei sich vorsichtig auf. Nachdem er die eigene Tür wieder hinter eisch geschlossen hatte, lehnte er sich dagegen und atmete einmal tief durch. Puh. Stress.

Sein Blick fiel auf den Anrufbeantworter, der ihm freundlich zuzwinkerte. Jemand hatte während seiner Abwesenheit eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Hoffentlich nicht jemand, den er zu gut kannte und hoffentlich nicht zu einer Zeit, wo er eigentlich hätte zu Hause sein müssen. Sonst würde es nur wieder neugierige Nachfragen geben und das konnte er jetzt gar nicht gebrauchen.

Thiel drückte auf den Abspielknopf und es war natürlich Vaddern und er hatte mal wieder was sensationell Dringendes. Auf einer Münsteraner Internetseite gab es eine Art Tauschbörse für alle möglichen Haushaltsdinge, Kleidung, Werkzeug und so weiter. Und Thiel bereute mal wieder den Tag, an dem sein Vater das Internet für sich entdeckt hatte. Das war alles die Schuld dieser jungen Feger, die er immer anschleppte. Die verseuchten seinen guten alten Vadder mit solchen modernen Dingen.

Thiel brummelte, während sein Vater weiter erklärte, warum er jetzt Thiels Hilfe brauchte. Er hatte nämlich auf einer dieser Seiten einen echt antiken Kleiderschrank aufgetan und der musste jetzt zu ihm nach Hause transportiert werden. Na toll. Wie sollte Thiel den denn transportieren? Auf seinem Fahrrad oder was? Während er noch genervt die Wand anstarrte redete sein Vater schon weiter und schlug vor, man könnte ja die Dienste des Herrn Professors in Anspruch nehmen. Der hatte doch so ein PS-starkes Batmobil und außerdem war er Thiel doch auch mal was schuldig. Thiel musste in dem Moment daran denken, wie Boerne diese Schuld gerade so abbezahlte und er spürte, wie der Gedanke sein Glied pulsieren ließ. Verdammt, er war momentan einfach ständig erregt.

Auf der anderen Seite hatte er heute morgen auch noch nichts dagegen getan und Boerne war einfach so zu seiner Bandprobe entschwunden und eigentlich ... er fuhr sich mit dem Handballen einmal über den Verschluss seiner Jeans und bekam prompt die Antwort. Sein Glied drückte gegen die Umzäunung, wie ein junges Wildpferd auf der Weide.

Sein Vater laberte auf dem AB weiter irgendwas über Anhänger und Kleiderschränke und Thiel war es egal. Er stellte das Gerät ab und wollte gerade ins Schlafzimmer gehen, um etwas gegen den Druck in seiner Hose zu tun, als es an der Tür klingelte. Na super.

Thiel drehte sich direkt wieder um und atmete zweimal tief durch, damit die etwas offensichtliche Wölbung in seiner Hose verschwand.

„Junge? Bist du zu Hause?“ Vaddern. Doppelsuper. Thiel rollte mit den Augen und war sich sicher, dass er noch nie so schnell von einer Erektion erlöst worden war, wie jetzt gerade. Er öffnete die Tür und lehnte sich dagegen, damit sein Vater nicht gleich über die Schwelle in die Wohnung fiel.

„Moin Vaddern.“ Er versuchte so genervt wie möglich zu klingen, damit der andere auf keinen Fall auf die Idee kam, er würde sich über den unangekündigten Besuch freuen. Aber sein Vater ließ sich nicht beirren. Warum war er bloß mit lauter solchen Sturköpfen in seinem Leben geschlagen?

„Hab gestern bei dir angerufen, aber du warst nicht da. Und gemeldet haste dich auch nicht. Da hab ich gedacht, ich schau eben rum. Haste nen Fall?“ Vaddern versuchte über Thiels Schulter in die Wohnung zu schauen und Thiel drehte seinen Kopf, um zu sehen, was Vaddern da so spannend finden könnte, aber er konnte nichts entdecken. Alles wie immer.

„Oder haste Besuch?“ Fügte Vaddern noch hinzu.

Daaaaaher wehte der Wind. Thiel verzog ein wenig den Mund ob der doch sehr durchschaubaren Strategie seines Vaters. Gut dass er und Boerne gestern drüben geschlafen hatten und Boerne so früh raus musste. Sonst hätte sein Vater jetzt umsonst an seiner Tür geklingelt und später dann mindestens doppelt so viele dumme Fragen darüber gestellt, wo er denn letzte Nacht gewesen war. Thiel beschloss es einfach zu machen.

„Nee.“ Er ließ es endgültig und gleichzeitig ein wenig enttäuscht klingen. Dann nahm er die Schulter von der Tür und schwang sie auf, damit Herbert reinkommen konnte. Vielleicht bildete er sich das nur ein, aber sein Vater sah auch ein wenig enttäuscht aus, dass er keinen Besuch hatte.

Gemeinsam gingen sie in die Küche und Thiel setzte einen Kaffee auf.

„Was is’n nu mit dem Kleiderschrank?“ Fragte er, während er im Schrank nach zwei sauberen Tassen fandete.

„Ach, dann haste meine Nachricht ja doch gehört.“ Vaddern klang ein wenig beleidigt. „Warum hast dich denn dann nicht gemeldet?“

„Mann Vaddern, ich hab vielleicht auch noch was anderes zu tun, als hier vorm Telefon zu sitzen und auf deinen Anruf zu warten.“ Er knallte die beiden Tassen vielleicht ein wenig härter als geplant auf die Oberfläche des Küchentischs.

„Was denn?“ Vaddern hatte schon wieder diese Stimme drauf. Diese halb neugierige, halb anzügliche Tonlage. Als ob sein Sohn abends auf irgendwelchen Swingerparties feierte. Fast hätte Thiel ihm gesagt, dass er nicht immer von sich auf andere schließen sollte, bevor ihm gerade noch einfiel, dass sein Vater ja gar nichts versautes gesagt, sondern Thiel das nur gedacht hatte.

„Wir haben nen schwierigen Fall, aber ich kann da nicht drüber reden. Das weißt du doch.“ Er hoffte, dass das Thema damit abgeschlossen war. Sah Vaddern anders.

„Mensch Junge, du musst doch mal wieder ausgehen. Das ist doch nicht gut so allein. Bist doch nicht hässlich. Lad doch ma ne Kollegin zum Essen ein.“ Vaddern ließ sich von Thiel einen Kaffee einschütten, obwohl der den viel stärkeren Drang verspürte seinem Vater das Gebräu direkt über den Kopf zu gießen.

„Mann Vaddern, wenn ich da aber keinen Bock drauf hab.“ _Können wir jetzt bitte das Thema wechseln_ , dachte er als er sich selber auch einen Kaffee einschenkte.

„Du hast keinen Bock auf Sex? Was ist mit dir denn falsch?“ Vaddern sah ihn jetzt komplett verständnislos an.

„Hab ich ja gar nicht gesagt. Ich hab nur ...“, Boah, wie nervig war das denn jetzt. Wie erklärte er Vaddern, dass er keinen Nerv auf ne Beziehung hatte, ohne zu verraten, dass er höchstwarscheinlich schon in einer war. „Keine Lust auf so Verabredungen und so.“

„Und wie denkst du triffst du dann mal ne nette Frau? Im Leichenschauhaus oder was?“ Vaddern kramte durch seine Jackentasche, bis er ein reichlich zerknautschtes Paket Tabak und einen Streifen Zigarettenpapier fand.

„Warum nicht?“ Jetzt war er erst recht bockig. „Frau Haller ist doch nett.“ Und Boerne war ja auch nicht so scheiße ... aber den Teil ließ er lieber unerwähnt.

„Willste mit der mal ausgehen? Von der Größe her würde es ja passen.“ Na toll, jetzt machte sich auch sein eigener Vater schon über seine Körpergröße lustig. Der Tag konnte ja nur noch besser werden.

Wurde er aber nicht, denn um 18 Uhr saß er neben Boerne in seinem Angebermobil, in das er eigentlich niemals einsteigen wollte, und sie fuhren zusammen zu einem Bekannten von Boerne, der ihnen erneut den Anhänger leihen konnte, den er schon zum Rücktransport des Bettes verwendet hatte.

Danach sollten sie zu einer Adresse in der Nähe von Münster fahren um den – in den Worten seines Vaters – echt antiken Bauernschrank abzuholen. So wie Thiel seinen Vater kannte, war das Ding bestimmt nicht antik sondern einfach nur uralt und wurmzerfressen. Aber er hatte heute morgen einfach schnell zugesagt, weil er diese elendige Konversation über sein vermeintlich komatöses Liebesleben hatte beenden wollen, bevor er seinem Vater ins Gesicht brüllte, dass mit seinem Liebesleben alles in Ordnung war und es jetzt halt eben aus Boerne bestand.

Der Boerne, der jetzt neben ihm saß und fröhlich mit dem Autoradio mitpfiff. Das wäre ja bei allen anderen Menschen normal gewesen, aber es lief irgendsoein Klassiksender und die spielten was auf dem Cello, das sich nicht zum Mitpfeifen eignete. Boerne ignorierte das geflissentlich und pfiff trotzdem. Thiel versuchte sich einzureden, dass das Pfeifen kein Indikator für Boernes Gesangstalent war. Hoffte er zumindest.

„Hat denn heute alles gut geklappt?“ Fragte er über das Cello hinweg, einerseits um vielleicht endlich mal ein bisschen mehr über die Band und die Songs und Boernes Sangeskünste zu erfahren und andererseits, weil er hoffte, Boerne dadurch vom Mitpfeifen abzubringen.

„Es war hervorragend.“ Boerne lächelte ihn sehr zufrieden an und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf die Straße.

„Und was für Songs habt ihr jetzt ausgewählt?“ Das war ja schwieriger als einem Verdächtigen ein Geständnis zu entlocken.

„Was rockiges und was poppiges. Keine Klassik. Machen Sie sich da mal keine Sorgen, Herr Thiel.“ Boerne zwinkerte ihm zu und Thiel wusste, dass er so nicht weiterkam. Wenn Boerne ihn siezte, dann war das Thema so gut wie erledigt.

„Und die Band? Sind die nett so?“ Er versuchte es mal mit einer anderen Taktik. Apropos ... oh Mann, wie dumm war er eigentlich? Er konnte ja die Band mal fragen, wie Boerne so war beim Singen. Dann musste der andere ja gar nichts davon erfahren und die würden sicher ehrlich mit ihm sein. Die hatten ja auch nen Ruf zu verlieren. Er beschloss sich da am Montag mal drum zu kümmern.

„Sie sind sehr jung.“ Boerne sagte den Satz mit einer Art geduldig-strengem Kopfschüttel, das Eltern in der Regel für ihre Kinder verwendeten, wenn die mal wieder mit Marmelade auf der Tapete moderne Kunst gemacht hatte. Das gab Thiel das Gefühl, dass er sich schon einige dumme Sprüche hatte anhören müssen.

Und da tat Boerne ihm schon wieder leid. Irgendwie bemühte der andere sich immer so sehr von allen bewundert und gemocht zu werden und merkte gar nicht, dass er es vollkommen übertrieb. Weniger wäre da sicher oft mehr. Aber er kannte das ja von sich selber. Sie waren jetzt in einem Alter, wo man eingefahrene und liebgewonnene Gewohnheiten nur noch schwer ändern konnte. Ebenso wie verhasste und unangenehme Gewohnheiten.

„Ihr Herr Vater hat übrigens Glück.“ Wechselte Boerne das Thema. Thiel konnte nicht umhin die Taktik zu bewundern.

„Ach ... und wieso?“ Boah, wenn Boerne jetzt sowas sagte _Weil er dich als Sohn hat_ dann würde er ganz sicher aus dem Fenster kotzen.

„Weil die Anhängerkupplung nicht mehr lange in meinem Besitz sein wird und er gerade noch rechtzeitig ihre Dienste in Anspruch genommen hat.“

Wie jetzt? Thiel war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er diese Schlangenlinienlogik richtig verstanden hatte.

„Sie wollen den Brummer verkaufen?“

„Hummer. Und ja.“ Boernes Finger schlossen sich etwas fester um das Lenkrad, so als wolle er das Auto eigentlich noch gar nicht loslassen. „Ich habe beschlossen, dass etwas schnelleres, schlankeres doch besser zu mir passt.“

„Na, dann bin ich ja wohl abgeschrieben, was?“, witzelte Thiel.

Boerne lachte los und seine Anspannung verflog sofort. Sie schauten sich einen Moment lang an und Thiel lächelte etwas verlegen mit einem Mundwinkel. Seit heute morgen war das die erste offene Anspielung auf ihre beginnende Beziehung und Thiel war immer noch etwas unsicher was genau ihr Status jetzt eigentlich war.

„Wenn ich dich schon früher hätte haben können, dann hätte ich sicherlich nicht in ein so großes Auto investiert.“ Boerne klang fast ein wenig wehmütig.

„Ach wart’s mal ab ... wenn wir erstmal drei Kinder haben ...“, Thiel ließ den Rest des Satzes so stehen und Boerne schaute überrascht zu ihm rüber und musste sich zusammennehmen, um nicht das Lenkrad zu verreißen.

„Kinder?“ Das war ganz sicher Boernes absolute Horrorvorstellung. Kinder. Kleine Unordnungsmacher mit endlos aufgeladenen Duracellbatterien. Die alle seine Kunstwerke mit klebrigen Nutellafingern angrapschten. Thiel musste bei der Vorstellung fast laut losprusten. Wie die Kinder dann durch die ganze Wohnung liefen und alles umstießen und Boerne immer im gleichen Tempo hinterher und alles wieder an seinen Platz zurück stellte.

„Ja, Kinder.“ Thiel konnte nicht anders, als diese Schreckensidee noch ein wenig weiter auszuwalzen. So wie guten Pizzateig. „Also, ich glaube, ich hätte Lust auf so drei bis vier.“ Nicht dass er es bis hierher geschafft hatte auch nur eins großzuziehen, aber ... darüber wollte er lieber nicht nachdenken. Seine gute Laune bekam einen leichten Schlag in die Magengrube.

„Also ...“, begann Boerne vorsichtig. Vermutlich wollte er Thiel nicht gleich vergrätzen. Thiel beschloss den andere zu erlösen.

„Mann Boerne, das war doch nur ein Witz“, beruhigte er den anderen. „Ich hab keine Absicht noch weitere Kinder zu ...“, tja, zeugen war hier sicherlich das falsche Wort, aber welches war das richtige? „ ... adoptieren.“ Endete er etwas lahm.

Boerne lachte kurz etwas heiser auf. Er hatte den Witz offensichtlich nur bedingt witzig gefunden.

„Natürlich. Das war mir doch bewusst“, versuchte Boerne davon abzulenken, dass er ganz schön blass um die Nase geworden war.

Der Rest der Fahrt verlief schweigend und Thiel hätte sich am Liebsten geohrfeigt. Immer sagte er so dumme Sachen. Das war doch Scheiße.

 


	10. Atonal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rund laufen hier nur die Reifen von Boernes Hummer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Arbeit ist im Moment einfach saumäßig überfordernd und ich komme kaum zum Schreiben, geschweige denn zum Schlafen (warum müssen Kolleginnen im Sommer in den Urlaub fahren? Das ist doch Quatsch. Da ist es doch auch nicht schöner als im Laden ... pffft) und ich komme nur sehr langsam (um nicht zu sagen schneckend) voran. 
> 
> Aber heute ist Dienstag und ich wollte gerne trotzdem was posten, auch wenn ich das Kapitel in halb schneiden musste, weil ich nicht fertig geworden bin. Egaaaaal :D

 

_Denn jeder meiner Fehler_   
_ist am Ende auch ein Schritt._   
_Und jeder meiner Fehler_   
_brachte mich zu dir zurück._

_(Jeder meiner Fehler,_ Radio Doria)

 

Als sie endlich an dem verabredeten Hof angekommen waren, sah Thiel schon von weitem Vadderns Taxi unter einem großen Baum stehen. Das der keine eigenen Kumpels mit Anhängerkupplungen an ihren Schrottautos hatte – das wär doch viel einfacher gewesen als Boerne zu fragen. Na ja. Thiel versuchte aus dem Hummer auszusteigen, ohne sich die Füße zu brechen. Das Ding war ja doch verdammt weit vom Boden weg irgendwie. Erst hatte Boerne immer so Flitzer, bei denen man praktisch auf dem Boden saß und aus dem Auto rausrollen musste und jetzt sowas. Thiel musste fast vom Trittbrett springen, um auszusteigen.

Er schaute vorsichtig zu Boerne rüber, der auch ausgestiegen war und sich etwas orientierungslos umschaute. Vermutlich suchte er nach der Haustür, was ja auf so Bauernhöfen immer etwas einem Rätselspiel glich. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Thiel zwang sich ein kleines Lächeln aufzusetzen, von dem er hoffte, dass es entschuldigend und aufmunternd aussah. Boerne erwiderte es und schaute dann auf den Autoschlüssel in seiner Hand. Thiel hätte ihn jetzt gerne in den Arm genommen.

„Junge!“ Kam eine Stimme, die eindeutig Vaddern gehörte, von irgendwo her. „Hier drüben!“

Thiel schaute sich verwirrt um. _Hier drüben_ konnte ja nun mal alles heißen. Boerne hatte Herbert jedoch schon entdeckt und zeigte in Richtung einer riesigen Wellblechscheune. Thiel folgte seinem Blick und sah dann, dass Vaddern mit großen Schritten aus dem offenen Scheunentor auf ihn zu kam und dabei immer noch winkte, als wäre dichter Nebel und sie könnten ihn nicht wirklich deutlich sehen. Thiel biss die Zähne aufeinander. Manchmal machten ihn die Macken seines Vaters ja echt kirre. Gut, dass er die nicht übernommen hatte.

Als Herbert bei ihnen am Auto angekommen war, schüttelte er erstmal Boerne die Hand und klatschte dieselbe Thiel dann auf die Schulter.

„Schön, dass ihr kommen konntet.“

„Äh ja ...“, Thiel stockte ein wenig. Er war sich nicht so ganz sicher, ob das wirklich schön war.

„Der Schrank ist hier drüben in der Scheune.“ Vaddern zog Thiel mit sich und der drehte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite, um zu checken, ob Boerne ihnen folgte. Der andere machte sein amüsiertes Schnütchen und Thiel biss die Zähne zusammen.

_In der Scheune_. Das klang Thiels Meinung nach ja wenig vielversprechend. Hoffentlich hatten da nicht schon die Hühner ihre Nester drin gebaut.

„Ah, ist das ihr Sohn?“ Ein Mann, der vermutlich der Bauer war, kam ihnen aus der Scheune entgegen und nickte in Thiels Richtung.

Vaddern legte erneut eine Hand auf Thiels Schulter, was der nicht ganz so prickelnd fand. Er war ja eher weniger so der taktile Mensch. Immer dieses Anfassen. Das war ja nicht so sein Ding.

„Das hier ist Frank.“ Bejahte Vaddern und zeigte dann auf Boerne. „Und das ist sein ...“, Vaddern schien seine Wortwahl etwas verspätet zu überdenken, „ ... also, Professor Boerne“, endete er etwas unkoordiniert.

Thiel schickte seinem Vater einen mörderischen Blick und ging dann noch einen Schritt auf den Bauern zu. Er versuchte Boerne jetzt einfach komplett auszublenden.

„Thiel, Moinsen.“ Er schüttelte die dargebotene Hand. „Und der hier ...“, er zeigte mit einem Daumen über seine Schulter, „ist nicht mein irgendwas, sondern stellt heute den fahrbaren Untersatz bereit.“ Immer diese nervigen Anspielungen. Etwas verspätet fiel ihm ein, dass Boerne ja mittlerweile tatsächlich sein irgendwas war. Das hatte er aus Routine komplett verdrängt. Schnell versuchte er das Thema zu wechseln. „Wo ist denn das gute Stück?“

Vaddern griff ihn am Ellbogen und zog ihn in Richtung Scheune. Thiel traute sich nicht einen Blick über seine Schulter zu Boerne zu werfen. Hoffentlich war der andere jetzt nicht eingeschnappt, weil er eben ... aber Boerne wusste ja, dass Thiel halt in der Öffentlichkeit immer etwas abweisender reagierte, als privat.

Als sie das Dunkel der Scheune betraten, brauchten Thiels Augen einen langen Moment, um sich an das fehlende Licht anzupassen und er sah zuerst alles nur sehr schemenhaft. Er kniff seine Augen zusammen und als er sie wieder öffnete, sah er wie Vaddern stolz an einem riesigen Kleiderschrank aus dunklem Holz lehnte, der aufwenig mit Schnitzereien und gedrechselten Pfosten an beiden Seiten verziert war.

Thiel trat ein paar Schritte näher und seine Augen gewöhnten sich immer besser an das Zwielicht. Joah, sah ja erstmal so nicht übel aus, aber das würde er seinem Vater gegenüber niemals zugeben. Der strahlte eh schon übers ganze Gesicht, wie so ein Kind im Süssigkeitenladen. Hoffentlich war das Ding nicht komplett holzwurmzerfressen.

„Ja, äh ...“, begann er. Jetzt würden sie das ja gemeinsam irgendwie rauswuppen müssen. Er schaute zu Boerne rüber, aber der schien seinen Blick nicht zu bemerken und ging dann zur Rückseite des Schranks, um ihn genauer zu betrachten.

„Also, Frankie“, sein Vater zeigte mit einem Zeigefinger an die Rückseite des Schranks. „Ihr fasst am Besten hinten an und wir nehmen vorne die Beine.“ Vaddern wedelte die Hand zwischen sich, dem Bauern und dem Schrank hin und her.

Thiel zuckte mit den Schultern. War ja jetzt nicht so, dass er sich darüber beschweren konnte, hinten anfassen zu müssen. Das wäre dann wohl etwas arg bigott. Also, ging er zu Boerne rüber, der immer noch konzentriert die Rückseite des Schranks betrachtete und versuchte Blickkontakt aufzunehmen. Aber der andere ignorierte seinen Versuch. Das war irgendwie gerade nicht so gut.

Aber jetzt war nicht die Zeit darüber nachzudenken, warum Boerne den Blickkontakt vermied. Jetzt musst erstmal der Schrank gewuppt werden. Reden konnten sie auch später noch. Also, griff er mit einer Hand nach der Oberseite des Schranks und betete, dass da keine Spinnen wohnten oder ihre Netze gebaut hatten und kippte das gute Stück zu sich hin. Boerne tat leicht verspätet das Gleich und als der Schrank gekippt war, griffen Vaddern und der Bauer nach der Unterseite und gemeinsam trugen sie „das gute Stück“ zum Anhänger, schnallten es fest und betrachteten ihr Werk.

„Fahren Sie mir da bloß vorsichtig!“ mahnte Vaddern Boerne mit einem erhobenen Zeigefinger und Thiel schämte sich mal wieder ein klein wenig für seinen Vater. Natürlich würde Boerne vorsichtig fahren. Wenn der andere eines war, dann gewissenhaft.

Thiel schaute erneut in Boernes Gesicht, aber der andere fingerte schon in seiner Hosentasche nach dem Autoschlüssel und schloss dann den Wagen auf. Warum zur Hölle er den überhaupt abgeschlossen hatte, war Thiel ein Rätsel. Vielleicht aus Gewohnheit, oder weil Boerne nicht wusste, dass man auf Bauernhöfen Autos auch einfach unabgeschlossen stehen lassen konnte, ohne dass sie geklaut wurden. Auf der anderen Seite hatte auch kaum ein Bauer so ein Auto, wie Boerne es hatte.

Er versuchte Boernes Schweigen zu überbrücken.

„Jetzt mach die mal nicht ins Hemd, Vaddern. Wir fahren vorsichtig.“ Er nickte noch einmal in Richtung Boerne, vielleicht auch um dem anderen anzuzeigen, dass sie tatsächlich ein Wir waren und seine Bemerkung vorhin nur zur Ablenkung gedacht war.

„Kannste ja mit deinem Taxi hinterherfahren und aufpassen, dass nix passiert.“ Thiel zeigt mit dem Daumen in Richtung des riesigen Baumes, unter dem Vadderns Taxi parkte. Vermutlich unabgeschlossen.

„Quatsch, ich fahr vorneweg, damit ihr den Weg auch findet.“ Und damit drehte Vaddern sich wieder zu dem Bauern um, der ja ganz sicher auch noch sein Geld für den Schrank haben wollte.

Thiel verfluchte sich innerlich. Hätte er bloß nicht zugesagt mitzuhelfen. Jetzt würde ihn sein Vater bestimmt gleich auch noch um Geld anpumpen. Und Boerne war jetzt sauer auf ihn, weil er vorhin so krass abgestritten hatte, dass da was zwischen ihnen wuchs. Dafür würde er sich nachher bei Boerne noch entschuldigen müssen und sie würden auch mal eine vernünftige Unterhaltung über was auch immer sie jetzt hier für einen Beziehungsstatus hatten führen müssen. Fast hätte er laut geseufzt, aber er verkniff es sich gerade noch.

„Und wie wuppen wir den Schrank dann vom Anhänger? Mit nem Zauberspruch, oder was?“ rief Thiel seinem Vater zu, damit er nicht darüber nachdenken musste, dass er mit echten Worten, die aus seinem Mund kamen, mit Boerne würde reden müssen.

„Keine Sorge,“ Vaddern klang zuversichtlicher, als Thiel sich fühlte. „Ich hab Günni und Roland Bescheid gesagt. Die sitzen bei mir schon in der Küche und helfen uns dann.“ Vaddern nickte einmal entschieden und Thiel seufzte. Dann drehte Vaddern sich um und ging rüber zu seinem Taxi.

Als Thiel  zu Boerne rüberschaute, der auf der anderen Seite des Hummers stand, öffnete der andere die Fahrertür und stieg in den Wagen ein. Na super, dachte Thiel. Dann fahren wir jetzt zurück nach Münster und dann müssen wir reden. Thiel mochte reden nicht. Hatte er noch nie. Das war schon bei Susanne schwierig gewesen.

Sie luden den Schrank gemeinsam mit Günni und Roland bei Vaddern zu Hause ab und Thiel versuchte nicht genervt anzumerken, dass Vadderns Haus eigentlich schon komplett mit Möbeln besstückt war und wo zur Hölle er denn gedachte den Schrank noch hinzustellen. Er sollte sich besser jetzt nicht aufregen, sonst gab es hundertprozentig gleich Streit, wenn er und Boerne wieder bei sich zu Hause aufschlugen. Manchmal war er dann so aufgedreht, wie eine Uhrenfeder und dann ließ er es ja gerne mal an Boerne aus. Und momentan war ihm selber auch klar, dass das nichts bringen würde.

Er würde Boerne einfach ganz ruhig und vernünftig erklären, dass seine Bemerkung von eben keinesfalls ihre ... Freundschaft ... Beziehungsdingsda ... abstreiten sollte, sondern halt nur etwas krasser rausgekommen war als beabsichtigt, weil Vaddern direkt neben ihm gestanden hatte. Und er würde sich lieber sein eigenes Ohr abbeißen, als Vaddern zu erklären, dass er jetzt in sowas wie ner Beziehung ... einer sexuellen ... Beziehung ... oh Mann ... Thiels Griff um die Stuhllehne, an der er sich gerade stabilisierte, wurde so eng, dass er fürchtete, er würde sie einfach abbrechen. Er musste hier raus.

„Wollt ihr noch nen Kaffee?“ Vadderns Stimmer drang wie durch Wasser an sein Ohr. Thiel schüttelte den Kopf, aber im gleichen Moment hörte er Boerne wie von ganz weit weg antworten.

„Gerne.“

Sein Blick ging zu dem anderen rüber und er versuchte zu kommunizieren, dass es jetzt vielleicht wirklich ernsthaft ernsthaft wirklich wirklich besser wäre, wenn sie jetzt nach Hause fuhren, aber Boerne hob leicht trotzig das Kinn und setzte sich an Vadderns Esstisch. Thiel war sich sicher, dass seine Haut sich schon leicht grünlich verfärbte. Vielleicht sollte er jetzt besser einen Kamillentee statt eines Kaffees trinken, damit er nicht bald nur noch in Halbsätzen sprach und unartikuliert rumbrüllte.

„Frankie, du auch?“ Vadderns Kaffeekanne schwebte schon über seiner Tasse und Thiel hielt schnell mal die Hand drüber und zog sie dann sofort wieder weg, als er merkte, was für eine dumme Aktion es war eine Hand direkt in den Weg von heißem Kaffee zu halten.

Vaddern goss ihm ein und Thiel versuchte es einfach gleichgültig hinzunehmen. Obwohl seine Reserven an Gleichgültigkeit für heute aufgebraucht zu sein schienen.

„Habt ihr heute abend noch was vor?“ fragte Vaddern beiläufig.

„Nee.“ Thiel reagierte gereizt. Vaddern sprach immer von ihnen beiden, als ob ... Boerne unterbrach seinen Gedankengang.

„Also, ich für meinen Teil habe nach der ganzen körperlichen Arbeit ordentlich Hunger. Wir können ja nachher was Leckeres kochen.“ Boernes Stimme schien dem unbeteiligten Beobachter gegenüber locker und unverfänglich, aber Thiel meinte einen leicht aufmüpfigen Unterton zu hören. Er warf Boerne erneut einen strafenden Blick zu. Das war jetzt nicht der Zeitpunkt für dumme Spielchen.

„Jaaaaa“, fiel Vaddern ein, „Wenn Sie sich den Frankie warmhalten wollen, dann ist kochen sicher nicht das schlechteste.“

„Boah, Vaddern“, Thiel rollte mit den Augen. Nicht schon wieder.

„Ach, komm schon Frankie“, sein Vater versuchte schon wieder ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter zu legen, aber diesmal schlug Thiel sie weg.

„Nee, nix Frankie. Jetzt lass ma mit den dummen Sprüchen, ja?“

„Ist der immer so stachelig? Da müssen Sie im Bett ja Ofenhandschuhe tragen.“ Vaddern fing an über seinen eigene Witz zu lachen und Günni und Roland stimmten ein. Selbst Boernes Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Und so nen Tiefschutz, wie beim Football.“ Fiel Roland ein. Thiel fand das jetzt gar nicht mehr witzig.

„Eigentlich ...“, fing Boerne an, aber Thiel unterbrach ihn.

„Ich muss zur Arbeit. Kommen Sie?“ Und damit sprang er auf, stampfte aus der Tür und knallte sie hinter sich zu. Boerne würde ihm schon folgen. Scheißegal, ob die anderen dachten er wäre bescheuert an einem Samstag Abend noch zur Arbeit zu wollen. Oder ob sie dachten, dass es ne dumme Ausrede war. Er konnte da jetzt nicht länger bleiben.

Und es war ihm total egal, dass das Lachen der drei älteren Männer ihm noch bis auf den Hof vor Vadderns Haus folgte.

Drei Minuten später folgte ihm auch Boerne und als er am Auto ankam sah er sehr besorgt drein.

„Frank ... das war doch nur ein dummer Spaß von deinem Vater“, versuchte Boerne ihn zu beruhigen. Thiel biss die Zähne zusammen und sagte gar nichts. Natürlich verstand er, dass sein Vater nichts Böses damit gemeint hatte, aber was er nicht verstand, war warum er da so extrem drauf reagiert hatte.

„Lass ma nach Hause fahren.“ Er zog demonstrativ an der Autotür und Boerne drückte den Knopf an seinem Autoschlüssel und die Türen klickten auf. Sie fuhren schweigend nach Hause.

Thiel schlurfte komplett kraftlos die Treppe zu Boernes Wohnung hinauf. Es war klar, dass sie jetzt noch würden reden müssen. Andernfalls war das hier wieder vorbei, bevor es richtig angefangen hatte. Thiel spürte, wie sich bei dem Gedanken alles in ihm zusammenzog. Es war unerträglich. Er konnte Boerne nicht wieder loslassen, jetzt wo er ihn in sich drin hatte. Das wäre ja, als würde er sich seine eigene Leber rausschneiden. Und die brauchte er ja schließlich noch.

Boerne schloss die Tür zu seiner Wohnung auf und sie gingen schweigend in die Wohnung.

„Möchtest du noch einen Kaffee oder einen Wein?“ Boerne legte seinen Autoschlüssel auf der Kommode neben der Tür ab und sah ihn an. In seinem Blick lagen Angst und Sorge, aber auch Wärme und Verständnis.

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf. Besser hinter sich bringen.

„Ich ...“, begann er. „Ich hab das vorhin nicht so gemeint. Alles.“ Mit der Entschuldigung anfangen war bestimmt am Besten. Dann hatte er das Schlimmste schon hinter sich.

„Mh.“ Boerne schaute seine Finger an, als hielte er den Autoschlüssel noch darin. Vermutlich wünschte er sich, dass er irgendwas zum festhalten hätte. Damit er bloß nicht ungeschützt in diese ganzen Gefühle rennen musste. Thiel schätzte, dass in solchen Momenten Nichtraucher zu Rauchern wurden.

„Ich bin im Moment einfach ein wenig dünnhäutig ...“, Thiel setzte nochmal an, „Wegen ...“, er ging einen kleinen Schritt auf Boerne zu und streckte eine Hand nach dem anderen aus. Ganz leicht berührte er mit einem Zeigefinger Boernes vor seinem Bauch zusammengeballte Hände.

„Wegen uns.“ Er schluckte schwer. Irgendwie fühlte es sich an, als säßen ihm die ganzen Worte, die er noch sagen wollte quer im Hals wie eine Fischgräte. Es kratzte im Hals und hinter den Augen. Bloß jetzt nicht die Kontrolle verlieren.

Boernes Kehle machte einen leicht erstickten Laut und Thiel sah ihm ins Gesicht. Boernes Augen lagen immer noch auf seinen Händen, aber die Wimpern sahen auch schon ein wenig feucht aus.

„Aber es ist mir nicht ...“, fuhr Thiel an der Gräte im Hals vorbei fort, „Also, es ist mir nicht peinlich mit uns ...  es ist nur ...“, Tja, was genau war es denn? „Es ist nur alles ... ich bin eben ein Gewohnheitstier.“ Er versuchte ein wenig zu Lachen, aber es kam nur ein heiseres Kratzen raus.

Boerne nickte, sagte aber nichts und Thiel vermutete, dass er sich gerade nicht besonders gut erklärt hatte. Und irgendwie wünschte er sich, Boerne würde jetzt einfach der erwachsenere von ihnen beiden sein und ihn einfach in den Arm nehmen.

Aber der andere schien immer noch nicht in der Lage etwas zur Situation beizutragen. Vielleicht hätten sie doch eine Flasche Wein aufmachen sollen. Thiel schloss einen Moment die Augen und stellte sich vor, wie es jetzt idealerweise weitergehen könnte. Dann stellte er sich das nochmal neu vor, weil der erste Versuch nicht jugendfrei geworden war. Am Besten wäre es jetzt, wenn er einfach mal ehrlich sagen würde, was so Sache war. Seine Finger lagen immer noch sanft an Boernes Hand.

Thiel versuchte sich innerlich zusammenzuraufen. Schließlich war er ja erwachsen und hatte eine Scheidung überwunden. Na gut, er hatte eine Scheidung hinter sich. Ob er sie wirklich so ganz überwunden hatte, wusste er nicht so genau.

„Ich will, dass das mit uns was wird.“ Thiels Finger strichen sanft an Boernes Hand entlang und der andere griff nach ihnen. Fuhr sanft mit dem Daumen über Thiels Handrücken.

Thiels andere Hand legte sich an Boernes Wange und hob dessen Gesicht ein wenig an, so dass sie einander in die Augen schauen konnten. Thiel fühlte sich jetzt ein wenig sicherer auf den Füßen und nicht mehr wie auf einer dieser Hängebrücken aus Schlingpflanzen im Urwald.

„Denn ich denke, wir sind gut füreinander.“ Und er küsste Boerne sanft auf die Lippen.


	11. Crescendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE SMUT
> 
> Smutty McSmut Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In diesem Kapitel gibt es NUR Sex. Es kann also von denjenigen übersprungen werden, die da nicht so drauf stehen. Man verpasst hier keinen Plot. Nicht mal ein bisschen. Nicht mal ein klitzekleines ...
> 
> Wollt ich immer schon mal machen. Ein ganzes Kapitel nur Sex schreiben. War ... lecker. Mjam.

_Dann seh ich dich wieder_  
_Dann spiel ich mit dir_  
_Dann machen wir Liebe bis morgens um vier._

_(Sehnsucht Nr.7,_ Radio Doria _)_

 

Endlich löste sich Boerne aus seiner Starre und küsste zurück. Thiel trat noch einen Schritt weiter an ihn heran, so dass er mit seinem Bauch an Boernes zu liegen kam. Boernes Hände legten sich sofort an seine Hüfte und zogen ihn noch enger heran. Thiel öffnete seinen Mund und leckte zwischen Boernes leicht geöffnete Lippen. Der Bart kratzte leicht an seiner Haut und er stellte erneut fest, dass er das wirklich sehr gerne mochte. Hatte ihn schon beim ersten Kuss nicht gestört. Boernes Finger gruben sich in die weiche Haut an seinen Hüften, streichelten dann kurz vorne über den Bauch und legten sich an Thiels Wangen. Hielten ihn in Position, obwohl Boerne den Kuss unterbrach.

„Ich will nicht, dass wir uns verstecken müssen“, murmelte Boerne an Thiels Lippen.

„Das ... das müssen wir nicht.“ Thiel war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er das komplett so unterschreiben würde, aber er wusste, dass es jetzt in diesem Moment das war, was er sagen musste. Boernes Lippen suchten erneut nach seinen.

Sie würden ganz sicher nochmal genau darüber reden müssen, was jetzt für sie in Ordnung war und was nicht. Und wenn Thiel so genau darüber nachdachte, hatten sie eigentlich genau das heute Abend tun wollen. Aber jetzt wo Boernes Zungenspitze an seiner entlangfuhr, da war das plötzlich nicht mehr so arg wichtig.

Thiel zog an Boernes Oberhemd, bis es aus dem Hosenbund schlüpfte und knetete mit den Fingern ein wenig die weiche Haut darunter. Das war einer der Teile, die er an Boernes Körper besonders gerne mochte. Und Boerne mochte es offensichtlich, wenn Thiel ihn dort an der Hüfte anfasste, denn er gab einen weichen Laut von sich und vertiefte den Kuss.

Hinter Thiels geschlossenen Augenlidern spielte sich schon die Zukunft ab. Er lag nackt mit Boerne im Bett und der andere streichelte und küsste ihn gierig. Und in der Gegenwart küsste Thiel zurück. Fuhr unter dem Hemd mit seinen Händen an Boernes Hüfte nach oben über die leicht vorstehenden Rippen am Brustkorb, mit den Daumen streifte er dabei Boernes Brustwarzen und der andere sog leicht die Luft ein. Dann schob Thiel das Oberhemd weiter nach oben und Boerne fummelte den obersten Knopf auf, damit Thiel ihm das Hemd über den Kopf streifen konnte.

Thiel überließ es Boerne mit den Manschettenknöpfen zu kämpfen und streichelte weiter über den bereits freigelegten Teil des Oberkörpers. Boerne hatte ein ganz klein wenig Brustansatz und Thiel knetete die weiche Haut dort. Der andere war natürlich behaarter als die Frauen seiner Vergangenheit, aber da würde er sich dran gewöhnen. Und im Grunde fühlte es sich auch ziemlich gut an. Kannte er ja von sich selber und er hatte auch nie den Drang verspürt die Haare dort abzurasieren.

Boerne versuchte ungeduldig die Knöpfe am Hemd loszukriegen und Thiel musste ein wenig schmunzeln. So wurde das ganz sicher nichts. Dann fiel sein Blick wieder auf Boernes Oberkörper. Der andere hatte eine ziemlich große, horizontale Narbe direkt auf dem Brustbein und Thiel fragte sich kurz, wo die wohl herkam. Dann presste er seine Lippen auf die Stelle, was Boernes Manschettenmission zum Halten brachte. Er küsste sich von der Narbe aus zu einer der Brustwarzen und leckte ein wenig mit der Zunge darüber.

„Gott, Thiel.“ Boerne ließ die Arme hängen, obwohl er die Manschettenknöpfe bislang nur auf einer Seite aufgekriegt hatte. War ja auch so ganz nett, dachte Thiel. Da konnte der andere erstmal gar nichts machen, sondern musste sich Thiels sanften Küssen und streichelnden Händen fügen.

Er leckte noch einmal kurz zum Ausgleich über Boernes andere Brustwarze und erlöste ihn dann von seiner Pein. Boerne nutzte sofort seine wiedergewonnene Armfreiheit und schob Thiels T-Shirt über seinen Kopf und beugte sich runter, um Thiel mit gleicher Münze heimzuzahlen, was der andere ihm gerade zugefügt hatte.

Als Boernes weiche Zunge seine Brustwarze berührte, wäre er fast zusammengezuckt. Er war da so empfindlich, fast kitzelig. Aber gerade noch auf der guten Seite von kitzelig. Boerne legte seine Lippen über die Brustwarze und saugte sie ein wenig in seinen Mund.

„Lass ma ins Bett.“ Thiels Stimme war schon etwas unsicher auf den Beinen.

Gemeinsam gingen sie rüber in Boernes Schlafzimmer und Thiel fing schon mal an, sich die Hose aufzumachen. Fast hätte er erleichtert aufgeseufzt, als er den Reißverschluss runterzog. War schon so eng. Boerne trat mit einem Schritt an ihn heran, bevor er die Hose runterziehen konnte und legte seine Hand über die Wölbung in seiner Unterhose. Thiels Blick blieb an Boernes Hand hängen. Der andere massierte ihn ein wenig. Rieb mit dem Handballen über sein immer größer werdendes Glied.

„Hab wahnsinnig Lust auf dich.“ Die Worte kamen fast zu leise über Boernes Lippen, aber Thiel hörte sie trotzdem.

„Und ich erst.“ Er griff mit einer Hand nach Boernes Nacken, zog ihn zu sich herunter und küsste ihn lang und ausgiebig. Taten waren eh besser als Worte. Auf der anderen Seite hatten Boernes Worte bei ihm eine Lawine im Inneren ausgelöst und alles Blut in einem Rutsch in seinen Schoß befördert. Da wollte er sich nicht beschweren. 

Boerne drängte sich noch enger an ihn heran und fuhr dann mit beiden Händen hinten in seine Unterhose, knetete seinen Hintern ganz leicht. Dann küsste er Thiels Stirn, die Wange, die Lippen und drückte sich immer enger an Thiel. Leider konnten sie sich nicht aneinander reiben, weil Thiels Bauch im Weg war, aber Thiel zwängte eine Hand zwischen ihre Körper, legte sie auf Boernes Hose und rieb ihn durch den Stoff, bis er anfing zusammen mit jedem Atemstoß kleine Laute in Thiels Mund zu küssen.

„Ich will dich“, flüsterte Boerne. „Will, dass du in mir kommst.“

„Scheiße, ja.“ Thiel griff nach Boernes Arm, um ihn aufs Bett drücken zu können.

Und Boerne ließ sich drücken, legte sich noch mit beiden Beinen über der Bettkante auf den Rücken und Thiel lehnte sich warm und schwer auf ihn drauf. Hoffentlich konnte der andere sein Gewicht ab. Boernes Zunge fuhr in warmen Kreisen durch seinen Mund, rieb an seiner und über die Lippen. Stieß und saugte und rollte sich um Thiels. Und Thiel rutschte weiter auf Boerne rauf, stieß mit der Hüfte nach unten, versuchte sich an Boernes zu reiben.

„Bin schon soweit.“ Thiel drückte noch einmal halb stehend mit der Hüfte nach vorne, um Boerne anzuzeigen, dass er schon vollständig hart war.

Dann stand er etwas widerwillig aus ihrer halb-liegenden, halb-vom-Bett-hängenden Position wieder auf, um sich endlich die Jeans vernünftig auszuziehen. Boerne nutzte den Moment, um sich auch die Hose auszuziehen und die Unterhose gleich mit. Dann rutschte er weiter aufs Bett, bis er in einer angenehmen Position zu liegen kam. Thiel krabbelte ihm hinterher, legte sich neben ihn und griff erneut nach seiner Hüfte.

Boerne küsste ihn gierig und jetzt war Thiel an dem Punkt angelangt, den er sich vorhin beim Küssen an der Eingangstür bereits vorgestellt hatte. Endlich hatte die Gegenwart seine Zukunft wieder eingeholt. Er streichelte und rieb Boernes runden, weichen Hintern und beschloss, dass dieser Teil von Boernes Körper definitiv einer der besten war.

Boernes Hand fuhr wieder in Thiels Unterhose und dann von hinten nach vorne. Boerne griff sanft nach Thiels hartem Schaft und Thiel zischte, als hätte er sich verbrannt.

„Bin schon ziemlich ...“, weiter brauchte er nicht reden. Boerne verstand schon, ließ wieder von ihm ab und fuhr mit der Hand in langen Kreisen über Thiels weitläufigen Bauch.

Eine Gänsehaut überzog Thiels gesamten Körper und er rutschte weiter auf Boerne drauf. Boerne öffnete ohne Zögern seine Beine und Thiel legte sich dazwischen. Das war vertraut aber irgendwie auch nicht. Ob sich das für Boerne seltsam anfühlte? Egal. Thiel griff nach einem von Boernes Knien und zog es nach oben, rutschte noch enger an ihn heran, so dass sie sich aneinander reiben konnten.

Thiel schob seine Hüfte vor und zurück, genoss die Imitation dessen, was er wirklich wollte. Boerne küsste ihn immer unpräziser und sein Atem ging härter. Thiel löste sich kurz, um dem anderen Raum zum Atmen zu geben und sie wieder ein wenig zu bremsen. Dann küsste er sich an Boerne Hals hinunter auf das Schlüsselbein.

„Frank ...“, und er drückte sich mit der Hüfte leicht nach oben, stieß Thiel seine Erregung in den Bauch, als hätte Thiel vergessen wie gierig sie beide waren.

Einen Moment lang zögert er, aber dann überwand er sich. War doch klar, was sie hier machten. Musste man sich ja jetzt nicht hinter falscher Scham verstecken. Thiel fuhr mit einer Hand unter seinem eigenen Bauch durch und streichelte die weiche Haut an Boernes Hoden, dann dahinter und tastete dann vorsichtig nach dem engen Eingang. Fühlte sich jetzt gerade nicht so an, als würde er da jemals reinkommen. Er rieb ein paar Mal über den zusammengezogenen Muskel und Boerne krallte sich mit beiden Händen in seine Unterarme. Thiel ließ wieder von ihm ab.

„Ist das unangenehm?“ Besser einmal mehr nachgefragt, als einmal zu wenig.

Boerne schüttelte nachdrücklich mit dem Kopf.

„Im Gegenteil.“ Boerne schloss einen Moment lang die Augen. Dann schaute er Thiel an.

„Ich hab was im Nachtschrank.“ Und sein Blick ging nach rechts zu dem kleinen Schränkchen neben dem Bett.

Thiel wurde wieder etwas mulmig. So schnell hatte er das jetzt doch irgendwie nicht machen wollen. Auf der anderen Seite war sein Körper definitiv für schnell. Er beugte sich zur Seite und ruckelte die obere Schublade des Schränkchens auf. Mit suchenden Fingern schob er eine Packung Taschentücher und eine Lesebrille beiseite und fingerte dann die Packung mit den Kondomen aus dem Fach.

„Das Gel auch.“ Boerne zeigte erneut mit den Augen in Richtung Schublade.

Thiels Blick suchte weiter und da lag noch so eine schmale Flasche mit einem Spender oben dran. Das würde es vermutlich sein.

„Mach uns mal ein bisschen was davon drauf.“

„Wo drauf?“ Thiels Gehirn war wieder mal mit anderen Sachen beschäftigt und schnallte nicht sofort, was Boerne meinte.

Der hingegen war erst total verwirrt ob Thiels langer Leitung, hob dann aber amüsiert eine Augenbraue und deutet mit seinem Blick an seinem Bauch entlang nach unten. Ach so. Thiel biss die Zähne zusammen. Klar. Wo drauf auch sonst. Er hatte irgendwie an die Hände gedacht.

Er versuchte den Spender zu drücken, nachdem er die Kappe abgenommen hatte, aber es ließ sich nicht drücken. Hilflos schaute er wieder zu Boerne hoch. Der schmunzelte ein wenig, nahm ihm die Flasche aus der Hand, entfernte den Sicherheitsstopper unter dem Spenderkopf und drückte sich ein wenig von dem Gel in die Hand.

Er ließ es einen Moment lang warm werden und fuhr dann über Thiels Erektion. Thiel stöhnte auf. Das fühlte sich verdammt gut an. Boerne küsste ihn wieder ein wenig. Nur ein paar neckende, leichte Berührungen der Lippen und Thiel stieß in Boerne Hand. Das würde aber ein kurzer Spaß werden heute.

Boerne schien das zu ahnen und ließ ihn wieder los, um sich noch ein wenig Gel auf die Handfläche zu drücken. Dann rieb er vorsichtig über sein eigenes prall gefülltes Glied und Thiel konnte sehen, wie es bei jeder Bewegung pulsierte.

„Mach ma“, flüsterte er.

Boerne schien nicht zu wissen, was er meinte und griff wieder nach Thiels hartem, von dem Gel leicht glänzendem Schaft.

„Nee, mach ma weiter bei dir.“ Er wusste nicht, wie er das besser sagen sollte. Wie sagte man schon einem Mann, dass man total darauf stand, wenn er sich selber zum Orgasmus brachte.

Boerne sah ihn fragend an, griff dann aber wieder nach sich selber und schloss seine Faust. Mit dem Daumen fuhr er ein wenig über die freiliegende Kuppe und dann mit der Faust nach unten. Thiel starrte fasziniert auf Boernes harten Schaft, der jetzt wieder und wieder in dessen Fingern verschwand und dann wieder auftauchte. In Boernes Gesicht konnte er lesen, dass der andere immer erregter wurde.

„Genau so“, versuchte Thiel Boerne anzufeuern. „Verdammt gut.“

Boerne zog wieder seine Beine an und stemmte die Hacken in die Matratze, drückte sich bei jeder Abwärtsbewegung seiner Hand mit der Hüfte nach oben. Thiel schluckte. Jetzt wollte er doch mitmachen.

„Wart ma‘.“ Er stoppte Boerne mit einer Hand auf der Hüfte und drückte sich schnell noch etwas Gel in die Hand. „Kann ich ...“ die andere Hälfte der Frage traute sich dann doch nicht mehr ans Tageslicht. Boerne nickte. Thiel war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Boerne nicht verstanden hatte, worauf er hinauswollte.

„Ich meine ... bei dir ...“ Vielleicht sollte er einfach machen statt reden. Darin war er eh besser.

Er nahm noch einmal seinen Mut zusammen und rieb dann leicht hinter Boernes Hoden über die weiche Haut.

„Oh Gott, bitte ...“ Diesmal war es Boerne, der den Satz nicht zu Ende brachte und Thiel, der sich nicht sicher war, ob er richtig verstanden hatte. Aber er beschloss das einfach zu ignorieren. Boerne würde ihm schon sagen, wenn es nicht in Ordnung war.

Boerne schloss seine Faust wieder um seine Erektion und Thiel wagte sich ein wenig weiter nach hinten vor. Mit einem Zeigefinger fuhr er über die weiche Haut zwischen Boernes Pobacken und der andere versuchte sich ein Stöhnen zu verkneifen, scheiterte aber.

„Ich ...“ Thiel wollte eigentlich erst fragen, aber irgendwie brachte er die Worte nicht raus und Boerne war auch schon zu weit weg. Also drückte er einfach seinen Zeigefinger durch den engen Eingang und als Boerne sich aufbäumte, zog er ihn gleich wieder raus.

Das war irgendwie alles ziemlich krass. Und er war sich nicht so ganz sicher, ob er im Kopf mit der Geschwindigkeit mitkam, die ihre Körper hier vorlegten. Aber er fand es unfassbar anregend, wie Boerne sich wand und seine Faust ins Laken krallte.

„Weiter.“ Boerne versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, aber er schaffte es kaum.

Thiel biss sich auf die Lippe und beschloss seine unnötigen Bedenken abzulegen. Er hielt mit einer Hand Boernes Oberschenkel und fuhr mit seinem Finger erneut durch den engen Muskel an Boernes Eingang. Diesmal zog er nur zurück, um gleich wieder hineinzustoßen. Und es fühlte sich verdammt gut an. Der enge Muskel am Eingang saugte ihn gleichzeitig hinein und spuckte ihn wieder aus.

Und Boerne wurde immer unkoordinierter. Thiel versuchte ihn noch zu küssen, aber er kam aus seiner Position nicht an den Mund ran. Also konzentrierte er sich auf die Bewegungen seines Fingers, auf Boernes Atem, der jetzt schneller ging. Ebenso wie Boernes Hand. Thiel heftete seinen Blick auf Boernes hartes Glied, das jetzt schneller und schneller in dessen Faust verschwand. Er wollte auf keinen Fall den Moment verpassen, in dem Boerne sich entlud.

„Gott, Frank, ich ...“ und Boernes Glied bäumte sich ein letztes Mal auf und entlud sich dann über seine Hand und seinen Bauch. Thiel drückte im gleichen Moment seinen Finger soweit es ging in Boerne hinein. Das war fast so gut, wie richtiger Sex. Obwohl er vermutete, dass das hier auch richtiger Sex war, aber er wollte schon noch mehr.

„Boerne, ich ...“ er war schon so verdammt hart und wollte nicht länger warten.

Während Boerne noch etwas benommen in die Matratze schmolz, versuchte Thiel sich über die Bettkante zu lehnen und die Packung mit den Kondomen wieder aufzuheben, die irgendwann während der letzten Minuten runtergefallen sein musste. Er grunzte ein wenig würdelos, als er sich wieder raufwuppte und riss dann eines der Kondome auf. Wie man das benutzte wusste er ja zum Glück noch.

Er rollte sich das Kondom über und kniete sich zwischen Boernes Beine. Mit beiden Händen drückte er Boernes Knie wieder nach oben, bis die Oberschenkel an Boernes Bauch lagen. Er suchte blind noch einmal mit den Fingern nach dem engen Eingang und drückte zwei Finger am Muskel vorbei ins Innere. Er hatte jetzt nicht groß Lust den anderen vorzubereiten. Nach ein paar kurzen Stößen zog er die Finger wieder raus und drückte sich in den anderen hinein, obwohl es verdammt eng war. Das würde Boerne morgen ganz sicher schmerzhafte Erinnerungen bereiten.

Aber so wie er das sah, würde es hier eh nicht mehr lange dauern. Boerne atmete laut aus und Thiel spürte, wie sich der Muskel entspannte. Der machte bestimmt heimlich Yoga oder so einen Kram. Thiel konnte nicht umhin dafür dankbar zu sein. Er drückte sich vollständig hinein und verharrte mehrere Atemzüge lang in der Position. Das war besser für ihn, weil er sonst gleich schon kommen würde und es war bestimmt auch besser für Boerne.

„Komm schon“, Boerne Stimme klang immer noch gepresst, aber auch gierig und Thiel zog sich vorsichtig ein wenig heraus und stieß dann wieder hinein.

Es war so eng, dass er ganz sicher nicht länger als dreißig Sekunden durchhalten würde. Vielleicht eine Minute. Erneut bewegte er sich mit der Hüfte vor und zurück. Ging schon viel leichter jetzt. Und er spürte das Kribbeln, was seinem Orgasmus jedesmal voranging. Er stieß erneut zu. Diesmal etwas härter, kürzer. Und jetzt hatte Boerne sich entspannt.

„Scheiße, Boerne ...“, er konnte nicht länger warten.

„Will dich, komm schon.“ Und er versuchte Thiel zu ermutigen, in dem er beide Hände an dessen Hüfte legte und zog.

Und Thiel ließ sich ziehen. Bewegte sich jetzt schneller und immer schneller vor und zurück. Spürte die enge Hitze in Boernes Körper und die brennende Erregung in seinem eigenen. Und dann konnte er es nicht mehr halten. Sein Orgasmus rollte über in wie eine Welle und er drückt sich so tief es ging in Boerne und stöhnte ungehemmt auf. Er nahm Boernes Finger kaum war, die sich erneut in die Haut an seiner Hüfte gruben und er drückte noch einmal nach. Und noch einmal. Bis er sich in mehreren Schüben vollständig entladen hatte.

„Fuck.“ Eigentlich war er nicht so der Mann fürs Englische, aber das Wort passte einfach zu gut zum Sex.

Er lachte ein wenig auf. Hinterher war ja immer etwas komplizierter als während. Während hatte man ja gar keine Gehirnkapazität übrig, um darüber nachzudenken. Einen Moment lang erlaubte er sich noch die Enge in Boernes Körper und die Nachbeben in seinem eigenen zu genießen und dann zog er sich vorsichtig wieder raus und rollte erschöpft zur Seite. Ob er danach noch etwas gesagt oder getan hatte, wusste er nicht, weil er erst viele Stunden später wieder aufwachte und da lag Boerne immer noch nackt neben ihm. Er selber trug noch eine Socke, die er wohl gestern nicht mehr ausgezogen gekriegt hatte, und das Kondom war von seinem erschlafften Glied runtergerutscht und hatte sich unangenehm über die Matratze zwischen ihnen ergossen. Das hieß Boerne war gestern Abend auch direkt eingeschlafen. Thiel lächelte.


	12. Gerissene Saiten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das Gefühl so, wenn man Musiker sieht, die ihre Gitarren auf der Bühne kaputtschlagen ...

_Die Ratten verlassen mein sinkendes Schiff,_

_Dabei war ich ihr Chef, hatte alles im Griff._

_(Sehnsucht Nr. 7_ / Radio Doria)

 

Die nächsten Tage liefen dann irgendwie fast unbesehen an Thiel vorbei. Sein Gehirn war auf Autopilot eingestellt und tat zumindest so, als wäre er bei der Sache. War er aber nicht. Eigentlich war er die ganze Zeit bei Boerne im Bett. Da wo er ja auch tatsächlich die gesamte Zeit verbrachte, während er nicht auf der Arbeit war. Ohne sich abzusprechen hatten sie eine Routine entwickelt, die daraus bestand, dass sie die Nächte gemeinsam verbrachten und am Tag so taten, als wäre alles wie vorher.

Gab’s da nicht mal so einen Film? Tag des Falken oder so. Der war ganz gut gewesen, soweit er sich da noch dran erinnern konnte.

Er stiefelte auf den Fahrstuhl zu, der ihn in die Rechtsmedizin bringen würde. Hoffentlich war Boerne da. Er musste nochmal eben schnell mit ihm absprechen, ob Boerne jetzt eigentlich auch noch zusätzlich einen Polizisten in zivil in seiner Band haben wollte, oder ob das für ihn okay war, wenn er das gesamte Risiko trug. Na ja, eigentlich hätte man das sicher auch per Telefon klären können, aber er hatte ein wenig Sehnsucht.

„Moin, Frau Haller“, grüßte er freundlich, als er Boernes Kollegin auf der kleinen Leiter stehen sah, Sie putzte gerade die große OP-Leuchte über dem Obduktionstisch, die Thiel immer unangenehm an Zahnarztbesuche erinnerte.

„Ah, guten Morgen Herr Thiel. Und da dachte ich schon Sie interessieren sich nicht für uns, wenn wir keine Leiche auf dem Tisch präsentieren können.“ Frau Haller stieg vorsichtig rückwärts von der Leiter und legte den feuchten Lappen auf die blanke Stahloberfläche des Obduktionstisches.

„Also, wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, komme ich hier viel lieber her, wenn ich mir keine Leichen anschauen muss.“ Thiel zwinkerte ihr ein wenig zu und sie lächelte.

„Vor allem in letzter Zeit, nech?“ Sie machte ein Schnütchen, so wie Boerne es manchmal machte und Thiel war für einen Moment geschockt und amüsiert.

„Wie?“ Fragte er dann auch entsprechend verständnislos.

„Och, nur so.“ Frau Haller wischte etwas ineffektiv an dem großen Wasserhahn am Waschbecken rum, obwohl der schon total blitzeblank war. Zumindest nach Thiels Einschätzung. „Er hat sich ja in den letzten Wochen schon immer ganz schön schick gemacht, wenn er rüber ins Präsidium ist.“

Thiel folgte den Bewegungen ihrer Hand auf dem Stahl.

„Ja, und?“ Einen Augenblick zu spät fiel ihm ein, dass er das besser hätte nicht fragen sollen.

Frau Haller stoppte ihren Putzdrang und sah ihn reichlich erschöpft an. Als ob er wie so ein fünfjähriger mit dreckigen Gummistiefeln durchs Hause gerast wäre, keine fünf Minuten, nachdem sie den Boden gewischt hatte.

„Ach, Herr Thiel. Manchmal weiß ich nicht, ob Sie es nicht verstehen können oder nicht verstehen wollen.“

Thiel hatte jetzt wenigstens den Anstand nicht mehr so zu tun, als hätte er keinen Plan wovon sie sprach. Aber das zuzugeben war nochmal ne ganz andere Nummer.

„Wo isser eigentlich? Der Herr Skalpellmeister?“ Versuchte er ziemlich offensichtlich vom Thema abzulenken. Und diesmal war es Frau Haller, die so tat, als merkte sie das nicht. Vielleicht wollte sie nur höflich sein.

„Der musste gerade mal kurz weg. Ich glaube, es ging noch um irgendeine Sache, die er für das Konzert brauchte. Müsste aber gleich wieder da sein.“ Sie sah ihn immer noch mit diesem etwas mitleidigen Blick an, als hätte er immer noch nichts geschnallt, dabei hatte er eigentlich alles geschnallt. Nur Frau Haller sollte das nicht zwingend wissen.

„Aha.“ Thiel nickte und schaute sich dann etwas ziellos in der Rechtsmedizin um. Sollte er jetzt einfach warten, oder lieber später nochmal wiederkommen? Schwierig.

„Sie können ja im Büro warten.“ Frau Haller winkte ihn mit einer wedelnden Handbewegung aus ihrem Arbeitsbereich, damit sie sich weiter um die staubfreie Sauberkeit der Instrumente und Oberflächen kümmern konnte.

Thiel schlenderte rüber ins Büro, immer noch halb darüber nachdenkend, ob er nicht doch einfach gehen sollte und darüber ob er Frau Haller nicht einfach die Wahrheit sagen sollte. Nämlich dass er und Boerne ... also, dass sie ... also, dass er schon verstanden hatte, warum Boerne sich immer so schick machte für ihn.

Er setzte sich in den Besucherstuhl, den er insgeheim hasste, und wippte ein wenig auf und ab. Für Menschen seiner Körperform war das echt ein Folterinstrument. Er fühlte sich wie ein Wackelpudding auf einem Kindergeburtstag. Nach ein paar Minuten stand er wieder auf und ging um den Schreibtisch herum.

Ob Boerne hier wohl irgendwo die Songs rumliegen hatte, die sie am Wochenende spielen wüdern? Er würde ja zu gerne wissen, worauf er sich einstellen konnte. Irgendwie war das befragen der restlichen Bandmitglieder in dem allgemeinen Vorbereitungschaos total untergegangen und er wusste immer noch nichts über Boernes Auftritt.

Thiel setzte sich in den Schreibtischstuhl und öffnete wahllos ein paar Schubladen. Eigentlich machte man sowas ja nicht, aber sie waren ja jetzt praktisch ein Paar und da ging das dann schon mal.

„Da ist der Professor aber nicht drin.“ Frau Hallers Stimme schreckte Thiel von der Schublade hoch, der er gerade seine volle Aufmerksamkeit gewidmet hatte.

Schnell knallte er sie wieder zu und fühlte sich ein wenig ertappt, obwohl es ja nun nicht Boerne gewesen war, der ihn unterbrochen hatte.

„Er kommt ganz sicher gleich wieder.“ Sie legte so einen Ton in ihre Stimme, den Thiel nicht leiden konnte. So mitleidig-geduldig. Als wäre er wirklich erst fünf und müsste mitten im Gottesdienst dringend mal auf Toilette.

Vielleicht war ein Gegenangriff ja ganz hilfreich.

„Hat er Ihnen erzählt welche Songs die Band am Wochenende spielen wird. Das wäre wichtig für die Sicherheit auf dem Konzert.“ Also, wenn Frau Haller ihm das glaubte, dann war er definitv ein besserer Lügner, als er gedacht hatte. Sie sah ihn einen Moment lang abschätzend an.

„Keine Sorge, Herr Thiel. Der Professor wird sich nicht blamieren. Glauben Sie mir.“ Und sie drehte sich wieder zum Gehen, stoppte aber noch kurz und sah ihn durchdringend an. „Er wird Sie umhauen.“ Und sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

Thiel hasste es. Er hasste alles. All diese Andeutungen immer. Diese Geheimniskrämerei zwischen den beiden. Wusste Frau Haller jetzt über ihn und Boerne Bescheid, oder nicht? Er hasste es, dass er keinen von beiden wirklich gut lesen konnte. Die hatten schon viel zu viele Jahre zusammen gearbeitet. Das färbte dann irgendwann ab.

In dem Moment, wo er sich so richtig in Rage gedacht hatte, schob jemand von außen die Tür zum Obduktionssaal auf und Boerne spazierte herein. In der einen Hand trug er eine große Plastiktüte in der ganz sicher noch mehr Klamotten für das Wochenende drin waren und in der anderen etwas, dass wie so eine Hutschachtel aus einem schlechten Gangsterfilm aussah. Aber am Haus die kaputte Regenrinne drei Monate nicht reparieren. Das war doch typisch. Er spürte, wie er innerlich schon wieder überkochte, Beziehung oder nicht.

„Na, Sie haben mir gerade noch gefehlt“, blaffte er Boerne an und drängte sich an ihm vorbei in den Gang zum Fahrstuhl hin.

Nach ein paar Schritten stoppte er abrupt. Irgendwie hatte sein Gehirn gerade komplett ausgesetzt. Er war ja schließlich extra hergekommen, um Boerne zu sehen und der andere hatte ja alles Recht hier zu sein, an seinem Arbeitsplatz, auch wenn an dem besagten Arbeitsplatz momentan praktisch nichts gearbeitet wurde.

Er drehte sich wieder um. Boerne und Frau Haller starrten ihn total verwirrt mit offenen Mündern von der Tür zum Obduktionssaal her an. Das Bild, das sie dabei abgaben, war so lustig, dass Thiels Zorn sofort verraucht war.

„Äh, tschuldigung, Macht der Gewohnheit.“ Und er stopfte ein wenig verlegen die Hände in die Hosentaschen seiner Jeans.

Frau Haller rollte mit den Augen und murmelte irgendwas von „Gehirn mit rausgesaugt“ und verschwand nach hinten in den Kühlraum, wo sie sicherlich weiter blitzblanke Flächen fand, die sie noch wienern konnte. Thiel hoffte, dass er sie gerade falsch verstanden hatte.

„Äh, tut mir leid, bin gerade etwas gestresst wegen morgen.“ Versuchte er die Entschuldigung von gestern noch zu erweitern.

„Kein Problem.“ Boerne winkte ab. Der andere schien ja mal gar nicht gestresst, obwohl er morgen im Scheinwererlicht stehen musste. Oder vielleicht überspielte er es nur besser.

„Was ist da denn drin?“ Thiel deutete auf die Tüte und die Hutschachtel, die Boerne immer noch in den Händen hielt.

„Soll ich es für dich vorführen?“ Fragte Boerne mit einem aufreizenden Lächeln.

Thiel schaute noch einmal an dem anderen vorbei in den Obduktionssaal, um sicher zu gehen, dass Frau Haller sie nicht hören konnte und nickte dann mit einem leichten Lächeln.

****

„Äh Che-eeef?“ Nadeshda winkte mit einer Hand vor seinem Gesicht rum und Thiel schlug sie leicht genervt beseite.

„Jaha, ich bin ja da.“ Er wusste gar nicht, warum Nadeshda da jetzt so einen Terz machte. Nur weil er mal einen Moment abgelenkt gewesen war. Das war ja wohl verständlich wenn man nach so vielen Jahren in einer kükenfrischen Beziehung steckte.

„Sie haben überhaupt nicht zugehört, Chef.“ Nadeshda war ein wenig beleidigt, weil er sie so unsanft behandelt hatte. Sie saßen jetzt schon seit einer halben Stunde zu dritt bei Thiel im Büro und Frau Klemm wurde langsam unruhig, weil sie hier drin nicht rauchen durfte.

„Hab ich wohl. Es ging um das Konzert morgen.“ Okay, zugegebenermaßen war das jetzt erstens einfach geraten und zweitens auch total logisch, weil im Moment ALLES um das Auftaktkonzert morgen Abend ging.

„Also, in den letzten Tagen haben Sie Ihren Kopf aber komplett woanders“, stimmte Frau Klemm mit in den Chor ein.

Thiel rollte mit den Augen. Wie sollte man sich auch morgens auf die Arbeit konzentrieren, wenn am anderen Ende des Tages ein gemeinsames Essen und ausgiebiger Sex auf einen warteten. Nicht zwingend in der Reihenfolge.

„Ich habe nur daran gedacht, was wir jetzt noch alles auf dem Plan haben. Wir müssen vollständig einsatzbereit sein.“ Er versuchte es so professionell wie möglich klingen zu lassen.

„Mja, „einsatzbereit““, Nadeshda machte mit ihren Fingern kleine Anführungszeichen in der Luft und Thiel wusste gar nicht wovon sie sprach.

„Was soll das denn?“ Fragte er und imitierte ihre Geste.

„Na ja“, Nadeshdas Blick ging zu Frau Klemm rüber und beide teilten offensichtlich irgendeinen geheimen Moment, an dem Thiel nicht teihaben durfte. „Ich meine ja nur, dass einige halt mehr Einsatz zeigen als andere.“

„Na gut, ich geb auf“, Thiel hob beide Hände. Er kam gerade überhaupt nicht mehr hinterher. „Ich hab nicht zugehört und weiß deshalb nicht, worum es geht.“ Ergeben faltete er de Hände auf der Schreibtischplatte. „Würde Sie es mir bitte erklären?“ Er klang jetzt schon reichlich genervt und hatte keinen Bock auf Spielereien. Morgen war der entscheidende Konzertauftakt und es musste alles passen, damit keine Unschuldigen zu Schaden kamen.

„Ich meine ja nur, dass der Herr Professor in den letzten Tagen enorm viel „Einsatz“ gezeigt hat, wenn er hier so durchs Präsidium flaniert ist.“ Nadeshda biss sich auf die Unterlippe, damit sie nicht lachen musste.

Na super. Dann war ihr das auch nicht verborgen geblieben, dass Boerne in den letzten drei, vier Tagen jeden Tag in Thiels Büro geschlendert kam, in diesen verboten engen Hosen, und gerade „nur mal hören wollte, ob es was Neues gibt, bevor ich zur Bandprobe gehe“. Thiel war jedesmal ganz unruhig geworden, wenn Boerne sich so an seinen Schreibtisch gelehnt hatte und sich jede Kontur seines Körpers unter den engen Klamotten abzeichnete. Jede. Und Nadeshda war ja auch nicht blind. Oder dumm.

Selbst Thiel war ja klar gewesen, was Boerne damit bezwecken wollte. Er wollte schon mal ein bisschen Holz in den Ofen werfen, damit es abends schon schön warm war, wenn er nach Hause kam. War ja tendenziell auch nicht blöd. Nur aus Thiels Sicht ein wenig ungünstig, weil er dann den ganzen restlichen Tag damit beschäftigt war bei sich die Flammen wieder auszuschlagen.

Fast hätte er gegrinst, als er sich vorstellte, wie er mit einem kleinen Lappen auf seinen Schritt einschlug aus dem die Flammen züngelten. Aber so fühlte es sich fast an. Er seufzte.

„Mja, witzig. Kann ich doch nix für, dass Boerne plötzlich hier auf Bruce Springsteen macht.“ Vielleicht kam er ja noch glimpflich aus der Unterhaltung raus. Er wollte es zumindest versuchen.

„Ich glaube, er weiß halt, dass Sie ein Fan von Bruce Sprinsteen sind.“ Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und Thiel beschloss, dass man auch genauso gut schon um halb zwölf in die Kantine gehen konnte. Er stand auf, entschuldigte sich und verschwand den Gang runter in Richtung Treppe. Sollten die sich doch ohne ihn über ihn lustig machen. Dann musste er sich das wenigstens nicht anhören. Dann konnte er sich in Ruhe vorstellen, was die beiden so über ihn lästerten.

Er drehte schnurstracks wieder um. Das wollte er doch mal sehen. Sowas ließ er sich nicht gefallen. Das die beiden einfach so hinter seinem Rücken ... er knallte die Bürotür auf und Nadeshda und Frau Klemm fuhren erschrocken hoch. Wie er es sich gedacht hatte. Die beiden saßen in trauter Zweisamkeit in SEINEM Büro uns redeten über ihn ... und Boerne. Über was er und Boerne so miteinander machten. Thiel spürte, wie er echt aggressiv wurde gerade. Sonst blieb er ja meistens ruhig, oder er versuchte es zumindest, aber wenn man ihn reizte, dann ...

„Also, ich will ja mal was klarstellen hier, ja?“ Begann er und zeigte mit einem Zeigefinger zwischen den beiden Frauen hin und her, die ihn immer noch mit großen Augen anstarrten.

„Der feine Herr Professor kann von mir aus rumlaufen wie er will. Das ist mir sowas von schnurz, weil der mir nämlich schnurz ist.“ Er redete sich jetzt völlig in Rage.

„Und ich versuche hier nur meine Arbeit zu machen und wenn der hier so ... wenn der meint, er müsste hier so aufreizend rumspazieren, dann ist mir das wumpe, weil ...“, er löste seinen Blick von Frau Klemm, die er gerade versucht hatte in Grund und Boden zu starren. „Weil Boerne mir nämlich sowas von SCHEIßEGAL IST!“ Thiel spürte den Einschlag seiner eigenen Worte in seinem Körper wie eine Abrissbirne. Und sein Zeigefinger fuhr jetzt durch die Luft, als wollte er damit Hälse durchschneiden. Und am Liebsten mit den beiden vor ihm anfangen. Apropos. Die beiden betreffenden Hälse waren gar nicht mehr ihm zugewandt. Und die oben auf den Hälsen angepassten Köpfe auch nicht mehr. Er drehte sich um und sah gerade noch, wie die eben schon besprochene enge Hose aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwand und sich den Flur hinunter bewegte. Scheiße.

Thiel drehte sich wieder zurück und starrte Nadeshda an. Die wusste allerdings auch nichts Besseres als zurückzustarren. Er fühlte sich, als hätte es ihm die Beine unter dem Körper weggeschlagen. Er war wirklich der größte Blödmann auf Erden ...

In dem Moment drehte Boerne sich weg und ging den Flur runter zu den Fahrstühlen. Thiel saß wie festgeschweißt da. In seinem Kopf jagten zwanzig mögliche Dinge umeinander, die er jetzt tun müsste. Boerne hinterherlaufen. Alles erklären. Nadeshda beschmipfen, weil die ihn so gereizt hatte. Einfach sitzenbleiben und alles ignorieren. Alles abstreiten. So tun als wäre nichts. Thiel wusste nicht weiter. Er hatte gerade das Schönste zerstört, was ihm in den zwölf Jahren hier in Münster passiert war.

Er hatte es versaut. Er hatte es gerade total versaut. Sein Blick versuchte nicht einmal mehr irgendetwas zu fokussieren, sondern hing immer noch an der leeren Luft, in der Boerne gerade gestanden hatte.


	13. Disharmonie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wenn man sich total verspielt, dann muss man halt absetzen und nochmal neu anfangen.

 

 

_Der Weg ist das Ziel,_

_Doch dann steht das Ziel im Weg._

_(Rückenwind, Radio Doria)_

 

 

 

„Äh Chef ...“, fing Nadeshda etwas verunsichert an.

Thiel versuchte sie anzuschauen, aber seine Augen wollten ihren Blick nicht von der Stelle lösen.

„Chef“, versuchte sie nochmal. „Sie müssen da jetzt hinterher.“

Jetzt endlich schwomm Thiels Blick zu seiner Kollegin. Aber sein Gehirn schien die Worte, die aus ihrem Mund kamen nicht verarbeiten zu können.

Einen langen Moment starrten sie sich völlig geschockt an und dann kam endlich wieder Leben in Thiel. Er sprang praktisch von seinem Stuhl auf und stürzte aus dem Büro. Ein Blick in den verwaisten Flur bestätigte, dass Boerne schon mindestens an den Fahrstühlen angekommen war. Thiel sprintete los, so schnell es ging, knallte am Ende des Flurs die Tür gegen die Wand und stoppte. Boerne war nirgends zu sehen. Der hatte bestimmt die Treppe genommen. Hätte er in so einem Fall ja auch.

Thiel riss die Tür zum Treppenhaus auf und wollte gerade die Treppen runterrasen, stoppte aber kurz und schaute einmal nach oben in Richtung dritter Stock. Ob Boerne vielleicht nach oben gegangen war, um ihm auszuweichen? Thiel schaute über das Geländer nach unten. Oder nach unten, um schnell rauszukommen? Er konnte nichts sehen. Er konnte auch nichts hören. Keine Schritte, kein Türklappen. Mist. Er hatte zu lange festgefroren auf seinem Stuhl gesessen. Der andere war bestimmt auch gerannt. Konnte er ihm nicht verübeln. Hätte er ja in der Situation auch gemacht.

Thiel beschloss nach unten zu laufen. Für irgendwas musste er sich ja jetzt entscheiden. Und wenn Boerne da nicht war, dann stand vielleicht noch sein Auto da und er würde einfach am Auto warten, so lange bis Boerne kam. Egal, wie lange as dauerte. Und wenn er den ganzen Tag da stand. Das heir war wichtiger.

Unten angekommen riss Thiel die Tür auf und ließ schnell seinen Blick durch den weitläufigen Eingangsbereich des Präsidiums schweifen. Mist. Der andere konnte durch mehrere Türen nach draußen gelangt sein. Was sollte er denn jetzt machen? Er wollte gerade in Richtung Parkplatz, da fiel sein Blick auf die Rezeption. Vielleicht ...

„Äh“, er versuchte seine Atmung etwas zu beruhigen. „Frau Scholz, der Professor Boerne, ist der gerade hier durch?“ Das mit dem Beruhigen der Atmung klappte nicht so Recht. Er keuchte immer noch vom Treppenlaufen und jetzt kam auch noch die Panik dazu alles ruiniert zu haben und zudem auch noch das peinliche Gefühl, dass gerade jeder in seinem Gesicht lesen konnte, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

Aber wie egal war das? Wie egal war das alles im Vergleich dazu, dass er möglicherweise gerade jemanden, nein nicht jemanden, den einzigen Menschen verloren hatte, der ihm alles bedeutete. Mit dem er sein Leben hatte teilen wollen. Den er ... den er liebte. Thiel wurde schwummrig im Magen. Er musste sich am Tresen an der Rezeption festhalten.

„Hören Sie?“ Die Rezeptionistin musste gemerkt haben, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte, denn sie war von ihrem Stuhl aufgestanden und legte jetzt eine Hand auf seinen Unterarm. Thiel schaute auf die Hand und dann wieder in ihr Gesicht.

„Ist alles in Ordnung bei Ihnen?“

Was ne doofe Frage, dachte Thiel. Natürlich war nichts in Ordnung. Konnte man doch wohl sehen, oder? Er merkte wie er sauer wurde, obwohl die arme Frau Scholz ja nun absolut nichts dafür konnte. Er zwang sich seine Augen wieder auf die Mittfünzigerin mit dem strengen Kurzhaarschnitt vor sich zu konzentrieren.

„Äh, der Boerne ... ist der hier durch?“ Wiederholte er einfach noch mal seine Frage, vielleicht auch um sich selber wieder in die Spur zu bringen.

„Hab ich doch gerade schon gesagt. Der ist nach vorne raus. Ist jetzt aber schon ein paar Minuten her. Ist alles in Ordnung? Oder soll ich Ihrer Kollegin Bescheid sagen?“ Sie drückte schon wieder besorgt seinen Unterarm und Thiel zog ihn genervt weg. Was drückte die so an ihm rum? Da hatte sie kein Recht zu. Nur Boerne hatte das Recht an ihm rumzudrücken. Thiels Beine wackelten immer noch bedenklich, aber er löste sich vom Tresen und lenkte seine Schritte so schnell es ging zum Vorderausgang. Das hieß Boerne hatte seinen Wagen stehen lassen. Na, da hätte er ja bis in die Nacht am Parkplatz warten können und es hätte ihn nicht weitergebracht.

Ohne viel Hoffnung den anderen noch zu erwischen, drückte er die Tür auf und trat hinaus in den Sonnenschein. Wie war das möglich, dass nach so einem Ereignis die Sonne immer noch schien? Es kam ihm irgendwie unwirklich vor. Jemand ging an ihm vorbei ins Präsidium und grüßte ihn freundlich. Er grüßte nicht zurück. Grüßen war gerade nicht auf seiner To-do Liste.

Sein Blick ging nach rechts und nach links, aber sein Gehirn schien immer erst einen Moment später mit den Augen aufzuholen, denn er sah alles so seltsam verzerrt. Wie ein zu schneller Kameraschwenk oder eine Fotoaufnahme mit minutenlanger Belichtungszeit. Und eigentlich war es auch genau so. Er war einfach total unterbelichtet gewesen. Natürlich liebte er Boerne. Und klar, es hatte ihn total überfordert, dass sie versucht hatten miteinander zu schlafen und dass das halt eben nicht mal eben so ne kleine Sache war. Es war halt ne große Sache. Vor allem, wenn man über vierzig sexuell aktive Jahre lang das nicht in Betracht gezogen hatte. Und es jetzt halt dann alles so schnell ging. Natürlich war das ne große Sache. Thiels Kopf schwirrte und das Rauschen in seinen Ohren übertönte jetzt den Verkehr vor dem Präsidium.

Er würde sich jetzt hinsetzen. Thiel setzte sich hin.

Und er würde jetzt einen Moment die Augen schließen, bis das Schiff aufhörte unter ihm zu schwanken.

In seiner Jugend war er auch mal auf so einem großen Segelschiff mitgefahren. Vaddern hatte das damals für sie alle organisiert. Vaddern war dann auch der einzige gewesen, der sich ungehindert übergeben hatte, als sie auf die offene See hinausfuhren. Seine Mutter und er hingegen hatten den Seegang gut vertragen. Und als sie in Norwegen angekommen waren, hatte der Kapitän des Schiffes für seetauglich erklärt. Er war damals sehr stolz darauf gewesen.

„Hallo? Ich fragte, ob alles in Ordnung ist?“

Schon wieder so Leute, die fragten ob alles in Ordnung war, wo es das ja nun offensichtlich nicht war. Thiel schüttelte ein wenig mit dem Kopf. War das so ne Polizistensache?

Der Streifenpolizist, der vor ihm stand und auf ihn runterblickte, interpretierte sein Kopfschütteln total falsch und dachte er bräuchte Hilfe. Na ja, vielleicht interpretierte er es auch total richtig. Thiel war sich nicht sicher. Auf jeden Fall kniete der andere sich zu ihm runter und legte, was war das mit Polizisten und Körperkontakt, eine Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Soll ich einen Krankenwagen rufen?“

Das war ja nun echt mal total übertrieben. Er hatte ja keinen Herzinfarkt oder sowas. Na ja, oder sowas vielleicht schon, aber das war ja nun mal privat.

Thiel schüttelte erneut den Kopf und riss sich dann zusammen.

„Nee, geht schon. War nur einen Moment etwas schwindelig.“ Er versuchte soviel Ernsthaftigkeit und Abwinken in seine Stimme zu legen wie möglich. Dann wuppte er sich vom Boden wieder hoch und wischte sich den Hintern seiner Jeans ab. Nur um etwas zu tun zu haben.

„Sie sollten auf jeden Fall eben zum Arzt gehen und sich einmal durchchecken lassen. Nur zur Sicherheit. Bei der Hitze kollabiert man sonst schnell mal. Auf jeden Fall viel Wasser trinken.“ Der Streifenpolizist hob seine Stimme am Ende etwas an, denn Thiel war schon ein paar Schritte weggegangen.

Er hob dankend die Hand, drehte sich aber nicht noch mal nach dem anderen um. Zum Arzt war jetzt sicherlich der allerletzte Ort an den er sich begeben würde. Thiel lenkte seine Schritte in Richtung seiner Wohnung. Dann würde er halt bei Boerne vor der Tür warten, bis der nach Hause kam. Oder falls er schon zu Hause war, so lange klingeln, bis der andere das LKA wegen Guantanamo-ähnlicher Foltermethoden zu Hilfe rief.

Bei Boerne war alles dunkel, als er zu Hause ankam. Aber das war ja auch kein Wunder, wenn die Sonne so knallte. Da würde er auch kein Licht anschalten. Danach konnte er also nicht gehen. Thiel atmete noch einmal tief durch. Auf dem Weg hierher war ihm zumindest alles klar geworden. Er liebte Boerne und er würde alles, alles tun, um dem anderen das zu beweisen. Und er würde unter keinen Umständen aufgeben, bis er sich für den unfassbar dummen Ausbruch eben entschuldigt hatte. Und er würde keine Angst mehr davor haben, dass andere mitbekamen, wie viel Boerne ihm bedeutete.

Er klingelte an Boernes Tür und wartete. Keine Reaktion. Gut, dass hatte er auch nicht erwartet. Er klingelte erneut. Geduld, Thiel. Du musst Geduld haben.

„Boerne?“ rief er ungeachtet der anderen Mietparteien durch die Tür.

„Hör zu, es tut mir leid. Das war total dumm. Ich hab das nicht gemeint.“ Seine Stimme hallte seltsam im Treppenhaus und er war sich sicher, dass jeder der anderen Mieter, die oben im Haus wohnten, genau hören konnte, was er hier rief. Hoffentlich konnte Boerne das auch.

„Bei mir ist da ne Sicherung durchgebrannt.“ Er wartete erneut. War Boerne überhaupt zu Hause? Oder belustigte er mit seinem Geständnis hier nur die anderen Nachbarn?

„Mach doch mal auf, ich würd’ gern richtig mit dir reden.“ Er hob seine Stimme nochmal ein wenig, damit Boerne ihn auch hören konnte, wenn der andere gerade im Bett unter der Decke schmollte.

Obwohl er nicht wusste, ob Boerne sowas tat. Thiels Beine fingen schon wieder an flüssig zu werden und er musste sich erneut hinsetzen. Er wollte so gerne wissen, wie Boerne schmollte. Das war eines der vielen hunderttausend Dinge über Boerne, die er gerne im Laufe einer langen und glücklichen Beziehung herausgefunden hätte. Und jetzt saß er hier und das mit der Beziehung hatte er möglicherweise gerade über Bord geworfen, wie einen Eimer voller Fischabfall.

Er lehnte den Kopf nach hinten an Boernes Wohnungstür. Und da saß er auch immer noch, als Frau Reiter aus dem dritten Stock vom Einkaufen zurückkam. Und als der Pizzabote zwei große Familienpizzen für das Pärchen im Dachgeschoss vorbeibrachte.

„Haben Sie’n Schlüssel vergessen?“ Fragte der männliche, der Thiels Vermutung nach männliche, Teil des Pärchens, als er/sie auf ihn hinuntersah.

„Nee. Schon gut.“ Er versuchte es locker und ungestresst klingen zu lassen, aber als die beiden mit ihren Pizzen wieder nach oben stapften, warfen sie ihm nochmal einen besorgten Blick zu. War ja nicht alle Tage, dass ihr über fünfzig-jähriger Nachbar, der bei der Polizei arbeitete, auf dem Fussboden im Flur saß. Aber dann zuckten beide mit den Schultern und widmeten sich wieder dem Aufstieg in ihr Reich.

Thiel sah ihnen noch einen Moment nach und fragte sich, wie die sich morgens so auseinanderhielten. Haare und Figur waren identisch lang und dünn. Und die schwarzen Band T-Shirts seiner ungebildeten Ansicht nach auch. Thiel beschloss, dass es sinnlos war noch länger zu warten. Boerne war entweder zu Hause und machte ihm nicht auf, oder er war irgendwo anders untergeschlüpft und würde heute auch nicht mehr nach Hause kommen.

Vielleicht konnte er dem anderen ja eben eine SMS schreiben. Thiel kämpfte sich vom Boden hoch und versuchte seine steif gewordenen Beine etwas zu entspannen. Mensch, dass er da nicht schon viel früher drauf gekommen war. Er konnte sich ja per Handy entschuldigen. Vermutlich genausowenig feine Etikette, wie per Handy eine Beziehung zu beenden, aber immer noch besser als gar nichts.

Als er zwei Stunden später ins Bett ging, hatte er immer noch keine Antwort auf seine SMS erhalten und am nächsten Morgen, als er aufwachte, auch nicht. Und morgen war schon das erste Konzert des Festivals und er hatte heute wirklich einen vollen Terminkalender. Sie mussten noch die letzten Besprechungen halten, kontrollieren, ob alle einsatzbereit waren und ein letztes Mal mit dem Veranstalter vor Ort sprechen. Dabei würden sie auch gleich noch einmal das gesamte Festivalgelände sondieren.

Thiel schrubbte sich ärgerlich das Duschgel über den Körper. Er hatte nicht gut geschlafen, war immer wieder aufgewacht, hatte an Boerne gedacht und sich gefragt, wo der andere wohl war und sich hin- und hergewälzt. Er würde das heute abend klären müssen. Morgen war keine Zeit dafür.

Als Thiel aber abends vollkommen ausgelaugt wieder vor Boernes Tür stand und klingelte, blieb hinter der Tür erneut alles stumm. Er klingelte noch ein paar Mal und rief Boerne zu, dass es kindisch war ihm nicht aufzumachen, aber die Tür war und blieb verschlossen. Jetzt wünschte er sich, dass er Boernes Ersatzschlüssel hätte, so wie der seinen.

In dieser Nacht schlief er noch viel schlechter, als in der Nacht zuvor. Morgen war das erste Konzert und wenn Boerne jetzt so verletzt war und nicht auftrat, dann würde ihr ganzer Plan in sich zusammenknicken. So wie sein Leben auch. Wenn Boerne nicht mehr in seinem Leben war, dann würde er auch zusammenknicken.

Am Morgen fühlte er sich total gerädert, als ob er gar nicht geschlafen hätte. Beim Frühstück brachte er auch kaum etwas runter. Heute Abend stand für ihn mehr auf dem Spiel als nur die Verhinderung eines terroristischen Anschlags. Heute Abend würde sich sein weiterer Lebensweg entscheiden. Er hatte gestern noch einige SMS an Boerne geschickt. Aber erneut keine Antwort erhalten. Und er hatte wirklich versucht absolut ehrlich zu sein, auch wenn ihm die Botschaften unendlich kitschig vorkamen. Aber in der beschränkten Wortzahl einer SMS präzise zu sagen, warum er Boerne brauchte und dass es ihm unendlich leid tat, dass er so etwas unfassbar Dummes gesagt hatte, war halt schwierig und mehr als einmal hatte er die Nachricht wieder gelöscht und von vorne angefangen.

Und Nadeshda hatte ihn gestern den ganzen Tag angeschaut, als läge er mit einer unheilbaren Krankheit danieder und würde jeden Moment seinen letzten Atemzug tun. Das konnte Thiel überhaupt nicht ertragen und hatte sie weitestgehend ignoriert. Dankbarerweise hatte sie auch nicht versucht mit ihm über die Sache zu reden. Vermutlich war ihr auch klar, dass das jetzt direkt vor einem so großen Einsatz keine gute Idee war.

Als der Nachmittag voranschritt, wurde Thiel immer mulmiger. In einer Stunde würden sie schon zum Festivalgelände fahren und die Einsatzkräfte dort verteilen. Dann war Soundcheck der Band, die heute Abend das Festival eröffnen würde und natürlich Soundcheck für die „Promenadenmischung“ mit der Boerne auftrat. Hoffentlich hatte er die Chance Boerne gleich eben noch zu sprechen, bevor das alles losging. Oder vielleicht besser nicht. Er wollte den anderen jetzt auch nicht noch total aus der Fassung bringen vor so einem wichtigen Auftritt.

Als Nadeshda ihm zunickte, dass es jetzt Zeit war loszufahren, wurde Thiel schon wieder flau im Magen. Er hatte sich vor einer halben Stunde schon umgezogen, damit er auf dem Konzert nicht sofort als Polizist auffiel und trug eine seiner alten Jeans und ein T-Shirt mit dem Schriftzug der Dire Straits drauf. Dire Straits ging immer und da musste er sich nicht schämen, weil er ein Band T-Shirt einer Band trug, die er nicht mal kannte. Für einen Moment hatte er heute morgen noch überlegt ein T-Shirt mit irgendeiner Botschaft an Boerne bedrucken zu lassen, so dass der andere ihn in der Menge sehen konnte und seine Botschaft auch. Aber so ein peinliches T-Shirt mit „I Love You“ oder „I <3 You“ drauf war ihm dann doch zu doof gewesen. Außerdem stand ihm das Shirt von den Dire Straits in blau und grau sehr gut und er wollte sich jetzt auch nicht zu sehr ablenken lassen.

Natürlich war für ihn die Beziehung mit Boerne und deren Rettung wichtiger, aber im Endeffekt ging der Einsatz natürlich vor.

Und in dem Moment wusste er mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass Boerne heute Abend wie geplant auftreten würde. Und dass er absolut professionell sein würde. Denn für Boerne ging auch der Einsatz vor. Sie waren eigentlich so perfekt füreinander. Bei dem Gedanken krampfte sich bei Thiel schon wieder die Kehle zusammen und es kribbelte hinter den Augen, als wollten die Tränen, die er immer zurückhielt jetzt endlich ihrer Bestimmung nachkommen. Thiel drängte sie wieder zurück und setzte sich zu Nadeshda ins Auto.


	14. A due voci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zweistimmig

 

 _How I wish, how I wish you were here._  
_We're just two lost souls_  
_Swimming in a fish bowl_  
_Year after year_  
_Running over the same old ground._  
_What have we found_  
_The same old fears._  
_Wish you were here._

_(Wish you were here, Pink Floyd)_

 

Als sie am Festivalgelände am Hawerkamp in der Nähe des Messe- und Kongresszentrums ankamen, sah alles noch ziemlich verwaist aus. Ein paar vereinzelte Roadies liefen von A nach B und transportierten Lautsprecherboxen und Metallgestänge. Aber ansonsten war noch niemand da. Die Security würde erst gegen Mittag hier sein, damit sie dann nochmal die genauen Abläufe besprechen konnten.

Thiel wurstelte sich aus Nadeshas Auto und schaute sich um. Egal wie, heute abend würde er Boerne wiedersehen. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte ihm jemand einen Elektroschocker in den Bauch gedrückt. Thiel biss die Zähne zusammen und knallte die Autotür etwas fester zu, als er vorgehabt hatte. Vielleicht um seiner Entschlusskraft mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen.

Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg ins Innere des alten Fabrikgebäudes, wo gerade schon die Hauptbühne aufgebaut wurde. Der Veranstalter, Herr Rakers, und seine Sekretärin standen vor dem Bühnenkonstrukt und klärten noch letzte Details mit den Roadies. Und Thiel hatte das Gefühl, dass die Stimmung sehr locker war. Nicht so wie er es vor einem derart gefährlichen Abend erwartet hätte. Das änderte sich schlagartig, als Thiel und Nadeshda näher kamen. Die Gesichter der beiden wurden ernst und der Blick der Sekretärin flackerte etwas unstet zu ihrem Chef und wieder zurück zu Thiel. Der machte sich Notiz davon. Konnte ja nicht Schaden.

„Ah, die Polizei. Sehr gut.“ Herr Rakers streckte seine Hand aus und Thiel schüttelte sie. „Wollen wir ins Büro gehen?“ Die Sekretärin klammerte sich an ihren Notizblock, als würde sie ohne ihn ertrinken und lächelte ein wenig gequält. Vielleicht konnte Nadeshda die Dame nachher nochmal schnell etwas beiseite nehmen und ihr auf den Zahn fühlen.

Das Gespräch mit dem Veranstalter verlief sowas von dröge, dass Thiel es nicht vermeiden konnte, dass seine Gedanken immer wieder zu Boerne abdrifteten. Wie ein Boot im Kanal, das immer wieder ans Ufer läuft, wenn man nicht stetig gegensteuert. Ob der andere jetzt wohl schon die Hose für den Auftritt heute Abend angezogen hatte? Vermutlich nicht. Sonst schwitzte er die schon durch, bevor die ganze Sache überhaupt gestartet war. Thiel stoppte sich. Er wollte jetzt lieber nicht an Boerne und schwitzen denken, sonst wurde das Gespräch hier gleich noch total peinlich.

„Also, ich vertraue darauf, dass Sie alles was in Ihrer Macht steht getan haben, um uns ein sicheres und erfolgreiches Festival zu ermöglichen.“ Die Worte des Veranstalters drangen wie unter Wasser an sein Ohr. Aber der Ton klang irgendwie abschließend.

„Und nun entschuldigen Sie mich bitte, ich habe noch hundert Dinge zu regeln, bevor es in ein paar Stunden losgeht.“ Damit stand Herr Rakers auf und Thiel suchte kurz Nadeshdas Blick. Sie nickte und zuckte mit den Schultern. Es gab nichts mehr zu  klären. Es konnte losgehen.

Die nächsten paar Stunden verliefen in Teilen hektisch und dann wieder zäh. Thiel fühlte sich wie in einem Akkordeon eingesperrt. Sie mussten noch ein letztes Mal mit allen Roadies, Securityleuten, Caterern, Toilettenaufsehern, Bandmitgliedern und Technikern sprechen und den Stand der Dinge klarmachen. Alle mussten optimal vorbereitet sein.

Erst um kurz nach fünf fand Thiel die Zeit für ein belegtes Brötchen und einen Kaffee, während Nadeshda an ihrem mitgebrachten Salat knabberte. In weniger als zwei Stunden ging es los und die ersten Bands waren schon mit dem Soundcheck dran. Thiel wurde ganz kribbelig im Bauch. Bald würde Boerne auch hier sein und dann mit seiner Band den Souncheck machen. Sie waren als letztes dran, weil sie dann ja als erstes auftreten würden - und so die Bühne und die Instrumente einfach nach dem Check stehen bleiben konnten.

„Sagen Sie mal, Nadeshda, könnten Sie vielleicht gleich nochmal mit der Sekretärin sprechen? So ohne ihren Chef? Die kam mir doch etwas sehr nervös vor. Also, nervöser, als so eine Festivalorganisation es erfordert. Vielleicht ist das hier ein Inside Job.“ Thiel schob sich das letzte bisschen Brötchen in den Mund und kaute.

Nadeshda schaute ihn belustigt an.

„Wusste ich ja gar nicht, dass sie solche Begriffe kennen?“ Sie grinste frech. Und Thiel musste daran denken, dass er solche Begriffe wie Inside Job nur kannte, weil Boerne das immer mal wieder erwähnt hatte und er sich das wohl irgendwie gemerkt hatte. Boerne. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Da war jetzt keine Zeit für.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und sah Nadeshda an.

„Bin halt nur manchmal ziemlich dumm.“ Das war jetzt irgendwie zweideutiger als er das beabsichtigt hatte, aber jetzt waren die Worte aus dem Mund und er konnte sie nicht wieder reinsaugen.

„Das wird schon wieder, Chef. Ich habe noch nie jemanden gesehen, der so hartnäckig ist wie der Professor, wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat.“ Sie legte eine Hand vorsichtig an seinen Unterarm und Thiel schaute sich mal den Boden an. Beton. Interessant. War ja auch praktischer zum saubermachen hinterher. Besser als Teppich.

Nadeshda drückte einmal sanft seinen Arm und machte sich dann auf den Weg die Sekretärin des Veranstalters zu suchen. Wenn man die ein bisschen presste, dann platzte die bestimmt wie ein überreifer Pfirsich.

Und plötzlich war Boerne da. Als Thiel sich wieder von seiner peinlichen Unterhaltung mit Nadeshda erholt hatte und wieder hochschaute, stand der andere mit dem Rücken zu ihm auf der Bühne, während ein Techniker ihm das Mikro durchs T-Shirt fädelte und Boerne sich die Ohrstöpsel reindrückte.

Zum Glück hatte der andere ihn noch nicht gesehen und Thiel trat schnell ein paar Schritte zurück in den Schatten der überhängenden Plattform, auf der in ein paar Stunden noch mehr Festivalbesucher sich zu Dutzenden drängen würden. Hoffentlich konnte er dann ganz vorne an der Bühne stehen. Und hoffentlich wurde er nicht zu sehr rumgeschubst. Obwohl er das ja schon aus dem Stadion kannte und es ihm eigentlich nie besonders viel ausgemacht hatte.

In dem Moment drehte Boerne sich um und obwohl Thiel wusste, dass der andere ihn hier wegen der hellen Scheinwerfer und weil er komplett im Schatten stand nicht sehen konnte, drückte sein Herz einen Moment lang in seine Kehle und er hatte Mühe, es wieder hinunterzuschlucken. Boerne hatte sich für die grauen Jeans mit den Abnähern auf den Oberschenkeln entschieden und ein dunkelgraues T-Shirt, bei dem die kurzen Ärmel ein wenig aufgekrempelt waren und das einfach unfassbar sexy an ihm aussah.

Er schaute Boerne ein paar Momente lang zu, während die Roadies Instrumente aufbauten und bunte Klebestreifen auf dem Boden der Bühne anbrachten, damit alles später auch an den richtigen Stellen stand, inklusive der Musiker. Boerne fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare und Thiel fand, dass es absolut hinreißend aussah, wie ihm die Haare danach zu Berge standen. Das hätte er niemals offen zugegeben, aber abspeichern für später konnte man das ja trotzdem mal.

In dem Moment legte sich eine Hand von hinten auf seine Schulter und er zuckte zusammen. Nadeshda war von ihrem Gespräch mit der Sekretärin zurück.

„Wollt' Sie nicht erschrecken, Chef, aber ich denke, Sie sollten sich das mal anhören.“ Und sie nickte mit dem Kopf in die Richtung aus der sie gerade gekommen war.

Er warf noch einen ganz kurzen Blick auf Boerne und bereute, dass er den Soundcheck der „Promenadenmischung“ nicht miterleben konnte, aber drehte sich dann um und folgte Nadeshda den Gang runter. Was für ein blöder Idiot er gewesen war so viel Angst davor zu haben, dass die anderen herausfinden könnten, dass er und Boerne was miteinander hatten. Und dass er sich von dieser Angst so hatte treiben lassen, dass er Boerne verletzt hatte. Er schimpfte mal wieder innerlich mit sich, als sie den langen Gang zum Büro hinuntergingen. Aber es war jetzt halt so und er musste einfach versuchen, es wieder hinzubiegen.

„Hier.“ Nadeshda zeigte auf eine Tür am Ende des Ganges und Thiel merkte erst in dem Moment, dass sie schon weit am Veranstaltungsbüro im Hawerkamp vorbeigegangen waren.

Er folgte Nadeshda in den kleinen Raum und stoppte, als er die Sekretärin mit verheultem Gesicht auf einem Pappkarton sitzen sah. Offensichtlich diente dieser Raum als eine Art Vorratsraum. Überall standen Kartons mit Druckerpapier, Plastikbechern, Klopapier, Papierhandtüchern, Bürozubehör und Putzmitteln aller Art.

Und mittendrin saß Frau Habermann und tupfte sich mit einem der grauen Händehandtücher, die immer ein wenig nach muffigen Schuhen rochen, die Augen. Unglücklicherweise war jedoch das Make-up schon so verlaufen, dass es sich immer mehr auf ihren Wangen verteilte, je mehr sie versuchte es wegzutupfen. Am Ende sah sie aus wie ein Pollock.

„Frau Habermann“, begann Nadeshda einfühlsam und hockte sich hin, damit sie der komplett aufgelösten Sekretärin ins Gesicht schauen konnte. „Mögen Sie meinem Chef nochmal erzählen, was Sie mir gerade erzählt haben?“

Thiel versuchte sein Gesicht irgendwie so zu arrangieren, dass es verständnisvoll und einfühlsam aussah. Er hatte keine Ahnung ob es ihm gelang, aber er wirkte offensichtlich zumindest nicht furchteinflößend und Frau Habermann begann stockend zu erzählen, dass sie letzte Woche versehentlich ein Gespräch zwischen ihrem Chef und einem ihr unbekannten Mann mitbekommen hatte, bei dem es wohl um das Festival gegangen war.

„Und dann hat er gesagt _‚Mach dir keine Gedanken, ich hab das alles unter Kontrolle. Wir wollen ja nur ein bisschen Wirbel machen und unsere Kasse aufbessern.‘_... oder so ähnlich.“ Frau Habermann schniefte wieder in das mittlerweile komplett durchweichte Papierhandtuch.

Als weiter nichts kam, sah Thiel Nadeshda fragend an und die legte Frau Habermann sanft eine Hand aufs Knie.

„Und was ist dann weiter passiert?“ versuchte sie die Sekretärin ein wenig anzuschieben. Wie ein Kind beim ersten Versuch auf dem Fahrrad.

„Dann haben sie noch ein wenig darüber gestritten, wie sie das bei der Versicherung geltend machen können mit den Extrakosten und die dann für sich einstreichen.“ Frau Habermann hatte sich jetzt wieder ein wenig beruhigt und klang fast wütend.

„Und ich habe ihn auch noch gedeckt. So ein Mistkerl. Ich wollte meinen Job nicht verlieren und dachte ... na ja, ich dachte halt ... es wird ja niemand verletzt, wenn das alles nur vorgetäuscht ist.“ Sie wischte sich noch einmal mit dem verdreckten Papierhandtuch durchs Gesicht und Thiel und Nadeshda schauten sich einen Moment an und überlegten, ob sie Frau Habermann darauf aufmerksam machen sollten, dass ihr Mascara jetzt eher so einer Halloweenparty auf ihren Wangen glich.

Sie entschieden sich dagegen und die Sekratärin fuhr fort.

„Und dann hab ich ihn gestern zur Rede gestellt und er hat einfach so abgewunken, als wär das alles nix.“ Jetzt wurde ihre Stimme doch immer wütendender. „Und dann hat er sich noch erdreistet mir was von dem Versicherungsgeld anzubieten. Ich dachte, ich hör nicht richtig. Da hab ich gemerkt, dass ich für so jemanden eh nicht mehr arbeiten kann.“ Sie schmiss das zerknüddelte Papierhandtuch in einen Mülleimer, wischte sich mit einem Finger über die Wange und schaute dann auf die schwarzen Schlieren, die sich von ihrer Wange auf den Finger kopiert hatten. Einen langen Moment passierte nichts und Thiel versuchte nicht zu lachen.

Dann schaute Frau Habermann hoch und ihr Blick ging einen Moment lang zwischen Thiel und Nadeshda hin und her. Dann fing sie an zu lachen und Thiel musste unwillkürlich mitlachen. Nadeshda versuchte noch einen Moment lang ernst zu bleiben, gab dann aber auf. Die ganze Anspannung der letzten Wochen löste sich und Thiel spürte, wie er fast auch körperlich leichter wurde. Na, da würde sich Frau Klemm ja morgen freuen, wenn sie mitbekam, dass es viel Aufwand und viel Geld für nichts gekostet hatte, um dieses Konzert sicher zu machen.

Nachdem sie sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten, versuchte Thiel sich wieder auf die vor ihm liegenden Aufgaben zu konzentrieren.

„Nadeshda, wir sollten jetzt sofort Herrn Rakers festnehmen, wegen versuchten Versicherungsbetrugs.“ Dann wandte er sich nochmal an die Sekretärin, die mit einem erleichterten Lächeln auf den Lippen immer noch auf einem Karton mit Papierhandtüchern saß.

„Wissen Sie, wo er sich jetzt gerade aufhält?“ Thiel war schon wieder einsatzbereit. Jetzt musste es schnell gehen, bevor Herr Rakers davon Wind bekam, dass er aufgeflogen war.

„In der Regel ist er jetzt bei den Bands im Aufenthaltsraum, um sich wichtig zu machen.“ Sie klang ein wenig bitter.

Thiel nickte Nadeshda zu und nachdem sie noch einmal kurz gecheckt hatten, dass sie Frau Habermann hier so sitzen lassen konnten, machten sie sich zügig aber nicht auffällig auf den Weg rauf in den ersten Stock, wo sich der große Gemeinschaftsraum für alle Bands befand. Es gab zwar auch noch kleinere Räume zum Umziehen und Vorbereiten, aber das Buffet stand im Gemeinschaftsraum und deshalb hielten sich in der Regel alle auch hier auf.

Erst jetzt drang es wieder in Thiels Bewusstsein, dass sie immer noch Musik von der Bühne her hören konnten und ihm wurde klar, dass Boerne jetzt gerade mit seinem Soundcheck dran war. Er versuchte ein wenig genauer hinzuhören, während sie die Treppe nach oben nahmen, aber die Bühne war jetzt zu weit weg. Das einzige, was zu ihm durchdrang waren die Bässe und das Schlagzeug.

Auf dem Weg zum Aufenthaltsraum gabelten sie noch einen der Undercoverkollegen auf und erklärten ihm schnell die Situation. Und im Grunde ging dann auch alles ganz schnell. Ohne die Bandmitglieder im Aufenthaltsraum zu verunsichern, flüsterte Thiel ein paar wohlüberlegte Worte an Herrn Rakers und der ließ sich dann auch anstandslos nach draußen in den Streifenwagen begleiten. Im Revier würde er dann sicher seine Mitstreiter preisgeben. Hoffte Thiel zumindest.

Mist. Er musste ja jetzt eigentlich mit aufs Revier. Und Boerne würde in weniger als zwei Stunden auftreten. Sein Blick ging zu Nadeshda, als sie die Tür zum Streifenwagen zuschlug und er war sich sicher, dass alles, was er gerade dachte wie mit Neonbuchstaben auf seinem Gesicht zu lesen war.

„Keine Sorge, Chef, ich hab das im Griff. Wie wäre es, wenn Sie jetzt wieder reingehen und das Konzert genießen?“ Sie ging zur Fahrertür rum, während Thiel immer noch wie festgefroren dastand.

„Äh ..“, er versuchte sich wieder zu fangen. War ja jetzt nicht so, als wüsste Nadeshda nicht eh schon Bescheid. Die war ja auch nicht blöd. „Danke.“ Mehr brachte er nicht raus.

Kurz bevor sie einstieg, drehte sich Nadeshda noch einmal zu ihm um, gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Viel Erfolg!“ Und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Thiel hörte das Schlagen der Autotür nur von ganz weit weg. Als er das nächste Mal atmete, war das Auto mit Herrn Rakers, Nadeshda und Wachtmeister Niemeyer schon zwanzig Meter weg. Er drehte sich zurück zum Eingang des Festivalgeländes und machte sich innerlich noch einmal Mut. Als allererstes würde er das ganze Team über die geänderte Situation informieren müssen. Erst wenn das erledigt war, konnte er in seinem Kopf wieder Gedanken an Boerne zulassen.

Eine halbe Stunde später stand Thiel alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum und versuchte noch einmal tief durchzuatmen. Er hatte alle Securityleute, alle Undercoverpolizisten, alle Techniker und Bandmitglieder, inklusive Boerne, zusammengetrommelt und ihnen kurz die Lage erklärt. Alle waren erleichtert und erfreut gewesen, dass die Bedrohung damit abgewendet worden war und das Konzert jetzt mit einer viel besseren Grundstimmung beginnen konnte. Er hatte immer wieder Boernes Blick gesucht und der andere hatte sich suchen lassen. Ein paar Mal hatten sich ihre Augen verhakt und Thiel hatte das Gefühl bekommen, dass Boerne ihn genauso vermisste, wie er ihn.

Einen Moment lang hatte er noch überlegt, ob er den anderen beim Rausgehen eben zurückhalten sollte, aber Boerne hatte eh schon ganz hinten gestanden und war als einer der Ersten wieder zur Tür rausgeschlüpft. Un Thiel hatte ihm nicht wie so ein Teenager hinterherlaufen wollen. Was er allerdings jetzt sofort machen würde, bevor die Besucher eingelassen wurden, war sich einen Platz an der Bühne zu suchen, damit Boerne ihn zumindest gleich sehen konnte.

Er fühlte sich mittlerweile so aufgeregt, als müsste er gleich selber auf der Bühne stehen. In seinem Magen fuhren lauter kleine Rennautos über eine Carrerabahn. Mit Loopings. Die riesige Lagerhalle, an deren einem Ende die Bühne aufgebaut war, wirkte noch unheimlich und leer, als er ankam. Die Techniker kontrollierten letzte Handgriffe und nickten ihm grüßend zu. Alle waren erleichtert. Nur er nicht. Er war bis unter die Haarspitzen verkrampft. Ein Wunder, dass seine Haare sich nicht plötzlich in einen Lockenkopf verwandelten. So verkrampft fühlte er sich. Er fuhr sich kurz zur Kontrolle über den Kopf, aber da war alles wie immer. Puh.

Sein T-Shirt war schon ein wenig schwitzig, aber das musste jetzt so gehen. Er hatte keine Ersatzklamotten mitgebracht. Keine fünf Minuten, nachdem er sich einen guten Platz in der Nähe der Bühne gesucht hatte, gingen auch schon die großen Türen hinter ihm auf und die ersten Besucher strömten herein. Nach und nach füllte sich der große Raum und Thiel versuchte seine Aufregung unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Eigentlich war er gar nicht so der Typ für unkontrollierte Nervosität. Er war immer ziemlich stolz darauf, dass er in den meisten Situation ruhig blieb. Je stressiger es wurde, desto ruhiger wurde er. Aber heute klappte das irgendwie überhaupt nicht. Es stand einfach zu viel auf dem Spiel.

Er schaute noch ein letzte Mal auf die Uhr und ein paar Minuten später gingen auch schon die Lichter aus und die Scheinwerfer an. Der Saal wurde langsam ruhiger und dann betrat ein Mann mit einer Bassgitarre die Bühne, stellte sich auf und fing an einen ruhigen Rhythmus zu spielen. Kurz darauf folgte ein anderer Mann mit zwei Schlagzeugstöcken in der Hand, setzte sich an sein Instrument und fiel in den Rhythmus des Bassisten ein. Dann folgte ein Gitarrist und ein Keyboarder. Und schließlich Boerne, der kein bisschen wie Boerne aussah.

Thiel hätte fast die Luft angehalten, wenn ihm das nicht zu kitschig vorgekommen wäre. Boerne trug die engen grauen Jeans von vorhin, aber er hatte sein T-Shirt nochmal gewechselt und Thiel wusste nicht, wo er zuerst hinschauen sollte. Der V-Ausschnitt gab ein wenig von Boernes Brusthaaten preis und die engen kurzen Ärmel brachten seine, vermutlich durchs Golfen, definierten Oberarme zur Geltung. Aber die Farbe des Shirts. Die Farbe war die von Thiels Augen und Thiel wusste, dass er den anderen gerade mit offenem Mund anstarrte.

Boerne kam mit weichen Schritten vorne ans Mikrofon, sein Blick fing sich in Thiels und er hob ganz leicht seinen Hut an. Dann griff er nach dem Mikro und konzentrierte sich einen Moment lang mit geschlossenen Augen auf die Musik. Thiel konnte seinen Blick nicht abwenden und es war ihm auch egal, dass die anderen um ihn herum schon im Takt der Musik mitschwammen und ihn immer wieder anstießen. Er konnte nur Boerne sehen. Jetzt gerade war er allein mit dem anderen.

Boerne öffnete seine Augen wieder und ihre Blicke fanden sich. Und dann kamen die ersten gesungenen Worte aus Boerne Mund. Weich und leicht. Perfekt in der Melodie verwoben und das Publikum johlte und klatschte. Der Song nahm weiter und weiter Fahrt auf und Thiel merkte, wie er hineingesogen wurde in den Strudel aus Boernes wunderbar weicher Stimme, der Melodie, den wogenden Menschen um ihn herum und der Musik.

Viel schneller als erwartet, war das erste Lied schon vorbei und Boerne gab eine kurze Einführung der Bandmitglieder und das Publikum klatschte brav. Dann begann auch schon der nächste Song und Thiel hasste es, dass die _„Promenadenmischung“_ heute Abend nur drei Lieder zum Warmmachen singen würde. Stundenlang könnte er Boerne zuhören, wie er den Liedern Wärme und Leben verlieh. Wie er sich auf der Bühne im Takt bewegte und so ganz anders war als der steife Rechtsmediziner sonst. Aber doch immer noch Boerne.

Boernes Augen fanden ihn immer wieder, auch wenn er zwischendurch immer mal seinen Blick durch den Raum schwenkte, andere Zuschauer mit einem Lächeln bedachte, seine Augen schweifen ließ. Als das dritte Lied anfing, hätte Thiel ihm am Liebsten zugerufen, dass er einfach weiterspielen sollte danach. War doch egal. Aber natürlich hatte Boerne nur drei oder vier Songs vorbereitet. Und so einfach ging das schließlich nicht.

Nach der Hälfte des Songs lächelte Boerne ihm zu. Thiel lächelte zurück. Sollte doch jeder sehen, dass er in den Sänger verknallt war. Scheiß drauf. Dann nahm Boerne das Mikro aus seiner Halterung und ging ein paar Schritte auf den Bühnenrand zu, wo Thiel stand. Er bedeutete dem anderen zu der kleinen Treppe rumzukommen, die zur Bühne raufführte. Thiel wurstelte sich durch die Menge, die versuchte ein wenig Platz für ihn zu machen.

Und dann war da Boernes Hand, ihm entgegengestreckt und er stieg die vier Stufen zur Bühne rauf, während Boerne weitersang. Und Boerne nahm seine Hand und zog ihn weiter in die Mitte der Bühne. Und Thiel war es so scheißegal, dass ihm gerade hunderte von Leuten zusahen. Er ließ Boerne seine Hand halten und wollte eigentlich einfach nur warten, bis der andere den letzten Refrain beendet hatte. Er sah Boerne in die Augen, als der andere sang. Und es fühlte sich an, als ob die Musik direkt aus Boernes Mund in seinen Körper floss. Und irgendwie wollte er mitsingen. Das Lied kannte er zur Genüge. Boerne war so klug gewesen und hatte sich Coverversionen ausgesucht, die praktisch jeder mitsingen konnte und die Worte kamen einfach so aus seinem Mund. Und Thiel stellte fest, dass seine dunkle Stimme mit Boernes weicher perfekt harmonierte. Sie sangen den Refrain gemeinsam und das Publikum stimmte mit ein.

 _"Trust I seek and I find in you_  
_Every day for us something new_  
_Open mind for a different view_  
_And nothing else matters_

 _So close, no matter how far_  
_Couldn't be much more from the heart_  
_Forever trust in who we are_  
_No, nothing else matters ... "_

In dem Moment wo der Song endete, nahm Boerne sein Mikro runter und lehnte sich mit der Stirn an Thiels. Einen langen Moment lehnten sie so aneinander. Dann schloss Thiel die Augen und mitten in den donnernden Applaus hinein flüsterte Boerne ihm ins Ohr.

„Nur für dich.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, das war mal ein Versuch eines RD/TM crossover-Dingens. Hoffe, es hat zumindest ein wenig Spaß gemacht!
> 
> @cornchrunchie: Alles Liebe für Dich zum baldigen Geburtstag! Diese Geschichte ist für dich <333


End file.
